La musique de ton âme
by DelSey
Summary: Tout dégénère lorsque Yoshiki fait un pas de trop. La situation semble désespérée... pour combien de temps encore ? Souffrance et amour se mélangent allégremment dans ce hideXYoshiki.
1. Incompréhension

Titre : La musique de ton âme. (Chapitre 1 : Incompréhension)

Rating : T

Genre : Probablement une tragédie, mais je n'en suis pas encore sûre. Cela peut changer.

Disclairmer : Comme d'habitude, les adorables hide, Yoshiki, Toshi, Pata et Heath ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas xD !

Petit mot de l'auteur : J'avais promis une fic' sur hide et Yoshiki. La voilà. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je ne peux encore rien vous dire pour la longueur. Ce premier chapitre est plutôt sinueux pour Yoshiki et hide, et le prochain n'aidera en rien. Par contre, par la suite... bon allez, je me tais, je vais quand même pas tout raconter d'un coup xD !

* * *

**La musique de ton âme**

**I - Incompréhension**

Rien dans la façon dont débuta cette journée ne laissait présager qu'elle serait quelque peu différente des autres. Le réveil rose luminescent assorti aux cheveux du jeune guitariste fit résonner ses désagréables stridulations dans toute la chambre d'hôtel, exigeant son levé immédiat. Néanmoins, hide ne semblait guère plus enthousiaste que d'habitude à cette sommation, et il s'empressa d'envoyer le rabat-joie fluorescent faire une nouvelle fois connaissance avec le mur le plus proche. Tandis que le flash coloré traversait la pièce vers son habituelle destination, il se retourna sur le ventre, s'enfouissant dans ses couvertures pour échapper aux rayons de soleil qui s'insinuaient traîtreusement jusqu'à lui.

Une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, un petit paresseux à l'air passablement affolé traversait la pièce en courant, disparaissant dans la salle de bain sans même accorder un regard à l'appareil qui gisait sur le sol. Il se doucha en quatrième vitesse, attrapa un ensemble aussi lumineux que ses cheveux rebelles qu'il entreprit tant bien que mal de coiffer, et finit par accorder un sourire éblouissant à son reflet qui le contemplait d'un air joyeux, avant d'éclater de rire. Il ressortit de la pièce au moment même où Pata toquait à la porte.

« hide ? Tu es rév…

- J'arrive ! » lança t-il d'un ton enjoué en ouvrant la porte.

Il adressa un nouveau sourire au second guitariste.

« Les autres prennent encore leur petit déjeuner… enfin, Heath et Toshi, parce que Yoshiki n'est pas encore levé. »

hide fronça les sourcils. D'habitude, Yoshiki était toujours le premier levé, à les exhorter de se dépêcher… il agissait bizarrement depuis quelques temps. Enfin, ils étaient à la fin d'une importante tournée, il était normal que tout le monde soit éreinté, surtout leur leader qui se donnait toujours à fond. hide se mordit distraitement la lèvre en se rappelant qu'à ses débuts dans le groupe, la rage de Yoshiki était ce qui l'avait marqué le plus. C'était facilement compréhensible…

Chassant ces pensées de son esprit en vue de la journée surmenée qui les attendait, hide se hâta d'aller rejoindre ses amis. Non pas qu'il soit particulièrement pressé de prendre son petit déjeuner…

* * *

« Tu veux de la sauce ? S'enquit Heath.

- Non… merci, répondit hide en grimaçant légèrement.

- Tu devrais te forcer un peu. » intervint une voix distante.

On était déjà à l'heure de la pause de midi, et tout le monde était de retour à l'hôtel pour ensuite se préparer aux répétitions de l'après-midi. La matinée avait filée à une vitesse spectaculaire, avec l'enregistrement d'un nouveau single. Leur série de concerts se terminant le soir même, Yoshiki voulait absolument la sortie de quelque chose avant les quelques semaines de repos bien mérité qu'il allait accorder au groupe. Et si leur leader se montrait particulièrement exigeant depuis quelque temps, de jour-là, il avait été carrément imbuvable. Les nerfs à fleur de peau, il ne cessait de s'énerver sans raison valable, remettant tout en cause, attachant une importance démesurée au moindre petit détail. S'en était vite devenu insupportable pour les autres membres du groupe. Certes, il connaissait leur batteur, et savait que l'approche de l'anniversaire de la tragique disparition de son père devait y être pour beaucoup ; pourtant, ils n'avaient jamais vu Yoshiki aussi irrité. C'était lui qui venait de s'adresser à hide, d'une façon presque impersonnelle. Cela agaça profondément le guitariste. Supporter Yoshiki, d'accord. Mais se faire ignorer alors même qu'il s'adressait à lui… comme si il n'était pas vraiment là, ou que Yoshiki ne lui accordait par réellement d'importance.

« Je mange à ma fin, Yoshiki. »

Il avait parlé d'une voix égale, mais tout le monde remarqua l'absence du petit suffixe affectif ou respectueux qui aurait du se trouver à la fin du prénom du leader. Tout le monde, sauf le principal concerné, qui continua sur sa lancée, insensible à cette mise en garde indirecte.

« Et bien ce n'est pas assez, rétorqua t-il d'une voix froide. Nous avons notre dernier concert de la saison, ce soir, et il est très important. Je ne tolérerais pas que vous ne donniez pas tous le meilleur de vous-mêmes… et tu ne m'as pas semblé bien en forme, ce matin.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui m'évanouis sur scène lorsque j'en ai envie ! » cracha le guitariste.

C'était sorti tout seul, sans qu'il n'ait le temps de mesurer ses paroles, ou de s'en soucier. Lui aussi était fatigué… ces concerts l'avaient épuisé, comme tout le monde ici, mais il ne se défoulait pas sur le premier venu, lui. Yoshiki voulait toujours tout faire en même temps… et hide n'avait jamais aimé ces mises en scène, d'ailleurs. Il n'arrivait jamais à discerner les vrais évanouissements de leurs simulations, et cela l'angoissait souvent inutilement.

Et puis… il ne supportait pas qu'on lui parle de nourriture. Tout de suite, il se sentait mal à l'aise, il se refermait sur lui-même et devenait incertain. Il avait éprouvé le brusque besoin de blesser cet être glacial en face de lui, qui ravivait tous ses démons obscurs, pourtant profondément enfouis dans son âme.

Yoshiki le dévisageait maintenant avec colère. Il ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais hide se leva en repoussant sa chaise, abandonnant là son repas à peine entamé et claquant la porte derrière lui sous le regard inquiet des autres musiciens. Il n'avait pas fait dix pas qu'il entendit la porte se rouvrir, et il accéléra un peu, ne voulant discuter avec personne pour le moment. Pourtant quelques secondes plus tard son bras fut agrippé par une main tremblante, qui se referma comme un étau autour du tissu coloré qui recouvrait sa peau. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il fut plaqué contre le mur, et que deux lèvres se plaquèrent brutalement contre les siennes en un baiser violent. Après la surprise, hide fut aveuglé par un profond malaise. Il se sentait tellement mal avec ce corps collé au sien – trop près, bien trop près. Et ces lèvres qui se mouvaient contre les siennes avec indécence, et ces dents qui mordaient sa chair, et cette langue qui fouillait sa bouche avec brusquerie, sauvagerie. Il détestait qu'on le touche. Il en ressentait presque une douleur physique, il sentait son corps le brûler… si fort…

Ne réfléchissant pas davantage, il repoussa brutalement Yoshiki, voulant se débarrasser de ce contact tellement désagréable. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Les larmes lui venaient même aux yeux tant sa poitrine se compressait au rythme de son corps affolé…

* * *

Yoshiki ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi. Ou plutôt… il ne comprenait que trop bien, même si cela lui faisait peur. Depuis des jours, il voulait sentir ce corps à proximité du sien, il voulait respirer le parfum de cet être qu'il adorait, il voulait s'en approcher, encore et encore. C'était comme une envie tenace, forte, intense. Déstabilisante. C'en était même douloureux… c'était si dur de se retenir d'aller vers lui, de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il le savait. Jamais l'autre ne l'accepterait. Et il ne voulait pas le perdre… il avait tellement besoin de lui, en ce moment, alors que le souvenir de ce corps sans vie se balançant sans cesse au bout d'une corde se faisait de plus en plus présent à son esprit. Il souffrait. Plus que jamais il avait besoin de ses sourires, et de son insouciance feinte, de sa joie de vivre, pour chasser tout ce qui l'oppressait. Seulement, il souffrait tant qu'il avait oublié que son guitariste, lui aussi avait parfois mal à la tombée de la nuit, lorsque le monde se laissait envahir par les ombres du passé… Yoshiki avait tellement peur d'être rejeté, il craignait tellement cette lueur de déception et de colère qu'il avait vu briller dans ses yeux sombres ce jour-là. Il n'aurait jamais dû s'attaquer à lui… il avait juste voulu qu'il pose sur lui son regard éclatant.

Dégoûté de lui-même, il avait laissé la fureur et la douleur le submerger. Il l'avait rattrapé… et il avait sans doute commis l'irréparable, lui offrant son cœur malmené, son âme torturée. Un mélange de haine et d'amour. Et maintenant il contemplait son guitariste aux yeux soudain bien trop brillants, qui se tenait le ventre, les lèvres ensanglantées, l'air perdu, terrifié, choqué. Yoshiki le regarda tourner les talons et s'enfuir en courant, l'abandonnant à son triste sort. Il l'avait perdu. Il avait tout foiré… lentement, il tomba à genoux, s'affaissant sur le sol, les larmes dévalant sur ses joues.


	2. Souffrance

Tout d'abord, réponses aux reviews (merci) !

**Warushinda** : xD ! Tout d'abord, j'étais morte de rire en lisant ta dernière phrase... ça m'a marquée mdr' Sinon, ne t'inquiètes pas, après des débuts (très) difficiles pour eux deux, ça s'arrangera progressivement. Je pense même que je vais tirer un trait sur la tragédie, mais rien n'est encore sûr lol

**Valir** : Merci ! Normalement, il y en aura beaucoup, oui

**Shimono** : Lol merci... il faut captiver son public xD

**_Marluu-chan_** : Toi qui me suis depuis toujours lol ! Survivante des naufrages de certaines de mes fic's xD (enfin bon, je me comprends) Je ne te remercierais jamais assez

**Lilyep** : Merci - Désolée pour les fautes xD !

Petit mot de l'auteur : Bon ! Ce chapitre sera le plus dur à passer... si vous survivez à celui-là, tout va bien mdr' Si les choses commencent plutôt mal (non, tu crois ? xD) elles vont s'arranger un fur et à mesure, je vous le promets. Bon courage à hide et à Yoshiki xD ! Au fait, je précise, je joue beaucoup sur les problèmes qu'ils ont tout deux eu pendant leur enfance, dans les premiers chapitres, donc ne vous étonnez pas si ça revient assez souvent mdr' (ha oui, et le 'matsu' vient de Matsumoto...)

* * *

**La Musique de ton âme **

**II – ****Souffrance**

_L'obscurité. Froide, opaque, poignante. Oppressante. Il voudrait bien lui échapper, mais il ne peut pas. Entouré par des ombres mouvantes, perdu face à son destin. Tout est pourtant si noir, glacial… Un large sourire fantomatique, révélant deux rangées de dents cassées et jaunâtres, se met soudain à flotter devant ses yeux. Un sourire qui, loin d'être rassurant, demeure écrasant d'hostilité. La peur lui tord sournoisement le ventre, mais que peut-il y faire ? D'autres sourires, tous semblables et dénués de sentiments, apparaissent peu à peu, fleurissant un à un dans les ténèbres terrifiantes. Des sourires qui ont quelque chose de familièrement machiavéliques pour le petit garçon prisonnier de ces ombres qui s'éclairent de ces sourires… des sourires partout, des sourires qu'il aimerait tant faire disparaître, tant ils sont moqueurs et blessants… mais il n'y est jamais parvenu… _

_Soudain, l'une des ombres s'avance de quelques pas, juste assez pour qu'un visage émacié, tordu en un sourire stupide, resplendisse de toute sa moquerie sous les rayons de la lune. _

_« Toujours aussi repoussant, hein, Matsu' ? »_

_Des rires gras et tranchants jaillissent de l'obscurité. Le petit garçon se ratatine inconsciemment. _

_« Tu as cru qu'on t'avait oublié, hein, Matsu' ? Mais nous on est toujours là, tu sais. Toujours là pour te rappeler quel être abominable tu es… sale monstre ! »_

_Des insultes se mettent à pleuvoir sur l'enfant en pleurs. Personne ne vient le chercher, personne ne vient le sortir de ce monde effrayant dans lequel il est plongé. Personne n'est jamais venu… il n'y a qu'eux… qu'ils le laissent, tous… qu'ils disparaissent… mais déjà d'autres visages se pressent dans son champ de vision, des visages répugnés tous animés de la même fureur, qui le regardent de haut, lui balançant tout leur dégoût. Sans jamais cesser de sourire. Le petit garçon se recroqueville encore un peu plus, terrifié. Et les insultes qui ne cessent toujours pas, se répétant sans cesse en une litanie lancinante… _

_Pourquoi donc est-il si différent ? Il n'a jamais su pourquoi…_

_« Tu crois pouvoir cacher ton horrible corps derrière des sourires éclatants, hein, Matsu' ? … comme tu es bête… eux aussi savent qui tu es, tu sais… hein, Matsu'… »_

_Soudain, au beau milieu des visages rageurs des fantômes de son enfance, apparaissent des gens qu'il ne connaît que trop bien… et parmi eux… le seul qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais voir ici… lui… Yoshiki… Dont la voix impérieuse le glace plus profondément que n'importe quel sourire._

_« Tu me dégoûtes. Je te hais. »_

_Pourquoi est-ce que cela fait toujours si mal ? Il a l'impression qu'on lui arrache le cœur… et tous ces visages moqueurs, avides et sempiternels qui se rapprochent encore… toutes ces injures qu'on lui jette au visage… tant et si bien qu'une fois encore, il finit par y croire… _

_« Hey, Matsu' ! »_

_Toujours le même garçon-fantôme, le sourire plus large que jamais. _

_« Tu crois quand même pas qu'on va s'arrêter là ? Hein, Matsu' ? »_

_Et tous ces gamins qui fondent sur lui… et son horreur… et ses cris… et ses pleurs qui se perdent dans la nuit… sans que personne, jamais, ne s'en soucie… _

Le souffle court, la tête emplie du bourdonnement incessant de ses illusions et de ses souvenirs qui se muent en terribles cauchemars, hide ouvrit les yeux. L'eau brûlante dévalait son corps tremblant, comme pour le purifier. Sa peau, comme marquée au fer rouge, laissait transparaître tout son désespoir. Il serra les dents, et grimaça de douleur. Il était tellement misérable… il avait tellement mal. Il referma les yeux sous le jet trop chaud, exposant son visage ruisselant de larmes à la brûlure douloureuse. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Tout son corps le rebutait à nouveau, ce corps qui criait son mal être presque aussi fort que son cœur souffrant. Il se sentait comme souillé, désespéré. Il avait appris à s'habituer à son corps, à l'oublier. Pas à l'accepter, non. Jute à vivre avec, puisqu'il ne pouvait faire autrement. Mais qu'on lui rappelle son existence d'une manière si brusque, à un moment où il s'y attendait le moins… le contact du corps chaud de Yoshiki lui en avait rappelé bien d'autres, beaucoup plus désagréables… ceux des coups et des battons, des rancœurs et des souffrances qu'avait du endurer jadis un petit garçon un peu trop différent.

Il se dégoûtait. Profondément. De quoi avait-il donc l'air, le célèbre guitariste d'X-Japan, avachi au fond de sa baignoire, le corps cramoisi, les cheveux plaqués sur le visage ? Et du sang s'écoulant sans cesse de sa bouche, comme pour lui rappeler ce qui venait de se passer, et qu'il tentait en vain d'oublier… Yoshiki… pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? Il ne devait pas. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Car s'il s'approchait trop de ce corps, dissimulé par des couleurs trop vives, il allait comprendre quel être répugnant il était, et il allait le haïr… comme eux tous… soudain, le désespoir laissât place à la fureur. Rageur, il se releva et sortit sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain. L'eau frappait frénétiquement l'inox derrière lui, en un assourdissant vacarme qui grondait à ses oreilles. Avisant son reflet à l'air maladif dans le miroir, il ressentit une nouvelle bouffée de haine. Haine envers lui-même, pour être si faible, si repoussant. Et haine envers Yoshiki, pour l'avoir si durement ramené à la réalité. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il serait un jour quelqu'un de normal, quelqu'un d'insouciant ? Quelqu'un que rien n'ébranlerait, qui pourrait toujours sourire à la vie sans crainte des cauchemars du passé… quelqu'un qui serait apprécié des autres… hide écrasa son poing serré contre la surface trop lisse de la glace, qui vola en éclats. Certains vinrent se ficher dans sa peau à vif, mais il n'en avait cure ; son image odieuse, multipliée dans chaque morceau de verre, continuait encore et toujours à le narguer… le sang coulait maintenant des jointures de son poing devenu douloureux. Il attrapa une myriade d'éclats scintillants entre ses doigts, et serra le plus fort possible, tandis que de son autre main, il attrapait sa brosse à dent et se mettait à se laver la bouche de toutes ses forces, pour se débarrasser de tout ce sang, et de ce goût trop bon pour être le sien…

* * *

Toshi soupira. Assis sur le lit de sa chambre, à quelques mètres de lui, Yoshiki était plongé dans ses partitions. Le chanteur l'avait trouvé en larmes au beau milieu du couloir. Le leader avait refusé de lui dire pourquoi il pleurait, et s'était plongé dans ses compositions sans un mot depuis que Toshi l'avait ramené dans sa chambre. Ce dernier était passablement inquiet. Trouver Yoshiki en pleurs, ce n'était pas la première fois pour lui, même si Yoshiki n'aurait jamais montré une telle faiblesse devant quelqu'un d'autre que son meilleur ami. Qu'il s'enferme dans un silence buté, ça aussi, ça ne le surprenait pas vraiment. Mais Yoshiki avait vraisemblablement parlé avec hide avant de s'effondrer en larmes, puisqu'il était parti dans le but de le rattraper. Toshi ne l'avait pas retenu, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela puisse dégénérer à ce point… Qu'est-ce qui avait pu se passer entre les deux musiciens pour mettre le batteur dans un état pareil ? Comme si il avait besoin de cela maintenant… Yoshiki était toujours psychologiquement instable lorsque les souvenirs de son enfance se faisaient trop pressants. Les années précédentes, tout s'était plus ou moins bien passé, mais cette fois-ci…

L'air excédé, Yoshiki raya furieusement une série de notes avant d'envoyer la feuille valser dans les airs.

« Bon… je vais chercher hide… »

Le stylo de Yoshiki trembla légèrement et il ratura méthodiquement une nouvelle portée.

« … et les autres pour la répétition. Je te laisse à tes… inspirations… »

Et il laissa là son ami. « J'avais raison, pensa t-il. C'est bien hide qui l'a mis dans cet état… »

Il s'arrêta devant la porte du guitariste quelques minutes plus tard, et frappa. Il entendait le bruit assourdi de l'eau, qui disparut d'ailleurs rapidement, remplacé par un « je viens » faiblard. Un remue-ménage s'en suivit. hide finit par passer sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Oui ? »

Toshi ouvrit des yeux ronds. hide semblait s'être habillé rapidement, et ses cheveux ruisselaient encore d'eau, mais ce qui attirait le regard était sans contexte les pansements qu'abordait son cou – dus aux éclats de verre rébarbatifs -, le bandage sommaire déjà sanguinolent à sa main – par laquelle il avait donné au miroir ce qu'il méritait – et ses lèvres gonflées, encore un peu rouges et ravagées. Même ses yeux semblaient avoir un peu perdu leur lueur si particulière. Au moins sa peau avait-elle eut le temps de retrouver sa couleur habituelle…

« C'est… c'est Yoshiki qui t'a fait ça ?! » balbutia Toshi.

hide eut soudain l'air extrêmement las.

« Si tu es venu pour me faire perdre mon temps… » maugréa t-il en commençant à refermer la porte.

Le chanteur l'en empêcha.

« Attends, laisse moi au moins t'arranger ça… »

Il désigna la main bandée dont le sang dégoulinait maintenant sur la moquette grise. hide n'opposa aucune résistance lorsque Toshi le fit asseoir sur son lit – juste un infime frémissement lorsqu'il le toucha -, mais il se releva d'un bond lorsque le chanteur posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte de salle de bain.

« N… Non, Toshi-chan… »

Fronçant les sourcils, ce dernier ouvrit la porte. Le spectacle qui se révéla à lui le laissa sans voix. Tout ce sang, partout, sur le sol… le miroir fracassé… les éclats lumineux ou rougeâtres par terre… la brosse à dent rouge abandonnée dans l'évier de la même teinte cauchemardesque… et la vapeur qui baignait toute la pièce d'une volupté opaque…

Toshi se retourna vers hide juste à temps pour voir passer un éclair de cheveux rose. Il s'élança vers la porte, s'engouffra dans le couloir et rattrapa de justesse le guitariste, le faisant rouler sur le sol. Il l'attrapa par les poignets, soucieux d'éviter à sa main blessée d'heurter le sol, et le serra doucement contre lui. hide se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière, la tête baissée, tremblant de tout son corps.

« N… ne me touche pas… murmura t-il.

- hide…

- L… lâche moi… »

A contrecoeur, Toshi s'exécuta. hide se recroquevilla sur le sol, se mordant les lèvres si fort qu'elles se remirent à saigner.

« Je veux partir d'ici… aller loin… très loin…

- Ca ne te ressemble pas, de dire ça… » répondit doucement Toshi.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, les crises d'angoisses de hide étant fondamentalement différentes de celles de Yoshiki. Alors qu'il fallait à ce dernier tout le réconfort possible, cela paraissait empirer les choses avec hide, qui semblait essayer de se remettre de quelque chose. Il ouvrait maintenant des yeux furieux.

« Qu'est-c'que tu en sais, si ça me ressemble ou pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu connais, de moi ? »

« Rien que ce que tu acceptes de montrer » songea Toshi. Mais il ne le dit pas. C'est la première fois qu'il voyait hide ainsi. Il ressemblait maintenant à un adolescent en colère, mais il redevint vite plus fragile, et murmura :

« Désolé, Toshi-chan… j'ai du mal avec les gens, moi, aujourd'hui… »

Il tremblait moins, et commençait à regagner une attitude un peu plus normale, comme quelqu'un qui, après s'être réveillé d'un cauchemar éprouvant, réintègre lentement la réalité.

« Tu veux qu'on annule le concert ? proposa Toshi.

- Non ! Se récria le guitariste. Non, reprit-il plus doucement. Yoshiki… je l'ai déjà suffisamment énervé comme ça… »

Le chanteur ne répondit rien. Il accompagna hide jusqu'à sa chambre, et entreprit de panser correctement sa main de façon discrète et de remettre la salle de bain en état.

* * *

Comme hide quelques minutes auparavant, Yoshiki tremblait un peu. Debout dans sa salle de bain et tenant à deux mains le lavabo, impeccable celui-là, il se retenait tant bien que mal pour ne pas vomir. Il se sentait horriblement faible… ce qu'il venait de voir à l'instant l'avait complètement retourné. Car il avait tout vu… il avait décidé de sortir de prendre l'air, puisque même ses compositions effrénées ne parvenaient pas à le calmer. Et c'est là qu'il avait vu Toshi rattraper hide… et qu'il avait compris qu'il avait fait bien pire que de tout foutre en l'air. Il l'avait détruit un peu plus… lui à qui il tenait tant. Il avait rouvert ses plaies – aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. hide s'était fait du mal, et c'était de sa faute…

« Je suis tellement con… » murmura t-il à son reflet.

Il se passa le visage sous l'eau glacée, ignorant les picotements qui fourmillaient sur sa peau.

* * *

_Je sais, je sais, ça parait désespéré xD ! Mais ça s'arrangera..._


	3. Espoir

**Merci** tout le monde !! Ca m'a fait plaisir de lire vos reviews, ça me donne la pêche mdr'

Bonne lecture...

* * *

**La Musique de ton âme**

**III – Espoir**

Les doigts de hide s'envolaient, portant le guitariste vers cet ailleurs délicieux qu'avait le mérite de procurer la musique, alors que son autre main, bandée celle-là, tenait fermement sa guitare – son dernier amarre à la réalité -, tout contre ses habits fluorescents sous lesquels sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme quasi erratique. Pour la première fois depuis quelques heures, il se sentait bien. Là, debout sur la scène jonchée de câbles, jouant comme si sa vie en dépendait, il parvenait à oublier sa condition. Il n'était plus un corps écoeurant ; juste une âme, et une guitare avec laquelle il ne faisait qu'un. Et c'était amplement suffisant.

Malheureusement, une voix empreinte de sévérité s'éleva bientôt, faisant éclater l'éphémère bulle, paisible et magique, dans laquelle hide s'était enfermé.

« STOP ! Pata, on ne t'entend pas ! J'aimerais bien que tu forces un peu. Quant à toi, Heath… »

Mais hide, serrant les dents, n'écoutait déjà plus. Yoshiki. Toujours Yoshiki. C'était toujours par sa faute que s'évanouissait son bonheur…

Si Pata et Heath avaient paru nettement surpris par ses blessures (le regard profond de Toshi les avait cependant découragés de poser la moindre question), Yoshiki, lui, s'était contenté de l'ignorer, le plus totalement. Et cela l'énervait toujours… le batteur ne semblait pas regretter outre mesure ce qu'il lui avait fait.

La réalité était en fait tout autre, même si le guitariste était bien loin de s'en douter. Si Yoshiki essayait de ne pas lui parler, c'était parce que cela lui paraissait inconcevable après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il était anéanti, il avait l'impression d'agir lâchement, mais il n'avait jamais prétendu être courageux… et puis il n'était vraiment pas doué pour les relations avec ceux qui l'entouraient ; il ne savait comment réagir. Il sentait peser sur lui les regards froids et furieux de hide sur lui. Presque méprisants… mais à quoi s'était-il donc attendu ? A ce que le guitariste vienne vers lui avec un grand sourire et lui dise qu'il était tout pardonné, et qu'il pouvait recommencer dès que l'envie l'en prenait ?...

La répétition se passa donc un climat plutôt hostile, qui inquiétait les autres musiciens. Lorsqu'elle se termina enfin, Toshi balaya d'un revers de main leurs interrogations et s'empressa de suivre Yoshiki jusqu'à sa loge. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, croisa les bras et lui adressa un regard strict.

« Vas-tu enfin, pour l'amour de ton groupe, m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu pourras y changer quoi que ce soit ? » répliqua Yoshiki avec mauvaise humeur.

Toshi poussa un profond soupir avant de se laisser tomber sur le siège le plus proche, en face de Yoshiki, sans tenir compte de l'animosité de son ami. Il savait à quoi s'attendre lorsque le leader était désespéré…

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fais, mais il est dans un sale état… »

Yoshiki ne broncha pas. Fermant les yeux, il se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Yoshi-chan ? Fit Toshi d'une voix douce.

- … je l'ai embrassé. » avoua pitoyablement le pianiste.

Toshi inclina la tête, essayant de ne pas paraître trop interloqué. Alors c'était donc cela qui avait mis hide dans un état pareil ?! Se rappelant soudain les morsures sur les lèvres du guitariste, il remarqua que celles de Yoshiki n'en comportaient aucune.

« C'est ça que tu appelles embrasser ? Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte – enfin de dents mortes… »

Yoshiki releva vivement la tête.

« Il m'avait mis hors de moi ! Et puis…

- Et puis ? »

Il détourna le regard.

« Non, rien. »

_Cela faisait tellement longtemps que j'en avais envie…_

Un silence désespéré pesa un instant entre eux, avant que Toshi ne le brise d'une voix toujours égale :

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu l'as embrassé ?

- … j'en avais envie. »

Toshi secoua la tête et répondit avec ironie :

« Mais bien sur… c'est tellement évident. Tu venais de l'engueuler – sur un sujet particulièrement délicat, en plus ! – et tout à coup, tu as eu envie de l'embrasser…

- …

- Ca ne tient pas la route, tu sais. Je vais te le dire, moi, pourquoi tu l'as embrassé. Tu l'_aimes_, Yoshi-chan. »

Yoshiki se releva aussi vite que si sa chaise venait de prendre feu.

« Arrête de raconter des conneries !

- Décris-le moi. »

Surpris par cette brusque demande, Yoshiki en oublia sa colère.

« Pardon ?

- hide-chan. Décris-le moi. Et je ne te parle pas que de son physique… dis-moi ce qui te passe par la tête, lorsque tu penses à lui. »

Yoshiki se laissa retomber lentement sur sa chaise, sous le regard posé et attentif du chanteur. Fermant à nouveau les yeux, il invoqua à lui l'image souriante de son guitariste. Immédiatement, son cœur se serra.

« Il a toujours un grand sourire sur le visage, commença t-il. Un rire cristallin, qui semble venir de partout à la fois… des cheveux lumineux… quand il entre dans une pièce, c'est comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance – rien, sauf lui. Il efface tout le reste. Il est un peu… éblouissant.

- Le soleil de ton univers » commenta pensivement Toshi.

Yoshiki hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

« En quelque sorte. Quand il n'est pas là, tout me semble froid et vain. Tout, sauf la musique. Les ombres se font plus présentes lorsqu'il disparaît – elles engloutissent tout, et ne s'en vont que lorsque lui, il revient. Toujours avec le même sourire…

- La musique de ton âme.

- … »

Le batteur se tu un instant, plongé dans ses réflexions. Puis un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, un sourire tellement franc qu'il surprit le chanteur.

« Et ses yeux… ses yeux magnifiques, qui brillent tant. Il y a tout le bonheur du monde, concentré là-dedans. Et la souffrance, aussi. Mais ça, il veut le cacher, je pense… »

Son sourire retomba aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

« Mais j'ai tout gâché… » murmura t-il.

Un nouveau silence, douloureux celui-là. Dans les pièces voisines, on entendait le raclement des chaises que l'on déplaçait, le brouhaha des conversations… le staff et les membres du groupe… seule manquait la voix enjouée d'un certain guitariste aux cheveux roses, probablement isolé, contrairement à son habitude, dans un endroit un peu trop vide, un peu trop sombre.

« Tu l'aimes » conclut Toshi en décroisant les bras.

Yoshiki ne répondit rien.

« Bon… venons-en au baiser. Raconte-moi ça. »

Le batteur s'exécuta, narrant aussi bien qu'il le pouvait cette envie irrépressible qui lui avait étreint la raison avec tant d'insistance, se rappelant la moindre de ses pensées, grimaçant au souvenir des réactions du jeune guitariste. Quand il eut terminé, il paraissait encore plus déprimé. Toshi secoua la tête d'un air fatigué :

« C'est sûr que tu as mal agis… _très mal_, même ! Tu n'aurais jamais du déchaîner ta fureur contre lui ! Tu aurais du l'embrasser avec douceur, un jour où il aurait été mieux disposé à l'accepter. Sans l'effaroucher, sans le blesser.

- … c'est tellement compliqué. Je ne me comprends même plus. Je sais bien que je n'aurais jamais du faire ça mais… mais… je ne sais pas, je… je n'arrive jamais avec ces choses-là… notre histoire aurait peut être eu une chance… et par ma faute, elle est terminée avant même d'avoir commencé…

- Tout n'est pas encore perdu, tu sais. »

Yoshiki secoua la tête d'un air misérable et fataliste.

« Si…

- Non. Ecoute-moi, Yoshi-chan. »

Toshi alla s'agenouiller devant son meilleur ami, lui prit les mains et plongea un regard déterminé dans le sien, bien décidé à le sortir de cette déprime qui lui allait si mal.

« Tu t'y es très mal pris, c'est vrai, mais on peut, peut être, arranger ça… en tout cas, ça vaut toujours la peine d'essayer, tu ne crois pas ?... hide avait l'air rebuté, certes. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que ce soit par toi, et non par lui-même ?

- Mais… il n'aurait aucune raison de…

- Tu connais son passé. Yoshi-chan, mets toi un peu à sa place… il s'est blessé par lui-même, j'en suis sûr. Il souffrait… »

Yoshiki réfléchit quelques minutes puis finit par murmurer :

« D'accord. Tu as raison. Mais ça ne change rien. C'est… c'est toujours de ma faute, merde ! Il s'est fait du mal à cause de moi… non, jamais il ne voudra de moi.

- Ce n'est pas sûr. Peut être que justement, c'est d'un appui dont il a besoin. Et qui serait mieux pour lui que quelqu'un qui lui offrirai tout l'amour dont il a besoin, et dont il a été privé ? Vous ne vous comprenez pas toujours, mais vous pourrez vous soutenir. Vous avez beaucoup souffert… tous les deux. Je suis persuadé qu'il a besoin de toi. Tout ce qu'il te reste à faire, c'est de te faire pardonner…

- On a beaucoup souffert… répéta Yoshiki en un murmure. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que c'est de moi dont il…

- Tu comptes beaucoup pour lui, Yoshi-chan, coupa Toshi. Ca se voit bien. »

Yoshiki tortilla nerveusement un stylo entre ses doigts, ramassé dans le fouillis de la loge. Il ferma les yeux quelques minutes, semblant peser le pour et le contre ; lorsqu'il les rouvrit, tout en lui semblait démontrer la farouche détermination qui l'animait. Plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter, maintenant qu'il avait pris sa décision. Il voulait tenter sa chance…

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

Toshi sourit.

« Et bien, tu devrais déjà commencer par t'excuser…

- M'excuser ?

- Tu ne crois pas que ce serait judicieux après l'avoir amoché de la sorte, et l'avoir par la suite complètement ignoré ? »

Yoshiki rougit brutalement.

« Mais… mais si je l'ai ignoré, c'est que je pensais que…

- Oh, je sais bien, coupa le chanteur. Tu fais toujours les choses à ta façon, hein Yoshi-chan… »

Il ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de son leader alors que celui-ci pressait l'une de ses mains entre les siennes.

« Merci Toshi-chan… qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

- Ah, ça, je l'ignore… » fit celui-ci en éclatant de rire.

Il se releva et redevint vite sérieux.

« Tu pourras tenter de lui faire tes excuses ce soir, après le concert. Juste avant notre petite 'fête' habituelle, pour clôturer la tournée… avec un petit peu de chance, tu t'y prendras bien et vous passerez le reste de la soirée à vous amuser, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé…

- Mais comment je vais m'y prendre, moi ? se lamenta le leader.

- Déjà, expliqua patiemment Toshi, arrange toi pour lui parler seul à seul, tu seras plus à l'aise (de cela, Yoshiki en doutait fortement, mais si Toshi le disait…). Montre toi sympa, ne le brusque pas, explique lui que tu étais surmené, que tu n'as pas voulu ça…

- Mais… lui faire du mal, ok, mais l'embrasser… ça, je l'ai voulu…

- Laisse ces détails dans le vague. Ce n'est pas la peine de lui avouer dès ce soir ce que tu ressens, tu risques de lui faire peur. Arrange toi pour regagner sa confiance. Il te suffit d'être sincère, Yoshi-chan.

- Ok… »

Toshi, qui avait déjà la main sur la poignée de porte et s'amusait secrètement de la mine déconfite de son ami, s'immobilisa.

« Et en attendant, tâche de ne pas l'ignorer ! Souris-lui, regarde-le, parle-lui, mets-le à l'aise pour que le concert se déroule le mieux possible. Il est très important, comme tu ne cesses de nous le répéter… »

Yoshiki lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

Lorsque la porte se referma, il se fit la réflexion qu'il se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. Il y avait peut être encore un espoir, aussi infime qu'il soit… peut être qu'hide retrouverait enfin le sourire… son sourire éblouissant…

« La Musique de mon âme » se répéta t-il, songeur.

* * *

_Mdr', pauvre Yoshiki, il est vraiment nul en amour dans ma fic' xD ! Heureusement que Toshi est là... _


	4. Tâtonnements

Mdr', merci pour toutes vos reviews, tout le monde ! C'est vrai, que ferait Yoshiki sans Toshi xD

Ce nouveau chapitre est encore une fois assez tortueux entre nos deux musiciens... je vous laisse le découvrir. Quant au prochain, il sera... comment dire... 'riche en péripéthies'... 8) Ha oui, au fait, je n'ai pas pu résister. La dernière remarque d'hide vient d'une de mes lectrices mdr' (vraiment, c'était trop fort, j'ai succombé...)

* * *

**La Musique de ton âme**

**IV – ****Tâtonnements**

Les sons valsaient joyeusement à travers la vaste salle de concert bondée, que les spots colorés illuminaient sans cesse. Au rythme des brusques mouvements de foule, semblables à des vagues de clameurs déferlantes dans un océan d'émerveillement déchaîné, les notes résonnaient en une litanie profonde, éclatante de vitalité. Resplendissant dans ses habits fluorescents, ses cheveux si particuliers se soulevant fièrement de chaque côté de sa tête, empoignant fermement sa guitare jaune ornée de petits cœurs rouges et s'y agrippant aussi fort qu'il l'osait, hide souriait sans discontinuer, sautant de part et d'autre de la scène, profitant pleinement de cette musique libératrice à laquelle il conférait une merveilleuse touche d'exotisme. Il ne pensait plus à rien, laissant une fois encore diverses sensations de bien-être et d'adrénaline l'envahir jusqu'à l'engourdir peu à peu. Il se sentait bien, enfin à sa place sous les ovations de cette multitude de gens qui étaient venus les voir des quatre coins du pays, lui et ses amis toujours présents à ces côtés et qui unissaient superbement leur instrument ou leur voix au sien. Yoshiki semblait ressentir la même chose, se défoulant sur sa batterie avec passion, ou se laissant gagner par la mélancolie sur ses morceaux de piano. Il jouait avec tous ses sentiments, allant de l'amour à la haine, de la tendresse à la fureur, de la puissance à la faiblesse. C'était à hide qu'il dédiait en secret toutes les émotions qui s'épanouissaient en lui à ces moments là, c'était à lui et rien qu'à lui ce soir qu'étaient destinés ces chapelés de notes argentées, reflets incontestables de son âme, qui s'élevaient à une cadence endiablée au dessus du public démesuré, par delà les envolées effrénées de la guitare de Pata – et surtout de son guitariste préféré, tout pétillant de bonne humeur -, du grondement assuré de la basse de Heath, toujours accompagnés de la voix vibrante de Toshi.

C'était fort, c'était intense. Et tout le monde en redemandait.

* * *

A la fin du concert, se furent cinq musiciens exténués qui vinrent s'échouer sur les fauteuils des loges, cherchant à prolonger le plus longtemps possible l'excitation qui leur battait toujours les tempes, l'adrénaline qui pulsait encore dans leurs veines et les vivats de leurs fans qui grondaient doucement dans leur poitrine. Heath plongea immédiatement dans un sommeil profond et réparateur que peuplait l'euphorie de la représentation, Pata alla chercher à boire, Toshi et hide se mirent à parler allégrement de l'événement qui venait d'avoir lieu. Dans cette atmosphère encore un peu électrique, qui se détendait lentement, Yoshiki souriait faiblement. La fatigue le tenaillait, mais il ne s'était pas évanoui. Il n'avait pas non plus simulé le moindre malaise. Il avait voulu un concert exceptionnel, pour son public, pour son groupe, pour son père et, avouons-le, pour hide. hide qui avait eu l'air enchanté depuis qu'il était monté sur scène, et qui était maintenant assis entre lui et Toshi sur le grand canapé rouge, exactement comme d'habitude. Peut être ne s'en était-il tout simplement pas encore aperçu… Pourtant, Yoshiki se rappelait d'un moment précis de cette soirée – Tears. Lors de cette chanson, au combien maudite et vénérée, hide l'avait regardé et lui avait même souri, comme pour le réconforter, comme s'il avait deviné la présence de toutes ces ombres qui lui enserraient douloureusement le cœur à ce moment-là. Juste une fois. Comme si rien n'avait changé. Comme si il ne portait pas encore ses marques à lui sur sa peau si douce…

Le leader secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de repenser à cela. Surtout qu'il lui fallait maintenant espérer une occasion d'être seul avec hide pour pouvoir lui parler – encore faudrait-il d'ailleurs qu'il l'écoute… Toshi échangea un fugitif regard avec lui, comme s'il avait saisi le cours de ses pensées, et alors qu'hide tournait la tête, il en profita pour envoyer un coussin sur la tête de Heath. Le dormeur se réveilla en sursauts, mais avant même qu'il n'ait eut le temps d'émettre la moindre protestation, Toshi l'avait déjà relevé et le poussait vers la porte, déclarant qu'ils allaient voir ce que faisait Pata avec les boissons. Interceptant ce dernier qui revenait de la loge d'à côté, il le prit par l'autre bras et emmena sans tarder les deux musiciens avec lui – le plus loin possible d'hide et de Yoshiki, conformément au plan…

« Quand Toshi est déterminé, c'est quelque chose… » Songea Yoshiki. En une toute autre situation, il aurait probablement souri, mais là hide fronçait les sourcils, loin de paraître enchanté par la tournure que prenaient les événements. A peine s'était-il relevé que Yoshiki en faisait autant, inquiet.

« hide-kun ! Attends, s'il te plait… je voulais… te parler. »

hide se tourna vers lui, ne sachant visiblement pas quelle conduite adopter. Il avait l'air de vouloir s'enfuir en courant, ce qui n'avait rien de très encourageant. Yoshiki plongea l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux d'un geste nerveux, et ajouta en se rasseyant :

« Je vais pas te sauter dessus, tu sais… »

hide resta debout quelques instants encore, puis finit par se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil. En face du batteur, cette fois.

* * *

hide ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Yoshiki était assis en face de lui, triturant une serviette entre ses doigts, son torse toujours luisant de sueur se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration lente et profonde. Aussi incongru que cela pouvait paraître à cet instant, hide le trouva beau. Magnifique, même. Comme pendant chaque live, où il jouait comme un véritable dieu… Il secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas penser ce genre de choses. Yoshiki allait lui dire qu'il le haïssait, il en était sûr. Il allait lui dire que le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé plus tôt l'avait profondément écoeuré, comme toute sa personne d'ailleurs, et il allait s'en aller. Le laisser seul, une fois de plus…

« C'est à propos de toute à l'heure… » commença le pianiste, cherchant ses mots.

« Ca y est, pensa hide. C'est fini. Adieu, Yoshi-kun… »

« … je voulais m'excuser. »

Le guitariste fronça les sourcils, étonné. Yoshiki, prenant ce geste pour de la colère ou du mépris à son encontre, s'empressa de poursuivre :

« Attends… je sais que j'ai fait n'importe quoi, je le reconnais… je t'ai fais mal, je me suis fais mal, bref, j'ai foiré sur toute la ligne… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais je ne recommencerais plus. Je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défense, si ce n'est que j'étais en colère et que j'en avais envie, et tu as parfaitement le droit de m'en vouloir. Mais j'aimerais au moins que tu saches que… que je suis profondément désolé. »

Yoshiki baissa les yeux. hide, lui, en ouvrait de grands, éberlué. Désolé ?! Désolé de lui avoir fait du mal ? Mais alors… il ne le détestait donc pas ?

* * *

Yoshiki n'osait relever la tête. Il s'y était une fois encore très mal pris, il le savait. Il était décidemment plus que nul… et il ne faisait sans doute qu'empirer les choses. Dans quelques instants, hide allait se lever et lui envoyer son poing dans la figure, et il aurait parfaitement raison. Il s'étonnait d'ailleurs qu'il ne l'ait pas déjà fait plus tôt. Il allait le regarder avec les yeux emplis d'une haine étincelante, qu'il aurait largement mérité… il serra les dents, attendant le coup de poignard qui allait lui ouvrir le cœur. Et pourtant, ce fut une voix douce, légèrement tremblante, qui lui répondit :

« C'est vrai ? Tu… tu ne me détestes pas ? »

Yoshiki releva prestement les yeux. hide le regardait – le regardait ! – avec surprise. Avec surprise ?

« Te détester ? Mais pourquoi ? »

L'étonnement de son interlocuteur sembla à son comble.

« Mais… à cause de ce que je suis… de mon corps…

- Ton corps ? »

Yoshiki était de plus en plus perdu. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire, dégoûté par son corps ? Il nageait en pleine confusion. Il s'apprêtait à demander des explications lorsque les paroles de son meilleur ami lui revinrent en mémoire : « _hide avait l'air rebuté, certes. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que ce soit contre toi, et pas contre lui-même ?... tu connais son passé… mets-toi un peu à sa place…_ » Alors c'était donc ça. Toshi avait raison depuis le début. Il ne savait pas si il devait s'en réjouir ou se sentir accablé…

« Non. Je ne suis pas repoussé par ton corps, si c'est là ce que tu veux dire. »

Toujours cette franche incrédulité chez le guitariste. Teintée d'un peu… d'espoir ? Non, impossible. Il avait sûrement du rêver. Le guitariste sembla se plonger dans de profondes réflexions, puis se tourna à nouveau vers lui :

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par 'je me suis fait du mal, bref, j'ai tout foiré' ? »

« _Je ne peux pas… je ne dois pas lui avouer mes sentiments maintenant, se serait trop bête_, songea Yoshiki en fermant les yeux. _Toshi m'a prévenu_. »

« Tu es un de mes meilleurs amis, hide-kun. Je… je n'aime pas te voir malheureux à cause de moi. »

Yoshiki crut voir passer dans les yeux de l'autre un fugitif éclair de déception, mais là encore, il avait du rêver.

« Ce n'était pas à cause de toi, Yoshi-chan. C'était par… par ma propre faute. »

Si se faire à nouveau appeler par ce surnom affectueux n'était pas sans lui faire plaisir, le batteur n'en voulait pas moins tout comprendre. Il voulait venir en aide à hide…

« Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es… 'blessé' comme ça ?

- … c'est Toshi qui t'as dit ça ? grimaça le guitariste.

- Même sans lui, je l'aurais deviné, tu sais… »

Yoshiki désigna d'un geste de la main les bandages et les pansements soigneusement dissimulés au public pendant la représentation par les soins du guitariste. Ce dernier se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées et finit par murmurer :

« Des fantômes… juste des fantômes… »

Et Yoshiki comprit. Il comprit instantanément ce que hide avait voulu lui dire. Lui-même avait les siens, plus présents que jamais en ce moment, et il était sans doute le plus apte à comprendre le jeune homme à l'air soudain si sombre. Il se leva et vint s'agenouiller devant le guitariste, comme Toshi devant lui quelques heures auparavant, prenant doucement sa main bandée dans la sienne. Les yeux ombrés plongèrent dans les siens.

« hide-chan… je comprends, tu sais. Si jamais les… les fantômes menacent de t'engloutir… dis-le moi, d'accord ? Je serais là. Je me rachèterais, hide-chan. Je te le promets. »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du guitariste.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, Yoshi-chan… »

Yoshiki lui rendit son sourire. L'instant d'après, hide s'était levé et emparé de la serviette de Yoshiki, avec laquelle il lui frottait la tête avec force en éclatant de rire, tandis que le batteur se débattait pour la lui reprendre, lui aussi secoué d'un agréable fou rire. Il finit par attraper la serviette et à la tirer vers lui, mais hide résista.

« Tu sais, lança t-il d'un air subitement pensif, ça aurait même pu être bien, si tu ne m'avais pas confondu avec ta batterie… »

Yoshiki ouvrit de grands yeux, son cœur accélérant brusquement la cadence. hide profita de son trouble pour lui arracher la serviette, éclatant à nouveau de rire.

« Non mais attends un peu, toi ! fit Yoshiki d'un air faussement vexé. Tu vas voir, si je t'attrape… »

Et il s'élança derrière un jeune homme aux cheveux roses et au rire amusé, bien décidé à le rattraper si la fatigue n'avait pas raison de lui avant.

* * *

Adossé à la porte, un sourire blasé sur le visage, Toshi sirotait sa bière.

« Bande de baka aveugles… de vrais gosses ! »


	5. Dérapage

Mdr', merci tout le monde, je vois que mon Toshi remporte un vif succès ! :)

Bon, comme nos mes deux chers petits persos principaux ont une poisse d'enfer pour l'instant (pour l'instant, hein), il va se passer quelque chose qui va tout bouleverser à nouveau !! Je me demande si vous allez aimer ce chapitre... enfin bon, j'ai pris un plaisir fou à l'écrire. Ha oui : je vous interdis de critiquer mon pauvre Yoshiki, il a juste été un tout petit peu dépassé par la situation xD

* * *

**La musique de ton âme**

**V – Dérapage**

hide ajusta une mèche de cheveux colorés derrière son oreille, l'air songeur. Il attrapa son pot de gel et entreprit méthodiquement d'arranger sa coiffure. Si en apparence, il paraissait aussi calme que d'habitude - si tant était évidemment que le turbulent guitariste puisse être qualifié de calme - les pensées et les émotions se bousculaient dans son esprit en effervescence. Yoshiki ne le haïssait pas, Yoshiki tenait toujours à lui… n'y tenant plus, il reposa son peigne et se mit à faire une danse de joie improvisée dans sa salle de bain réparée. Poussant de petits cris inarticulés, il tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même avant de se laisser tomber sur le rebord de sa baignoire, un grand sourire s'étalant sur son visage. Il se sentait tellement léger…

Il avait vraiment adoré cette soirée. Un concert formidable, et cette discussion avec Yoshiki… Yoshiki qui lui avait dit qu'il était l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Yoshiki qui l'avait compris, chose qu'il n'avait jamais seulement osé imaginer… lorsque le batteur s'était agenouillé devant lui, il avait eu tout le mal du monde à masquer son trouble. Yoshiki était vraiment magnifique, lorsqu'il lui souriait…

Pour se calmer, hide se passa de l'eau glacée sur le visage, appréciant l'agréable sensation de fraîcheur que cela lui procurait, et rigolant allégrement à la vue de son maquillage discret qui lui coulait maintenant sur les joues. Il l'enleva et promena son regard sur la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Un miroir flambant neuf aux reflets légèrement agressifs de la lumière blafarde des néons, un lavabo impeccable, pas le moindre éclat de verre sur le sol… Toshi avait vraiment fait du bon travail. A croire qu'il était doué en tout…

« Toshi-chan… et dire que sans toi, je serais parti. J'aurais tout quitté, et j'aurais manqué ça… »

Et il ne faisait évidemment pas allusion à la remise en état de la salle de bain dévastée. Son sourire augmenta encore. Oui, tout avait été génial… et la nuit ne faisait que commencer ! Abandonnant là ses pinceaux et optant finalement pour un nature décontracté, il quitta la pièce à grandes enjambées.

* * *

Yoshiki secoua la tête pour chasser le sourire niais qui ne voulait toujours pas quitter son visage. Il se sentait un peu ridicule, mais quelle importance ! Il était tellement heureux, maintenant qu'il avait réussi à retrouver son guitariste… Adoptant un air un peu plus sérieux qui convenait sans doute mieux à son statut de leader, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se retrouva en face de Pata, qui l'attendait de pied ferme, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. L'expression sévère qu'il abordait n'était pas sans rappeler au pianiste celle de son meilleur ami, plus tôt dans la journée, et il grimaça.

« Pata-k…

- Il faut qu'on parle, Yoshi-kun.

- … ha ?

- Maintenant que j'ai réussi à échapper à Toshi, je veux savoir tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et hide ! Et pourquoi il a été si taciturne et déprimé tout au long de la journée. Tout de suite. »

Yoshiki se passa une main dans ses cheveux fraîchement lavés, et eut un sourire forcé :

« Ca c'est arrangé, tu sais…

- Cela m'éton… »

Mais avant même que ce guitariste ne puisse terminer sa phrase, un deuxième déboula dans le couloir, un immense sourire sur le visage à la vue de Yoshiki. Il entrelaça chacun de ses bras à l'un de ceux du batteur et de Pata, et se mit en marche, les entraînant joyeusement. Le sourire niais de Yoshiki était revenu, plus déterminé que jamais.

« En route pour la fiesta, les jeunes ! »

Pata paraissait tellement éberlué par ce brusque changement d'attitude chez son ami que le batteur éclata de rire, un rire tellement communicatif qu'il les avait gagné tous les trois lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall. Toshi leur adressa un grand sourire, et Heath fit de même, bien que quelque peu dépassé par les événements.

La 'fiesta', comme l'appelait si bien hide, avait lieu dans l'hôtel même. Le personnel leur avait prêté une grande salle pour l'occasion, décorée de toute sorte de fioritures parfois légèrement excentriques soigneusement – dont certaines ajoutées par hide - et au centre de laquelle se dressait un large buffet qui n'attendait plus que le bon vouloir des convives. C'était là que le groupe, remonté à bloc, ainsi que le staff ravi se retrouvèrent, parlant et riant joyeusement pendant plusieurs heures. On y discutait de tout, aussi bien de la tournée achevée en beauté que des projets d'avenirs et des passions de chacun, le domaine musical restant quand même prédominant. L'alcool coulait généralement à flots ; c'était le moment de décompresser, de s'amuser, d'évacuer le stress accumulé tout au long des représentations et de se féliciter de la réussite de ces dernières.

Il était déjà quatre et demi du matin lorsque hide, qui avait mis une ambiance d'enfer pendant la fête, se releva lourdement du fauteuil dans lequel il avait mystérieusement échoué, et annonça qu'il montait se reposer. hide avait beaucoup bu, la boisson étant l'un de ses habituels vices. Le sol tanguait sous ses pieds, et il ne fit que deux pas approximatifs avant de trébucher et de manquer de peu de s'étaler par terre, rattrapé de justesse par un Yoshiki presque aussi éméché que lui.

« Oh Yo… Yoshi-chan… hoqueta le guitariste avec un grand sourire un peu nigaud.

- Tu vas même pas at… atteindre la porte ! Je te ra… raccompagne jusqu'à ta ch… chambre… » proposa tant bien que mal le batteur.

hide accepta sans discuter et, se tenant l'un à l'autre, ils traversèrent la salle encore relativement bondée d'un pas incertain avant de rentrer en plein dans la porte.

« Aïe ! gémit Yoshiki. Elle… elle m'est rentrée d'dans…

- Hihi… c'est toi qui l'a p… pas vuhuhu… ! »

hide semblait secoué d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Il dû s'y reprendre plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à ouvrir et à sortir dans le couloir faiblement éclairé. Naviguant d'un mur à l'autre dans une trajectoire quelque peu imprécise, ils entreprirent de traverser l'hôtel jusqu'à la chambre du guitariste. Chantant d'une voix légèrement faussée par l'alcool des chansons parfois paillardes – auxquelles les clients de l'hôtel jugèrent bon de ne pas prêter attention -, ils gravirent une poignée d'escaliers – qui, selon Yoshiki, contenaient bien trop de marches. Arrivé au cinquième étage, hide s'écroula sur le sol, terrassé par son fou rire qui ne voulait décidemment pas le lâcher.

« Hihihihi… on s'est trompés d'é… d'éthahahahages… ! »

Ils en redescendirent donc un, Yoshiki à reculons et hide sur les fesses, avant de reprendre leur hypothétique périple au quatrième. Finalement parvenu à la fin du couloir, hide se mit à le remonter lentement, presque religieusement, posant ses mains sur chaque porte avec une attitude comique de profonde concentration.

« hi… hide-chan… tu f… fais… kôa ?

- Je… heuheu… je ch… chéhéhéhérche… la si… sixième porte dans ce senhenhenhens… c'est ma… hahaha… ma ch… chambre… »

Yoshiki entreprit de l'aider, mais se prenant les pieds dans un des tapis ocre délavés qui recouvraient le carrelage clair, il s'étala sur le sol sous le rire cristallin du guitariste qui, en essayant de l'aider, le rejoignit par terre. Il s'écoula une bonne dizaine de minutes avant qu'une vieille japonaise à l'air sévère n'ouvre sa porte pour les enjoindre froidement à cesser tout ce boucan. Le rire de hide ne se calma pas pour autant, et il lui fit son plus beau sourire avant de lui tirer la langue. Visiblement choquée, la femme referma vivement sa porte.

« El… elle avait la même ex… expression que T… Toshi et Pa… Pata aujourd'hui… » fit Yoshiki.

Quelques minutes se perdirent à nouveau sous leur fou rire partagé, tandis qu'ils s'imaginaient chacun des membres du groupe sous un vieux chignon gris, les sourcils froncés de désapprobation, vêtus en tout et pour tout d'une robe de chambre rose pâle. Ils en étaient arrivés à hide lorsque les deux musiciens se laissèrent tomber sur le lit dudit guitariste, après avoir enfin trouvé sa chambre. hide roulait d'un côté à l'autre du grand matelas, toujours en proie à son interminable crise de fou rire. Une pensée subite traversa l'esprit embrumé de Yoshiki : même complètement bourré, hide restait magnifique. Les cheveux en bataille, son regard un peu fou noyé sous des larmes de bonne humeur, les vêtements débraillés par leurs nombreuses chutes…

« Même habillé en vieille f… femme, je parie que tu serais t… toujours aussi beau » murmura Yoshiki avec un sérieux déconcertant.

La phrase en elle-même avait beau paraître quelque peu débile, venant de la bouche d'un batteur éméché, hide s'arrêta de rire, conservant néanmoins un large sourire.

« C'est vrai ?

- Oui. »

La main de Yoshiki se tendit lentement pour caresser le visage du guitariste, qui inclina la tête à sa rencontre. Les doigts du pianiste glissèrent avec douceur sur ses joues, sur son front, sur ses lèvres qu'il caressa délicatement, très délicatement, comme pour effacer les marques qu'elles portaient encore.

« Je suis désolé… » murmura Yoshiki.

Il se sentait toujours aussi misérable d'avoir osé faire du mal à cet ange aux cheveux fluorescents qui le regardait sans détourner les yeux. Yoshiki retira sa main. Le guitariste tenta de se relever, mais il retomba durement sur le sol. Résigné, il se traîna jusqu'à l'armoire de la chambre d'hôtel, d'où il sortit une grande bouteille de liquide sombre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu f… fais ? demanda Yoshiki.

- J'ai soif. Pa… pas toi ?

- Si. »

C'était vrai. Même si Yoshiki savait qu'il ne devrait plus boire _ici_, dans la chambre de son guitariste, qu'il fallait mieux s'arrêter maintenant avant de commettre une nouvelle fois l'irréparable, une autre partie de lui réclamait avec envie la délicieuse boisson alcoolisée que ramenait hide. Il ne parvenait même pas à en lire l'étiquette, mais peu lui importait. hide se hissa sur le lit, dévissa le bouchon et but une grande gorgée. Il tendit ensuite sa bouteille à Yoshiki, qui en fit autant. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, avant que hide ne se mette à boire plusieurs longues gorgées d'affilée, sans faire mine de partager encore.

« Et moi ? » grogna Yoshiki.

hide lui sourit en levant la bouteille, la mettant hors d'atteinte du batteur qui, dans son état d'ébriété avancée, ne parvenait pas à l'attraper. Contrarié, ce dernier se jeta sur le guitariste et entreprit de le chatouiller allégrement. Secoué à nouveau par un puissant fou rire, auquel s'ajoutaient les hoquets dus à la boisson, hide tentait tant bien que mal de garder sa bouteille. Finalement vaincu, il en aspira une ultime gorgée avant de la tendre à Yoshiki. Mais ce dernier ne sembla même pas l'avoir remarquée, se contentant de regarder, visiblement fasciné, le filet de boisson qui coulait sur le menton de hide. Le guitariste, la bouche pleine, semblait attendre qu'il se saisisse de la bouteille avant d'avaler. Yoshiki se pencha en avant, doucement, et entrouvrit ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de la peau pâle de hide, conscient du souffle précipité de ce dernier sur sa joue. Sortant la langue, il lécha délicatement la traînée dorée, étincelante sous les rayons de lune qui baignaient la chambre d'une atmosphère douce et envoûtante. Remontant lentement jusqu'à sa bouche, il finit par y apposer la sienne pour la seconde fois de la journée, échangeant cette fois un long baiser sulfureux, se délectant de l'alcool qu'il avalait en même temps que le goût du guitariste. Lorsqu'il se recula, hide le regardait avec des yeux brillants d'une délicieuse lueur primitive, le souffle erratique et les lèvres à nouveau merveilleusement gonflées. S'en était trop pour Yoshiki. Bien que sa raison lui criait de partir avant de tout bouleverser à nouveau, son cœur et son corps eurent tôt fait de la faire taire et il se jeta sur hide, s'allongeant sur son guitariste assoiffé qui s'empara de la bouteille et la porta aux lèvres du batteur. Ce dernier but à nouveau avant de se pencher sur lui, l'alcool dégoulinant à la commissure de ses lèvres, toute raison envolée.

* * *

« Dis m… moi, Yoshi-chan, toi au… aussi tu vois d… des étoiles un peu fl… floues ?

- Oui. R… Roses. »

Portées par cette musique, tout au fond de son âme, qui résonnait au rythme des battements incontrôlables de son coeur…


	6. Peut être

Lol, merci tout le monde, je suis contente des réactions qu'ont entraînées mon chapitre :) Celui-ci sera plus basé sur le côté "moral" de mes p'tits persos', essentiel à mon histoire, mais je vous promets le prochain plus mouvementé :).

* * *

**La Musique de ton âme**

**VI – Peut-être**

Yoshiki se réveilla lentement, appréciant l'agréable engourdissement qui l'enveloppait d'une brume impénétrable. A peine eut-il ouvert les yeux qu'une fulgurante douleur se répercuta par vagues successives dans sa tête toute entière. Les refermant en grimaçant à cause des rayons aveuglants du soleil, il tâtonna en quête d'un oreiller sous lequel s'abriter. Ce fut une masse de cheveux indisciplinés qu'il rencontra… Rouvrant précipitamment les yeux, il eut un brusque sursaut qui le fit bondir sur le côté, et il tomba du lit, s'emberlificotant dans les couvertures. Il les repoussa tant bien que mal, en proie à la plus vive panique, et se redressa, complètement réveillé maintenant. Son regard tomba alors sur le beau musicien qui dormait près de lui, lové sur les coussins qu'il avait si désespérément cherché à atteindre…

« hi… hide-chan… » murmura t-il.

C'était bien le guitariste qui dormait toujours dans le grand lit blanc, ses cheveux adorablement décoiffés retombant en douceur de chaque côté de son visage, dont se dégageaient une sérénité et un calme surprenant. hide dormait, ses soucis bien loin derrière la barrière de ses rêves, son torse dévoilé à la lumière éclatante qui baignait la chambre. Yoshiki poussa un petit cri étranglé à la vue des nombreux suçons qu'hide abordait, et qui défiaient calmement son regard.

« Au moins, il a encore son pantalon… Kami-sama, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fais ? »

Une migraine terrible lui vrillait les tempes, qu'il se massait machinalement, l'air absent. La soirée de la veille lui revenait lentement, mais par brides, ce qui était quelque peu stressant… _lui et hide à la fête... puis dans les couloirs… dans sa chambre… un mince filet doré qui s'écoule d'une bouche un peu trop tentante… et ensuite…_plus rien. Juste un immense trou noir qui obscurcissait méchamment sa mémoire, et que seule une unique phrase parvenait à percer.

_Dis m… moi, Yoshi-chan, toi au… aussi tu vois d… des étoiles un peu fl… floues ?_

…

Nerveusement, il se rassit sur le bord du lit, mortifié. Essayant de se calmer, il laissa son regard errer autour de lui, ce qui s'avéra être une profonde erreur : il se retrouva en train d'admirer la peau parfaite qui se dévoilait à lui, cette peau qu'il était sans doute le seul à voir depuis bien longtemps, une douce chaire qui une fois encore portait des marques, mais des marques si belles, cette fois… Yoshiki avala difficilement sa salive, troublé par tout l'amour qui lui gonflait le cœur à cette simple vision.

« Comment va-t-il réagir face à cela… sans doute m'en voudra t-il… qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?... je ne peux plus rien nier, maintenant…. »

Lentement, il tendit sa main et repoussa une mèche de cheveux rose qui lui cachait le visage du bel endormi, perdu dans une quiétude qui allait bientôt lui être enlevée, par sa faute. Il ne savait pas si il devait regretter de lui avoir fait cela, ou au contraire se réjouir d'avoir eu ce privilège… sa main se perdit bientôt dans le cou si fin du guitariste, le parcourant avec douceur et redessinant distraitement le contour des marques qu'il y avait déposé. Il finit par descendre le long du torse pâle, qui se contracta légèrement à son contact. hide poussa soudain un grognement confus dans son sommeil, et étira les bras. Yoshiki retira précipitamment sa main, et contempla avec une appréhension croissante le guitariste qui se frottait les yeux pour sortir de la torpeur qui l'enveloppait encore. Le batteur se sentait comme paralysé, incapable de faire le moindre geste. hide finit par se redresser. Il ouvrit les yeux, promena son regard sur la pièce avant de tomber sur Yoshiki, torse nu lui aussi, les lèvres encore un peu rouges, l'air profondément terrifié. Les yeux de hide s'agrandirent de stupéfaction.

« Yo… _Yoshiki ?!_ »

Le batteur cligna des yeux. Retrouvant sa mobilité, il se releva d'un bond et traversa la chambre le plus rapidement possible avant de sortir dans le couloir, fuyant sa culpabilité et surtout la crainte que son guitariste ne le rejette définitivement.

* * *

Lorsque hide avait ouvert les yeux, il se sentait bien. Mieux qu'à l'ordinaire, en tout cas, même si sa tête le lançait un peu, comme à chaque fois qu'il ingurgitait une trop grande quantité d'alcool. Son regard s'était alors arrêté sur Yoshiki – et il avait senti son cœur manquer un battement. Que faisait Yoshiki, ici, dans sa chambre ? Torse nu et plus beau que jamais… une exclamation de surprise lui avait échappée. C'est alors qu'il avait remarqué l'expression terrifiée du batteur, qui s'était prestement relevé et avait quitté la pièce…

L'air estomaqué, hide posait maintenant un regard vide sur la porte fermée, se remémorant lentement leur nuit. Si Yoshiki n'en avait gardé que des souvenirs partiels, lui se rappelait du moindre détail, du moindre regard qu'ils avaient échangé, du moindre baiser, de chaque tracé brûlant que les lèvres du pianiste avaient glissées sur sa peau. Il passa lentement ses doigts sur les marques qu'il abordait maintenant. Yoshiki s'était montré tellement entreprenant… pourquoi avait-il eu l'air de le regretter amèrement à son réveil ? Avait-il deviné que l'idée de lui faire perdre le contrôle de lui-même avait traversé l'esprit d'hide ? Le guitariste se ratatina en position fœtale sur le lit qui lui paraissait soudain si froid et si grand. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à agir comme ça… il avait juste voulu le contact de la peau de Yoshiki contre la sienne, rien qu'une fois. Juste pour découvrir toutes ces merveilles qu'il avait vu danser dans son regard, lorsqu'il lui avait effleuré la peau en lui murmurant, tout à fait paradoxalement, qu'il était désolé de l'avoir touché… comme s'il se retenait, pour une raison mystérieuse. hide avait voulu faire disparaître ses résistances…

Mais peut être s'était-il trompé. Sans doute, même. Sinon, pourquoi Yoshiki se serait-il enfui ?

hide poussa un profond soupir et traversa la pièce, allant s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Debout devant son miroir, il contemplait en silence sa peau. Il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait, ou ce qu'il avait laissé faire. Aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, il avait aimé son corps alors que celui du pianiste le chérissait avec passion. Pour la première fois depuis des dizaines d'années, il s'était senti vivant, il s'était senti vrai. Il s'était senti normal… presque… important.

Non, il ne regrettait rien, même s'il se doutait que cela allait lui coûter cher…

* * *

Yoshiki serra les dents. Il tournait en rond sur le tapis rêche qui recouvrait sa chambre, comme un lion sur le sol glacé de sa cage. Il sentait des sueurs froides lui dévaler lentement le dos. Plus il réfléchissait, et moins il voyait de solution. Et cette fichue migraine qui ne voulait pas s'en aller, et le sol qui tanguait encore légèrement sous ses yeux, et cette envie de vomir qui se faisait un peu plus pressante et désagréable à chaque instant, et ce tournis qui le gagnait lentement mais sûrement… comme s'il avait besoin d'avoir la gueule de bois, précisément maintenant ! Rageur, il décocha un violent coup de poing dans le mur qui lui faisait face, et qui trembla légèrement sous l'impact. Poussant un petit sifflement de douleur, il se plia en deux, se tenant la main.

« Et merde… »

Cette brusque douleur avait au moins le mérite d'assourdir quelque peu sa fureur, qui ne s'évanouissait vraiment jamais avant que ses doigts ne rencontrent les fermes baguettes d'une batterie ou les douces touches d'un piano. Il se sentait un peu dans le même état que la veille, peu après son baiser avec hide, si ce n'était qu'en plus d'un mal être moral, celui physique s'y rajoutait sournoisement. Il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau de rhinocéros lui était passé dessus, encore et encore…

« C'est la dernière fois que je bois autant après un concert ! » songea t-il amèrement.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, les bras en croix, la tête bourdonnante et de fugitifs élancements douloureux remontant toujours le long de son bras. Le cœur serré, aussi.

« Je suis maudit… » lâcha t-il sombrement.

Il n'aurait jamais le courage de présenter une nouvelle fois ses excuses à hide, c'était tout bonnement impensable. Il était donc exclu d'aller voir Toshi, car il était sûr que son meilleur ami le pousserait à avoir une discussion avec son guitariste. Comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Résigné, il poussa un profond soupir. D'ici la fin d'après-midi, tout le monde partirait en période de repos. Le mieux était encore de parvenir à éviter le plus possible le guitariste jusque là. Avec un petit peu de chance, à leur retour, l'histoire se serait tassée…

« Ne sois pas bête, intervint la voix de Toshi quelque part dans sa tête fatiguée et douloureuse. Vu la façon dont tu lui as sauté dessus, le temps n'arrangera rien du tout ! »

Yoshiki se prit la tête entre les mains, écrasé par la fatalité. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas une solution, mais il n'en avait pas d'autre. Il faudrait impérativement qu'il parle avec hide dès qu'ils rentreraient de leur période de repos, pour la bonne entente dans le groupe. En attendant, il lui restait plusieurs semaines pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui dire, et pour se donner le courage de le faire.

Il poussa un grognement évasif. Il sentait triste, terriblement triste. Il se surprit même à imaginer ce qu'aurait été sa matinée, si hide l'avait accepté. Il l'aurait passée tout contre ce corps chaud et doux, loin des douleurs et des peines qu'il ressentait maintenant. Loin du monde, aussi. Ils se seraient câlinés tranquillement, aussi heureux qu'insouciants… en y repensant, il s'était souvent imaginé avec hide. Il avait juste cru l'associer distraitement à son avenir, alors que c'était dans son cœur qu'il avait toujours rêvé de l'avoir… peut être que ce matin… peut être que si il n'était pas parti ainsi…

Yoshiki poussa un nouveau soupir à fendre l'âme et secoua violemment la tête, avant de se retourner pour disparaître sous ses couvertures. Non, si il était resté, tout aurait sans doute été fini… hide l'aurait rejeté. Pas méchamment, non… mais il ne voulait pas d'une nouvelle déchirure brûlante dans son cœur déjà si tourmenté, une nouvelle plaie à ajouter au martyre de ses tourments. Même s'il savait bien qu'il ne serait jamais heureux _avec _hide, puisque le destin ne lui ferait jamais ce cadeau, le fait de l'entendre de sa bouche ruinerait bien trop de choses. Notamment son espoir, aussi ténu soit-il…

« Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air en colère ou désapprobateur, à son réveil, reprit cette petit voix aussi impertinente qu'impitoyable dans sa tête. Juste étonné, stupéfait et un peu perdu… »

Yoshiki grimaça. C'était juste parce que le guitariste n'avait pas encore réalisé ce qui venait de se passer, à ce moment là, il ne s'était pas encore souvenu de… de tout cela…

« Mais peut être, peut être qu'il s'en souvenait… et que cela ne le… »

Yoshiki poussa un violent cri de désespoir et de fureur mêlés, interrompant ces pensées douloureuses, et envoya ses coussins valdinguer à travers la pièce. Il se releva du lit en titubant un peu, se saisit de sa lampe de chevet et la fracassa contre le mur. Il s'apprêtait à faire de même avec ladite table de nuit lorsqu'il s'effondra sur le sol, des larmes dans les yeux.

« Non… non, ce n'est pas possible… parce que dans ce cas-là… j'aurais… j'aurais tout gâché… une nouvelle fois… »

Respirant difficilement, il se retourna sur le dos, fixant le plafond un peu trop blanc, qui agressait ses yeux tout comme ses pensées agressaient son cœur.

« Non… se reprit-il en un murmure. C'aurait été trop beau, qu'il ne m'en veuille pas… dans tous les cas, je suis dans une situation délicate vis-à-vis de lui… et si je lui dis que j'ai fais cela sous l'emprise de la boisson, je ne serais pas crédible… j'en suis persuadé. Ce n'est pas l'alcool qui m'a poussé à l'embrasser. Si seulement ce n'était que cela… »

Clignant des yeux, le batteur se releva et d'un pas maladroit gagna la fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit. Insensible aux bouffées d'air frais qui venaient caresser son torse dénudé, il se pencha pour attraper les volets. Les refermant méthodiquement, il y appuya son front brûlant, rivant son regard à un unique interstice de quelques millimètres, raie de lumière presque blanche se démarquant du bois sombre.

« Si seulement je pouvais ne plus ressentir ni sentiments ni émotions… je serais horriblement vide, mais… peut être que je n'aurais pas aussi mal… »

* * *

Pata poussa un discret soupir et attrapa une cigarette. Faisant danser la flamme de son briquet devant ses yeux, il repensa à ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Oh, non pas qu'il en était particulièrement surpris… Yoshiki avait toujours eu l'art de se précipiter dans des situations impossibles, et avec son esprit complexe et son cœur torturé, ça ne devait pas être facile tous les jours…

Pata s'était réveillé très tôt, ce matin-là. Il avait beaucoup bu la veille, lui aussi, et était très fatigué par la tournée, mais il avait toujours quelques troubles de sommeil désagréables qu'il occupait parfois en jouant de la guitare ou en jetant quelques notes sans suite sur des portées chiffonnées. Mais il était trop tard pour qu'il songe à se rendormir, avec son départ à préparer, et trop tôt pour qu'il joue, au risque de réveiller la moitié de l'hôtel, qui n'en demandait pas tant. Il s'était donc levé, avait quitté sa chambre et avait remonté lentement le couloir du quatrième étage, avec dans l'idée d'aller profiter dans premiers rayons du soleil et l'air frais pour fumer tranquillement dehors avant de rentrer préparer ses bagages. Seulement, son plan avait été complètement chamboulé (et il se retrouvait d'ailleurs à fumer sa clope dans sa chambre, l'oreille collée à la cloison qui avait déjà vibrée deux ou trois fois).

Alors qu'il atteignait le milieu du couloir, toutes ses pensées tournées vers la période de repos qui allait bientôt commencer, une porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un homme, courrant presque, disparut bien vite dans la direction opposée à la sienne, sans lui accorder un regard. La porte, c'était celle de la chambre de hide, l'homme torse nu aux cheveux décoiffés, c'était Yoshiki. Pata avait alors ouvert grand la bouche, incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Yoshiki avait passé la nuit avec hide – et il n'avait sûrement pas fait que dormir. Yoshiki avait passé la nuit avec hide, et là, il s'enfuyait à toutes jambes, comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose ; ils avaient fait une belle connerie, et ils en payaient les conséquences… poussé par la curiosité, et la crainte aussi sans doute, Pata avait regagné sa chambre, qui se trouvait juste à côté de celle de Yoshiki. Il avait alors entendu la peine de son ami, et senti les manifestations de son mal-être et de sa fureur par-delà le mur. Yoshiki qui pleurait, Yoshiki qui enrageait… ce n'était pas un bon signe. Ni pour le groupe, ni pour lui-même. Et puis Pata n'aimait pas voir son leader dans cet état, pas plus qu'hide qu'il devinait probablement aussi désespéré que lui.

« J'avais bien raison, rien ne s'est arrangé… » soupira Pata à mi-voix.

Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que les choses aillent mieux d'ici les prochaines tournées, et surtout que ces deux-là cessent de se faire du mal…

« Leurs chansons sont déjà tellement… mélancoliques… dans quel état doit être leur âme ? »


	7. Retiens moi

Thanks for reviews ! xD Hum, de toute façon, dans ma fic', leur principal problème est le manque de communication je pense x'). Les pauvres xD (mais non, mais non, ils vont s'en sortir :D enfin... sûrement xD)

* * *

**La Musique de ton âme**

**VII – Retiens-moi**

Trois coups frappés à sa porte tirèrent hide de l'étrange torpeur dans laquelle il était plongé depuis plusieurs minutes. Une fois sorti de la salle de bain, il s'était allongé sur son lit, les bras en croix (sans savoir que celui qui occupait ses tortueuses pensées en faisait autant exactement au même moment, dans sa propre chambre). hide était resté un moment sans bouger, perdu dans ses souvenirs embrouillés qui se tournaient tous vers un seul et même être. Cette dernière constatation ayant fini par l'agacer tout particulièrement, il s'était redressé, fredonnant quelques notes avant de se rendre compte que c'étaient celles du tout premier refrain de Tears. Poussant un petit cri plaintif, il s'était rabattu sur des chansons de son propre répertoire, mais rien n'y faisait : Yoshiki le hantait toujours. Un soupir résigné s'étant échappé de ses lèvres, il s'était levé, avait passé quelques instants devant son armoire et avait fini par choisir ses habits les plus colorés (ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire). Il s'était alors demandé si il devait laisser ses suçons à la vue de tous… cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé, mais puisque Yoshiki regrettait d'en être l'auteur, il ne valait mieux pas empirer les choses, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait ensuite entreprit de faire sa valise, repêchant et organisant tout ce bazar multicolore qui envahissait sa chambre d'hôtel. Alors qu'il rangeait quelques partitions, le regard brillant de Yoshiki s'était imposé fiévreusement à son esprit. Pour se soustraire à cette vision qui déroutait considérablement l'ordre de ses pensées, il avait lâché ses feuilles noircies de notes qui avaient virevolté gaiement à travers toute la pièce, tandis qu'il sautait d'un pied à l'autre, râlant à mi-voix :

« _Rhaaaaaa_, Yoshiki, sors de ma tête ! T'es beau, mais c'est pas une raison pour t'imposer ! »

Se calmant un peu, il s'était baissé pour ramasser ses feuilles et était tombé sur la bouteille de la veille, qui avait du rouler sous le lit au cours de la nuit dernière. La ramassant précautionneusement, il l'observa un instant avant de la porter à ses lèvres, délicatement, pour y boire les infimes petites gouttes qui s'étaient déposées sur le verre. Les souvenirs lui étaient revenus à nouveau ; il s'était levé, en pestant. Enveloppant la bouteille dans un T-shirt rouge vif, il la déposa tout au fond de sa valise encore vide. Il était ensuite retourné à son rangement à peine commencé, et les sensations de la nuit avaient fini par ressurgir, l'engloutissant impitoyablement.

Les trois coups brefs qui venaient de résonner dans la pièce le réveillèrent lentement ; immobilisé au beau milieu de sa chambre, une pile de vêtements entre les mains, le regard encore un peu dans le vague, il émergea de ses merveilleux souvenirs (_Yoshiki sur lui, Yoshiki contre lui, la bouche, la langue, les dents de Yoshiki sur sa peau, avec cette douceur si surprenante et en même temps tout ce désir impérieux…_). Une nouvelle résolution s'était imposée à son esprit : si il en avait l'occasion, il ferait à nouveau perdre tout contrôle au batteur, et peu importaient les conséquences, même s'ils devraient en souffrir tous les deux. Il savait bien que Yoshiki ne viendrait jamais vers lui sans que l'alcool ne l'y pousse, et même s'il devait le saouler encore et encore pour qu'il le touche, hide le ferait. Il avait vraiment trop aimé ce corps…

Trois nouveaux coups, plus impatients ceux-là, furent frappé à sa porte. hide poussa un soupir, reposa sa pile et traversa la pièce encombrée pour aller ouvrir. Un Toshi visiblement dynamique l'attendait.

« Hé ben ! Tu dormais ou quoi ?

- … euh…

- Tu viens, hide-kun ? On mange quelque chose en vitesse, et on aide à ranger tout notre matériel !

- Quoi ?! Déjà ? s'étonna le jeune guitariste en ouvrant de grands yeux stupéfaits.

- Il est quand même midi un quart… »

La mâchoire de hide se décrocha. Il avait carrément passé _des heures _à penser à ce foutu Yoshiki ! Et il n'avait mis qu'une seule et unique chose dans sa si grande valise…

« _Rhaaaaaa_, Yoshiki, tu m'fais abuser, là ! »

« Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, intervint Toshi devant sa mine déconfite, je crois que tu n'es pas le seul à ne pas avoir vu l'heure passer ! Yoshiki non plus n'est pas descendu.

- Ha… »

hide avala difficilement sa salive – ce qui n'échappa pas au chanteur.

« Bon, je finis ma valise et je descends, hein, fit hide avec un sourire légèrement bancal.

- Tu en as encore pour longtemps ?

- Euh… non non, mentit-il.

- OK ! Dans ces cas-là, je t'attends.

- … c'est pas la peine, tu sais, je trouv'rais bien la salle à manger… »

Toshi sourit.

« Va me ranger cette valise ! »

hide poussa un grognement exaspéré. Refermant sa porte pour que le chanteur ne voit pas le joyeux foutoir qu'il avait mis dans sa chambre, il attrapa tout ce qui lui passait sous la main – même une lampe de chevet, mais en s'en apercevant, il la reposa prestement à sa place -, et fourra le tout en vrac dans sa valise, sur laquelle il dut s'asseoir pour pouvoir la fermer, tout en priant pour que sa bouteille sentimentale ne se casse pas. Traînant le lourd bagage derrière lui, il rejoignit Toshi, et ils se mirent en route, à la conquête des couloirs qui rappelaient à hide d'hilarants délires teintés de mélancolie.

« On déposera ça dans le hall, hide-kun. Attends moi deux secondes, je vais voir ce que fait Yoshiki… »

hide se rendit compte que le chanteur l'avait emmené devant ce qu'il devinait être la porte de la chambre de Yoshiki… « Je l'ai pas vu venir, celle-là ! Foutu Toshi, toi et tes sourires mielleux et ton air de bon samaritain… grrrr ! » Il lança un regard nerveux à la porte contre laquelle toquait déjà Toshi. Il n'avait pas le temps de fuir… et il n'en ressentait d'ailleurs pas l'envie. C'était le moment d'affronter le batteur…

Le chanteur frappa une nouvelle fois, en grommelant :

« Décidemment, c'est l'jour ! »

hide ressenti soudain une pointe d'inquiétude. Pourquoi Yoshiki n'ouvrait-il pas ? Il n'avait quand même pas… fait une bêtise, par sa faute ? L'appréhension lui enserra insidieusement le cœur.

« _Rhaaaaaa_, Yoshiki, tu me fais quoi là ? Ouvre, tout d'suite… même si c'est pour me foudroyer du regard ou faire une grimace dégoûtée, ouvre quand même, ok ?... »

* * *

La porte finit par pivoter lentement sur un Yoshiki à l'air passablement endormi, qui vit tout d'abord Toshi… puis hide. Il orienta vivement son regard vers son meilleur ami (manquant de ce fait l'expression d'intense soulagement qui avait traversé en un éclair le visage fin du guitariste).

« Ha, enfin ! s'exclama Toshi.

- Désolé, je m'étais endormi contre mes vo… euh… sur ma chaise…

- C'est pas étonnant ! T'as pas vu l'obscurité qui règne dans cette chambre ? Et puis ne fais pas cette tête d'enterrement, Yoshi-kun !

- … désolé. J'ai trop bu, hier soir… »

Il détourna la tête. Il espérait qu'hide comprendrait que c'était à lui et à lui seul que s'adressaient ses derniers mots…

« Bon sang, Yo-chan ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ta main ?!

- Hein ? »

Baissant les yeux, il remarqua alors que celle avec laquelle il avait frappé le mur était maintenant violette. Il grimaça.

« Je me la suis coincée dans les volets en les fermant… c'est tout… »

Il n'était pas crédible, et il voyait bien à son air que Toshi ne le croyait pas, mais il n'allait tout de même pas lui avouer qu'il s'était défoulé contre un mur… il bénit distraitement l'obscurité de sa chambre, qui cachait au regard vif de Toshi la lampe brisée et les coussins éventrés.

« … ok, conclut le chanteur d'un air septique. Bon, tu viens manger ? On range, après.

- OK. Je me change rapidement, et je vous rejoins en bas.

- On t'attend. A moins que hide…

- Non non, ça ne me dérange pas » coupa ce dernier, nerveusement et un peu trop vite.

Il avait rouvert sa valise sur le sol et faisait mine d'y chercher quelque chose, cherchant aussi bien à éviter le regard de Yoshiki qu'à digérer le rejet qu'il venait indirectement d'essuyer de la part du batteur. Yoshiki remarqua alors qu'il portait un T-shirt à col…

« A quoi tu t'attendais ? songea t-il amèrement. A ce qu'il les montre au monde entier ? Il ne les voulait pas… »

La mine sombre, il referma sa porte et se changea, essayant de ne pas penser que ces mêmes vêtements s'étaient frottés à ceux de hide moins de six heures auparavant. Il planqua les débris de la lampe et les oreillers sous le lit, ajouta deux ou trois choses à sa valise qu'il avait préparée plus tôt et rejoignit son chanteur et son guitariste, affichant un air aussi distant qu'impassible. Arrivés dans la salle à manger après un rapide détour dans le hall pour y déposer les bagages, ni lui ni hide ne remarquèrent le regard attentif et mélancolique que Pata laissa errer longuement sur eux.

* * *

Yoshiki déjeuna vite, avalant deux ou trois bricoles avant de chercher à s'éclipser sous les remarques insistantes de Toshi (« Tu n'as pas assez mangé, Yo-chan ! Après tout ce que tu as fait hier, tu devrais reprendre des forces ! »)

Mais ce n'était pas de nourriture dont Yoshiki avait besoin. C'était de solitude, pour pouvoir se remettre un peu, et surtout pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. La rage sourdait toujours en lui, menaçante, et il craignait de faire une bêtise s'il restait trop longtemps près de hide. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, il ne voulait pas que sa haine envers lui-même ne se reporte contre lui. hide n'avait rien fait, et Yoshiki l'aimait trop pour ne pas en être conscient.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses pas l'avaient mené à la salle de répétition improvisée dans l'hôtel, dont la porte pourpre se dressait maintenant devant lui. Il ne devait y avoir personne, à l'heure du repas… il poussa doucement les battants et entra dans la petite pièce, où étaient entassés presque pêle-mêle tout un tas d'instruments divers et variés, et où, tout au fond de la salle, une grande batterie trônait fièrement, juste à côté de la guitare transparente de hide. Le batteur referma la porte derrière lui, traversa la pièce jusqu'à sa batterie, s'y assit et se saisit des baguettes avec détermination.

Finalement, ce n'était pas de solitude dont il avait besoin, mais de quoi extérioriser toute cette fureur qui pulsait violemment en lui, un peu plus fort à chaque seconde… fermant les yeux et rejetant la tête en arrière, il commença à jouer, toute fatigue envolée.

* * *

Lorsqu'il était descendu ce matin et qu'il avait vu que ni hide ni Yoshiki n'étaient là, alors que le batteur était habituellement debout très tôt, et ce même les jours de grands départs ou le lendemain des concerts, Toshi avait compris que tout avait encore dégénéré. Il avait attendu un peu, juste assez pour décider de la conduite à tenir, puis avait fini par aller chercher hide, pour essayer de le mettre en présence du leader, et avoir ainsi confirmation de ses craintes. Et il l'avait eu ! Les deux musiciens s'étaient évités avec une détermination affolante, teintée de nervosité maladroite. Mais il ne savait toujours pas ce qui leur était arrivé…

Cette fois, il n'irait pas voir Yoshiki. C'était ce qu'il venait de décider, appuyé contre la porte de cette salle de répétition mal insonorisée, alors que toute la rage, la douleur et la mélancolie de son meilleur ami filtraient sous forme de notes acérées jusqu'à son propre cœur. Yoshiki souffrait toujours tellement… avait-il réellement eu raison de chercher à les rapprocher, la veille ? Il s'était dit que la présence l'un de l'autre finirait par leur convenir à chacun, qu'ils trouveraient sans doute un réconfort en cette singulière relation, et peut être même qu'ils se comprendraient. Mais maintenant…

Poussant un faible soupir, il se releva et regagna la cuisine, sans voir hide se faufiler derrière lui.

* * *

Yoshiki reposa ses baguettes, de la sueur dégoulinant sur tout son corps exténué. Les techniciens allaient bientôt venir charger le matériel, il devait donc partir. Il se releva, chancelant un peu. S'il se sentait un peu mieux intérieurement, momentanément apaisé en tout cas, son corps venait une nouvelle fois d'en prendre un coup. Massant son cou avec application sans accorder d'attention aux élancements douloureux de ses poignés et de sa main légèrement tuméfiée, il ouvrit la porte… et tomba nez à nez avec hide, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, une cigarette entre les lèvres. Son cœur manqua un battement. La surprise l'empêcha d'émettre le moindre son ; hide écrasa son mégot et détourna la tête, fuyant son regard.

« C'est beau ce que tu jouais, murmura t-il. Très douloureux… mais vraiment beau. »

Et il se redressa et commença à quitter le couloir. Yoshiki le regardait partir, dépassé par les événements.

« Rattrape-le » fit la petite voix dans sa tête.

Ce qu'il fit. Se mettant à courir derrière le guitariste, la raison ayant à nouveau perdu face à son cœur, il l'appela.

« _**hide-kun !**_ »

hide s'immobilisa, et se retourna lentement vers lui. Yoshiki s'arrêta près de lui, les yeux baissés, sans savoir ce qu'il allait dire. Il releva doucement la tête, et son regard tomba sur les lèvres fines du guitariste…

« Tant pis, se dit-il. J'aurais au moins gagné ça. »

Enlaçant brusquement hide, il l'embrassa.

* * *

Perdu sous le déluge de sensations qui déferlaient en lui par vagues successives, hide se laissa emporter, au point de tout oublier, même la souffrance qui lui avait étreint le cœur lorsque Yoshiki l'avait soigneusement évité et lui avait indirectement fait comprendre qu'il regrettait leur dernière nuit. Et dire que maintenant, il l'embrassait… mais que voulait-il donc ?... Quoi que ce fût, hide était prêt à le lui donner. Il aimerait tellement pouvoir soulager Yoshiki de toute cette peine et de toute cette douleur qui semblaient sans cesse le hanter, insidieusement…

Il perdit vite toute capacité de réflexion lorsque le baiser quelque peu violent devint d'une douceur extrême, langoureuse et apaisante. Plaqué contre ce corps qu'il aimait tant, avec ses mains à lui posées sur ses hanches… hide s'accrocha au cou du batteur pour approfondir leur baiser, un baiser magnifique dans lequel se mêlaient incompréhension et amour, un baiser dans lequel ils se donnaient tout – leur cœur aussi, sans doute…

Malheureusement, cet instant magique et privilégié de bonheur, aussi incroyable que fugitif, fut soudain interrompu par le choc bruyant d'une basse heurtant le sol. Yoshiki et hide se séparèrent prestement, ramenés à la réalité où Heath les regardait avec de grands yeux ronds.

« Dé… désolé… lâcha t-il, mal à l'aise. Je… pardon, je ne voulais pas vous déranger… »

Tournant les talons, il s'en alla vivement, abandonnant là une basse cabossée et deux musiciens désemparés.

« Je… commença Yoshiki.

- Ne t'excuse pas, coupa hide.

- … quoi ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses, OK ? » reprit hide d'une voix ferme, tout en évitant de le regarder.

Lentement, Yoshiki hocha la tête, perdu.

« …bon… bonnes vacances, hein… »

Et le guitariste se carapata.

* * *

Planté au beau milieu du couloir comme hide dans sa chambre quelques heures plus tôt, Yoshiki semblait interloqué. Quelques secondes plus tard, son sourire légèrement niais de la vieille réapparut sur ses lèvres.

« Il m'a laissé l'embrasser… murmura t-il. Il… il a même répondu à mon baiser… et il n'a pas voulu que je m'excuse… »

Des applaudissements le tirèrent subitement de son hébétude. A l'autre bout du couloir, un sourire appréciateur sur le visage, Pata applaudissait à tout rompre devant un Yoshiki éberlué.

« Très beau baiser, commenta le guitariste. Il y a mis du sien ! C'est très bien, vraiment très bien. Tu sais aller au devant de ta destinée ! Tu es plus doué que je ne le pensais, Yoshi-kun ! »

Voyant que l'air ébahi de Yoshiki ne le quittait toujours pas, Pata soupira et lui fit un petit sourire encourageant :

« Et si tu le rattrapais encore ? Je te promets que je ne regarderais pas, cette fois-ci… »

Le batteur hocha la tête, oubliant ses propres interrogations. hide, il était prêt à le rattraper toute sa vie, s'il le fallait !

Déboulant dans les couloirs, bousculant au passage certaines personnes dont il ne voyait même pas le visage (Toshi se retrouva sur les fesses, sonné, pour s'être trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment), Yoshiki parvint enfin dans le hall, haletant. Il y jeta un regard circulaire ; la grosse valise de hide n'était plus là, et sa guitare préférée non plus. Alors, à moins qu'elles ne se soient faites enlever par des extraterrestres amateurs de couleurs vives… Traversant la pièce comme une flèche, Yoshiki dévala les marches de l'entrée et se précipita dehors… où une véritable marée de fans l'attendait, retenue par de courageux gardes du corps, et dont toute l'attention était pour l'instant accaparée par la voiture dans laquelle le guitariste, assis à l'arrière, faisait de petits signes enjoués par la vitre. Il tourna alors la tête vers lui, leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Tout autour d'eux, plus rien n'existait, ni les fans en furie, ni les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et qui ne tarderaient pas à augmenter encore. Cessant d'agiter la main, hide la porta doucement à ses lèvres (faisait rugir les fans par la même occasion), sans quitter le batteur des yeux. Il passa ses doigts dessus, puis sourit, hésitant. Yoshiki lui rendit son sourire. hide lui fit un clin d'œil, juste avant que la voiture ne bifurque et ne disparaisse au carrefour. Les fans remarquèrent alors Yoshiki et se tournèrent vers lui, hurlant ou scandant son nom. Mais Yoshiki les vit à peine, les yeux rivés à l'endroit où hide venait de se dérober à sa vue.

« Tout n'est peut être pas perdu, alors… me laisseras-tu te retenir encore ?... je t'attendrais, hide. Je t'attendrais, et cette fois, peut être que je ne m'enfuirais pas... »


	8. Soupirs et Lamentations

Merci beaucoup pour tous vos com's, ça me fait plaisir de connaître vos impressions :).

Effectivement, ce serait bien qu'ils se mettent ensemble, mais têtus comme ils sont, y a encore du pain sur la planche... ce chapitre, assez morne je vous l'accorde (c'est le but expldr') nous montre le mal-être qui habite nos deux musiciens lorsqu'ils sont trop loin l'un de l'autre. Bonne lecture, et ne vous endormez pas entre-temps :).

Hum, ha oui, j'ai mis Soupirs et Lamentations, mais j'aurais aussi bien pu mettre _La Ronde des Soupirs_ XD Ou encore _l'Errance_…

* * *

**La Musique de ton âme**

**VIII –** **Soupirs et Lamentations**

Pour la énième fois de la journée, hide soupira. Il se leva, éteignit la télé qui marchait dans le vide, balaya d'un geste de la main les bouteilles de bière vides qui gisaient sur la table basse et gagna la fenêtre. Il soupira à nouveau, se releva, fit le tour de la pièce d'une démarche lente, entra dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit le robinet, le referma, quitta la pièce. Il repassa dans le salon sans lui accorder un regard, pénétra dans la salle de bain, saisit quelques vêtements qui traînaient et les jeta sans états d'âme dans la baignoire. Il s'empara distraitement de sa brosse à dents, l'observa d'un air septique, la balança dans l'évier. Donnant un coup de pied dans une pile de serviettes qui s'étalèrent sur le sol, il quitta à nouveau la pièce, entra dans sa chambre. Déambulant jusqu'au lit, il en arracha les couvertures d'un geste vif, ouvrit les armoires et la fenêtre, s'y pencha, respirant l'air froid qui entrait dans la chambre et léchant les gouttes d'eau qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Dehors, il pleuvait des cordes… le ciel était sombre, régulièrement déchiré d'éclairs aveuglants, et l'eau était glacée. Refermant la fenêtre avec une légère grimace, il regagna le salon et se laissa retomber sur le fauteuil qu'il venait à peine de quitter, en face de la vitre, tout en lâchant un nouveau soupir. Balançant ses jambes sur l'accoudoir, il s'allongea, croisant les bras derrière la tête, et contempla le plafond d'un air faussement concentré. Au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes, il se releva, ralluma la télé, alla ranger la salle de bain et la chambre avec lenteur, remettant méthodiquement chaque chose en place, rebordant consciencieusement son lit. Il revint d'un pas traînant dans le salon, éteignit à nouveau la télé en fronçant les sourcils et s'allongea, sur le sol cette fois, les bras tendus devant lui et les paumes ouvertes comme s'il aurait voulu serrer le plafond tout entier dans ses bras - à défaut de Yoshiki. Un nouveau soupir franchit ses lèvres, en même temps qu'une plainte quasiment désespérée :

« Je m'ennuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie… »

* * *

Faisant tourner son crayon entre ses doigts depuis un temps bien trop long pour être déterminé, Yoshiki contemplait d'un air morne les piles de partitions et de feuilles diverses, entièrement noircies de notes ou de paroles, sous lesquelles croulait son pauvre bureau. La lumière de la pièce était tamisée, les rideaux tirés, le bruit incessant de la pluie résonnait sans cesse à ses oreilles. Mais il l'entendait à peine, perdu dans ses tumultueuses pensées. De temps en temps, il se penchait vers tout son fatras de feuilles et se remettait à écrire ; à d'autres moments, il tendait les mains devant lui et appuyait en rythme sur des notes imaginaires, le front plissé sous la concentration. Finalement, il soupira, chassant ainsi une mèche de cheveux dorés qui lui retombait devant les yeux. Se levant maladroitement, le corps ankylosé par toutes ces heures d'intenses réflexions, il traversa la pièce d'un pas lourd et, contournant un fauteuil pourpre, il s'accouda à la fenêtre fermée, contre laquelle les gerbes d'eau rebondissaient joyeusement. Il se sentait terriblement las, presque oppressé.

Que faisait hide, à cet instant ? Où était-il ? Sûrement pas chez lui en train de s'ennuyer profondément, comme lui… sans doute riait-il gaiement à quelques plaisanteries douteuses, lancées par de beaux inconnus… Yoshiki frappa doucement son front contre la vitre, comme pour chasser cette image désagréable de sa tête, et finit par l'y apposer, en quête d'une fraîcheur douce et réconfortante. Son souffle léger formait une petite buée sur les carreaux ; il y passa le doigt, dessinant les contours imprécis d'une guitare que l'on devinait colorée. Secouant la tête, il finit par regagner son bureau, et entreprit de mettre un peu d'ordre dans toute la pagaille qui le recouvrait.

* * *

Au même moment, hide se leva et marcha d'un pas mécanique jusqu'à sa chambre, faisant un petit détour par la cuisine pour y prendre quelques nouvelles bouteilles et un paquet de cigarettes. S'en glissant une au coin des lèvres d'un mouvement professionnel, il l'alluma distraitement tout en s'asseyant sur le lit. Il but ensuite une bonne demie bouteille avant de se relever de mauvaise grâce, pour aller chercher sa guitare qu'il cala sur ses genoux. Tirant une longue bouffée de fumée, il réfléchit quelques instants, puis s'abandonna à son inspiration du moment, composant les mélodies les plus abracadabrantes les unes à la suite des autres. Chantonnant à mi-voix les paroles qui lui passaient par la tête, il trompait l'ennui comme il le pouvait, éclatant parfois de rire à ses propres traits d'esprit. Soudain captivé par un son particulièrement rock qu'il venait de découvrir tout à fait par hasard, il se leva et se mit à courir dans toute la pièce, s'arrêtant parfois pour se lancer dans des compositions complexes à la guitare. Balançant sa cigarette sur le sol, il sauta sur le lit tout en continuant à jouer, renversant la tête en arrière.

« Woooohoooo ! »

Il finit par regagner le sol, quelques minutes plus tard, atterrissant à grand fracas sur le sol dur. Il avait mal aux doigts, et se sentait toujours aussi ennuyé. Il passa sa guitare par-dessus sa tête, la jeta sur le lit et finit sa bouteille par dépit, avant de l'envoyer rejoindre le mégot à quelques centimètres de la poubelle. Il alla s'appuyer contre la fenêtre. Il était coincé chez lui, avec ce manque cuisant de Yoshiki ancré au plus profond de ses entrailles, et il pleuvait toujours…

« Rho… et alors ? »

Il tourna les talons, vif comme l'éclair, sortant de son état de lassitude passive, attrapant un chapeau et un imperméable passe-partout un peu trop grand pour lui, histoire de ne pas se faire reconnaître trop facilement, et quitta son appartement d'un pas rapide, tout souci envolé.

* * *

Yoshiki passa pensivement les doigts sur une nouvelle portée qu'il venait à peine d'écrire. Il la relut plusieurs fois, les caractères se brouillant légèrement devant ses yeux, et finit par arracher la partition d'un geste implacable, la roulant méthodiquement en boule avant de la balancer dans la corbeille. Il rata son coup, et le bout de papier chiffonné rebondit plusieurs fois sur le sol avant de s'immobiliser enfin contre le mur. Soupirant à fendre l'âme, il se leva en grimaçant légèrement et alla ramasser sa boulette informe. Il l'observa aussi silencieusement qu'attentivement, d'un œil critique, puis regagna son bureau. Défroissant la feuille, il l'aplatit sur la table et entreprit d'y laisser courir son stylo, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois la page entièrement remplie et corrigée. Il la classa alors dans un dossier, presque au hasard, jeta ledit dossier sur le sol où il rejoignit les autres, et s'étira longuement. Il se releva à nouveau, avec la désagréable impression de n'être qu'un automate désarticulé. Il entra dans sa salle de bain, ouvrit le robinet et se passa plusieurs fois de l'eau sur le visage, comme pour essayer de se sortir de la torpeur angoissante qui l'habitait. Il se sentait oppressé, prisonnier de son propre appartement…

« C'est ridicule » songea t-il. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Il aurait bien appelé Toshi, mais il craignait de le déranger… après tout, cela ne faisait que deux longues semaines qu'ils étaient 'en vacances', deux longues semaines loin de son guitariste que Yoshiki avait passé à se morfondre, avec pour seule compagnie une inspiration plutôt aléatoire. Il se sentait vide… _vide de lui. _

Il sortit de l'appartement après avoir revêtu un long manteau noir et des lunettes de soleil – pour la forme, bien évidemment, car ce n'était pas un soleil brûlant qui l'attendait dehors -, et choisit de se laisser mener par ses pas sans se poser plus de questions.

* * *

La pluie s'abattait sans discontinuer sur un étrange inconnu, de frêle apparence, qui marchait lentement le long des rues presque vides. Les rares passants qui le croisaient ne faisaient pas attention à lui, mais quiconque l'aurait regardé plus attentivement aurait remarqué les mèches de cheveux roses qui dépassaient de son trop grand chapeau…

Sans s'inquiéter de la direction qu'il prenait, hide tournait de ruelles en ruelles, évitant les coins trop sombres, débouchant parfois sur de longues avenues faiblement éclairées qu'il s'empressait de quitter. Soudain, un chat bondit entre ses jambes, et il sursauta. Se prenant les pieds dans son imperméable avec un professionnalisme époustouflant, il s'étala dans une flaque, glissant de quelques mètres avant de s'immobiliser près d'un lampadaire.

Il se releva en pestant, et en se rendant compte que son chapeau était encore plus dégoulinant d'eau que quelques minutes auparavant, il l'enleva pour tenter de l'essorer. Mauvaise idée, car il se retrouva bientôt complètement trempé…

« Rhaaa, je fais vraiment n'importe quoi… »

Il vissa à nouveau son chapeau mouillé sur sa tête humide, écartant les mèches qui lui collaient au visage. Avisant le chat fautif qui le regardait toujours, apparemment insensible à la pluie qui l'arrosait sans discontinuer, ses deux grands yeux ambrés brillant en cette fin de soirée obscure, hide envoya un violent coup de pied dans les flaques dans lesquelles il s'était détrempé, afin de le faire partir. Hérissant les poils, le chat s'enfuit et disparut dans une autre allée.

« Foutu chat ! A cause de toi, je ressemble à un chien mouillé… »

Fourrant les mains dans ses poches, il rejeta la tête en arrière, offrant son visage aux gerbes glacées qui dégringolaient du ciel. Tant pis s'il tombait malade ! Oh moins, cela ajouterait un peu de piquant à ce long mois monotone qui commençait à peine… il lui restait encore quatre semaines à tenir avant la reprise des activités pour le groupe !

Baissant finalement la tête, il repartit en quête d'un endroit sec où fumer une cigarette.

* * *

Yoshiki se laissa tomber sur la chaise recouverte d'un velours émeraude légèrement passé, enlevant son manteau imbibé d'eau. Cela faisait bien une heure qu'il marchait sous la pluie, abrité sous son grand parapluie, et il s'était soudain rendu compte qu'il mourrait de faim. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pensé à manger ?... Il était donc rentré dans le premier bar-restaurant qu'il avait trouvé, en se faisant la vague réflexion que les périodes de repos ne lui réussissaient décidemment pas, et il contemplait maintenant l'endroit d'un air fatigué. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde – le mauvais temps y était sans doute pour quelque chose -, mais ceux qui s'y trouvaient y étaient tous en famille, ou entre amis… il se sentait terriblement seul. En attendant que l'on pense à venir prendre sa commande, il promena un regard circulaire autour de lui. C'était assez petit et chaleureux, comme beaucoup de choses au Japon, avec de petits lumignons orange qui procuraient une ambiance calme et détendue autour des petites tables de bois. Le bar était situé tout au fond de la salle, où les bouteilles de différentes couleurs alignées sur les étagères scintillaient doucement, à côté du menu placardé à la porte des cuisines.

Tout était si convivial… exactement l'endroit qu'il recherchait. Quel dommage qu'il n'ait personne à y inviter…

Entendant le carillon au dessus de la porte d'entrée cliqueter subtilement, il tourna machinalement la tête – et se figea. hide était là, debout sur le seuil, totalement trempé, ôtant son grand chapeau tout en faisant le tour de la salle des yeux d'un air endormi. Son regard glissa lentement sur Yoshiki, sans s'arrêter, et il s'apprêtait à entrer lorsqu'il braqua à nouveau ses yeux sur lui, avec nettement plus d'intensité cette fois. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement, sur l'effet de la surprise sans doute, et il ressortit vivement, plaquant son chapeau sur sa tête.

Yoshiki soupira et laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains, aussi fataliste que désespéré. Rien n'avait changé… hide le fuyait toujours…

Tout à son désespoir, il n'entendit pas le carillon résonner une seconde fois, pas plus qu'il ne vit hide traverser la pièce dans sa direction, d'un air décidé.

* * *

_Oui, je sais, c'est particulièrement sadique comme fin xD Pile quand il se passe enfin quelque chose mdr'. Mais ne vous inquiètez pas, les péripéthies reviennent bien vite dans le chapitre suivant ! Je vais pas les laisser mourir à petit feu non plus mdr' _


	9. Le baiser de la princesse

J'aurais pas pu faire plus débile, comme titre xD Excusez-moi...

Héhé, comme d'habitude, merci pour vos reviews impatientes !! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir. Par contre, j'ai toujours peur de vous décevoir, du coup xD J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, donc, qui commence de manière assez fluide pour devenir plus ou moins mouvementé... et se terminer sur une douce note de débilité de ma part u.u Le prochain chapitre se passe en grande partie dans l'appartement de Yoyo-chan, héhé...

* * *

**La musique de ton âme**

**IX – Le baiser de la princesse**

La main sur la poignée de la porte, hide tentait tant bien que mal de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur, qui tambourinait violemment dans sa poitrine. Yoshiki. Yoshiki était là, juste derrière cette porte, dans ce restaurant. Quand il en avait ouvert la porte, il y avait de cela quelques secondes à peine, il s'attendait à tout sauf à le trouver là. Lui, celui qui n'avait pas son pareil pour hanter encore et toujours ses pensées, le seul qui parvenait à faire battre son cœur à une vitesse aussi folle. Aviser un éléphant rose accoudé au bar n'aurait pu lui faire plus d'effet…

Respirant un bon coup, il tenta de se calmer. Sa première réaction avait été de prendre la fuite, mais maintenant la surprise passée, il trouvait cela bien trop facile… et stupide aussi, sans doute.

« Je ne vais pas encore une fois tout gâcher ! Après tout, ce n'est que Yoshiki, derrière cette fichue porte… juste Yoshiki, mon leader, OK ? Celui que j'ai embrassé il y a de cela deux semaines… non, je ne dois pas penser à ça. C'est Yoshiki, point barre ! »

Et puis, il n'allait pas rester planté là sous la pluie pendant une éternité non plus… il était déjà suffisamment mouillé comme ça.

Il ouvrit à nouveau la porte, essayant de paraître naturel et de ne pas faire attention aux regards intéressés ou désappointés que les autres clients dardaient sur lui. « Oui, je sais pas ce que je veux ! Et alors ? Ca dérange quelqu'un ? »

D'une démarche lente et passablement décontractée, il gagna la table de Yoshiki et se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de la sienne. Enlevant mécaniquement son chapeau, pour la seconde fois, il le posa sur le dossier d'un autre siège. Yoshiki ne réagit pas. Pourquoi se cachait-il le visage en une attitude si désespérée ? Etait-ce à cause de sa réaction ? Prenant un air inquiet, hide lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

« Yoshi-chan ? »

* * *

Pourquoi était-ce toujours à lui que ce genre de choses arrivait ? Se retrouver en proie au désespoir le plus fataliste au beau milieu d'un restaurant… lui, le leader de l'un des plus grands groupes de Visual Kei de tout le Japon ! Lui, le pianiste mélancolique, le batteur forcené, réduit à enfouir sa peine au plus profond de son cœur douloureux pour ne pas se relever et courir derrière ce jeune guitariste qui venait à peine de quitter ce lieu… il se trouvait légèrement ridicule. Si hide n'avait pas voulu lui parler, ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire une dépression ! Cela ne voulait rien dire, n'est-ce pas ?... et puis, ce n'était pas comme si il avait espéré ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde qu'il serait venu vers lui, hein ?...

Et voilà que maintenant il l'imaginait se laissant tomber sur une chaise à ses côtés, il sentait presque la douce caresse de ses doigts glissant dans ses cheveux… il avait vraiment un grave problème. Et cette voix qui… « Hein ? » Cette voix qui l'appelait ?

« Yoshi-chan ! »

Yoshiki redressa vivement la tête et sursauta : hide était là, assis à sa table, emmitouflé dans un imperméable trempé, son visage soucieux penché vers lui.

« hi… hide-kun ? »

hide lui décocha son plus beau sourire, puis baissa prestement les yeux, l'air contrit.

« … je suis désolé pour toute à l'heure… je ne m'attendais pas à te voir là, alors j'ai peut être eut une réaction un peu… démesurée… »

Le guitariste eut un rire nerveux, bien conscient du côté bancal de ses paroles incertaines. Yoshiki, quant à lui, ne put s'empêcher de se pincer discrètement le bras, afin de s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. hide était _vraiment _assis à côté de lui, hide lui parlait _réellement_, là, en face de lui… il lui fit un léger sourire :

« T'inquiète. Pour moi aussi ça a été… une sacrée surprise. Bonne, en tout cas ! Puisque je suis arrivé le premier, je t'invite, OK ?

- … euh… »

hide fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce revirement de situation… oh et après tout, pourquoi refuser ? Il avait enfin l'occasion d'être auprès de Yoshiki, de pouvoir lui parler… n'était-ce pas sa présence qui lui avait tant manqué depuis deux longues semaines ? hide eut un franc sourire et accepta joyeusement, au grand soulagement de Yoshiki.

* * *

Le batteur avait un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage, un sourire qui ne voulait décidemment pas le quitter. Cela faisait bien une heure et quart qu'il était attablé avec hide, et qu'ils parlaient de tout et de rien, discutant à nouveau avec cette légèreté et cette insouciance qui leurs étaient autrefois familières. C'était comme un délicieux retour en arrière, à un moment où il n'y avait aucune brouille entre eux, pas la moindre incompréhension. hide blaguait avec entrain, souriait sans cesse, mangeait avec un appétit étonnant et Yoshiki en faisait tout autant. Il n'aurait pu espérer mieux.

Lorsque le serveur vint leur demander s'ils en avaient fini, ils se concertèrent du regard et répondirent à l'affirmatif. Yoshiki se releva, et remarqua alors que les habits de hide – tout comme ses cheveux – étaient toujours aussi trempés. Il n'y avait pas trop fait attention au cours du repas, trop occupé à apprécier l'éclat de ses sourires et la lueur d'amusement qui brillait parfois dans ses yeux…

Comme pour le conforter dans ses déductions, hide éternua bruyamment.

« Ca va ? s'inquiéta Yoshiki.

- Hein ?

- Tu es trempé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

- … j'suis tombé dans une flaque, à cause d'un chat… mais t'inquiète pas, j'ai pas froid… enfin, pas trop… »

Yoshiki fronça les sourcils, dubitatif, mais hide avait déjà atteint la porte et remit son chapeau en travers de sa tête. Yoshiki soupira, s'approcha et, poussé par une inspiration subite, se pencha soudain vers lui.

* * *

Depuis que le repas avait commencé, hide se sentait bien. Cette soirée était sa seule étincelle de bonheur depuis trop longtemps, et il était prêt à tout pour la préserver. Ainsi, il choisit de faire abstraction de l'étau glacé qu'il sentait se resserrer tout autour de lui, lentement, insidieusement. Des tremblements incontrôlables l'agitaient, mais il souriait pour ne pas claquer des dents, faisant tout son possible pour s'absorber dans la conversation. Finalement, ils s'étaient levés – et le sol s'était mis à trembler dangereusement sous ses pieds. Il s'était rattrapé à la chaise et avait choisi de faire semblant de rien – tout en maudissant intérieurement tous les chats de cette vaste planète avec un acharnement particulièrement rancunier, et légitime.

La perspective de retourner sous la pluie froide ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, mais il ne pouvait malheureusement pas rester ici toute la nuit… son esprit était brumeux et il était tantôt submergé par des vagues de chaleur intense, et tantôt par un froid polaire. Il avait grand besoin d'aller se reposer ; les pensées se bousculaient dangereusement les unes à la suite des autres dans sa tête embrouillée. Il commençait même à avoir le tournis… mais que lui arrivait-il donc ?

« Pourtant, je suis sûr de n'avoir rien bu, cette fois ! Je suis quand même pas encore suicidaire à ce point-là… »

Et voilà que Yoshiki se penchait vers lui… ! Allait-il l'embrasser ? Comme dans les contes de fée… après le bal, le prince embrasse sa princesse…

« Embrasse-moi, Yoshiki… » songea t-il.

Mais le pianiste se contenta de lui remettre son chapeau droit sur la tête, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir. Un petit pincement au cœur, hide le suivit, en essayant de ne pas tituber plus que de raison. Il percevait avec de moins en moins de netteté les choses qui l'entouraient, et fut tout étonné de voir que la pluie ne lui tombait pas dessus alors qu'il l'entendait gronder partout autour de lui…

« hide ? Marche, ou tu ne seras plus sous le parapluie… »

hide releva piteusement la tête. Effectivement, Yoshiki lui tenait un grand parapluie noir… le guitariste sourit et se mit en marche aux côtés du batteur, chacun progressant en silence sous les tombes d'eau qui s'abattaient tout autour d'eux. hide commençait à avoir de sérieux problèmes à aligner correctement ses pas, et ses tremblements l'avaient repris, avec plus d'intensité que jamais.

« C'est l'début d'la fin, ça… » pensa t-il avec un sourire désabusé.

Soudain, il s'emmêla les pieds et bascula en avant, rattrapé de justesse par Yoshiki, qui avait passé son bras libre autour de sa taille d'un geste instinctif. hide se laissa aller contre lui, enfouissant sa tête contre son torse, et s'abandonnant à un fou rire incontrôlable qui venait s'ajouter à ses convulsions involontaires.

« hi… hide-kun ? »

Yoshiki semblait légèrement dépassé par les événements, et le fou rire du guitariste repartit de plus bel. Il finit par se calmer un peu, et passa prestement les bras autour du cou du pianiste afin de l'attirer à lui, l'embrassant lascivement, profitant de sa surprise pour approfondir ce baiser volé. Il se recula, haletant, l'enlaçant toujours, un petit sourire espiègle sur le visage.

« T'es beau quand t'as l'air perdu comme ça… oups, je devrais pas dire ça ! »

Et il se remit à rire, incapable de s'arrêter. Yoshiki ne savait trop comment réagir et l'observait toujours, dérouté. hide se libéra vivement de leur étreinte et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées sous la pluie, le sol tanguant plus que jamais sous ses yeux, les choses se brouillant de façon affolante tout autour de lui. Il avait l'impression que la pluie le submergeait lentement, qu'elle se distordait considérablement comme pour le fuir et qu'elle revenait brusquement vers lui, l'enserrant férocement. Le phénomène avait beau être aussi oppressant qu'angoissant, il continuait toujours à rire… Il se tourna vers Yoshiki, la tête renversée en arrière, les mains sur les hanches, totalement trempé, et un éclair zébra le ciel juste derrière lui, l'illuminant d'une lueur inquiétante. Yoshiki recula inconsciemment d'un pas, inquiet.

« Tu te rappelles ? lui lança hide d'une voix hilare qui se perdit quelque peu sous le vacarme de la pluie. La dernière fois que je riais comme ça, j'étais complètement bourré… et après, on s'est embrassé ! Mais la princesse a déjà eut son baiser, n'est-c'pas ? Alors… elle va s'endormir… »

Les jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il s'effondra sur le sol détrempé. Yoshiki se précipita vers lui, affolé.

« hide !

- … jusqu'à ce que son prince… vienne la réveiller… » souffla t-il encore.

Il eut un pauvre sourire et sa tête retomba mollement au sol.

_Car elle n'est plus qu'un pauvre pantin désarticulé, dont le sourire vide se tourne encore vers la pluie, comme si elle avait le pouvoir de combler ce néant qui enserrait son coeur… _

* * *

Interdit, Yoshiki dévisageait le guitariste inconscient, couché sur le sol, de l'eau glissant sur son visage tourmenté, ruisselant de ses cheveux qui paraissaient soudain si ternes, dégoulinant sur ses habits qui lui semblaient maintenant si sombres… il avança la main et la posa doucement sur son front ; il était tellement brûlant qu'il la retira.

« De la fièvre… il délirait complètement… »

En soupirant, Yoshiki posa son parapluie, enleva son manteau et y enveloppa confortablement le guitariste. Puis il se releva en le portant fermement, le serrant tout contre son cœur, et se mit à courir comme un dératé en direction de son appartement, au cœur de la nuit, éclaboussant de gerbes humides un chat aux grands yeux d'ambres qui s'était tapi sur son chemin.

* * *

La lumière de la lune filtrait généreusement à travers la fenêtre fermée maculée d'eau, inondant doucement le visage du guitariste endormi d'un halot féerique, parfois troublé par quelques ombres mouvantes qui jaillissaient de la nuit. Silencieux, Yoshiki le contemplait, profitant pleinement de cette vision qui s'offrait éphémèrement à lui. Il ne s'en laissait pas – qui aurait pu ? Voir hide couché dans sa chambre, profondément endormi dans son lit, lui procurait une étrange impression diffuse. Il en était heureux, même si la raison pour laquelle le guitariste se trouvait là ne l'était pas, mais au-delà de cette réjouissance il trouvait cela presque… normal. Comme si hide était à sa place, là, près de lui, et qu'il y avait toujours été.

« Je deviens dingue… murmura t-il. Tu m'as contaminé, je crois. »

Le batteur soupira, prenant doucement sa main dans la sienne, n'osant pas la serrer trop fort. Il ne cessait de se repasser cette scène improbable qui s'était déroulée sous la pluie battante. Tout d'abord, le baiser de hide… l'avoir senti tout contre lui, tremblant de froid et débordant d'ardeur… le voir s'abandonner dans ses bras, totalement… son cœur s'était affolé comme jamais encore. Il avait une nouvelle fois eu la chance de l'embrasser… mais cela ne s'était pas arrêté là, et ce qui avait suivi le plongeait dans une nébuleuse incompréhension qui avait suffi à chasser la suffisance qui l'habitait après leur étreinte. Cet hide à demi-fou qui riait sous le ciel obscure… cet hide étrange qui lui parlait de ce qu'ils avaient vécu avec une facilité déconcertante… comme si cela ne le concernait pas vraiment. C'était profondément terrifiant. Yoshiki frissonna en se remémorant ce regard si douloureux, brillant au dessus de ce sourire paradoxal… comme si hide cherchait à lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Mais quoi donc ? Cela, il ne l'avait pas compris… et ses dernières paroles… pourquoi lui avait-il parlé de princesse ? De baiser ?

Le pianiste se prit la tête entre les mains, totalement perdu. Il n'avait pas compris. Il craignait de ne jamais comprendre… cela avait-il seulement une signification ? N'était-ce pas qu'un simple délire d'un guitariste un peu trop fiévreux ? Ou peut être un langage que son cœur malade ne parvenait pas à interpréter comme il le devrait…

Relevant la tête, Yoshiki choisit de vider son esprit de toutes les pensées qui s'y emberlificotaient, et posa son regard sur le bel endormi. hide ne paraissait pas paisible non plus, même dans son sommeil. Souvent, sa tête ballottait de droite à gauche, comme s'il aurait voulu fuir quelque vision désagréable, et son visage se déformait au gré des cauchemars qui le rongeaient insidieusement. La fièvre le consumait toujours, mais Yoshiki tentait de le maintenir à température constante, épongeant de temps à autre son front bouillant.

Soudain, quelques mots fusèrent de la bouche du jeune homme aux cheveux rose, des syllabes hachées traversant les brumes d'un trop lourd sommeil :

« Yoshiki… embrasse-moi… »

Cela sonnait comme une supplique désespérée. Yoshiki haussa un sourcil, se demandant confusément si hide rêvait réellement de lui. Son regard dévia ostensiblement sur la bouche fine du guitariste…

Il dormait toujours… et puis, si cela avait le pouvoir de l'apaiser… délicatement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, en une caresse à peine appuyée.

« Dors bien, princesse… »


	10. Réveil difficile

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, comme d'habitude :'D Je tenais à m'excuser pour la bourde que j'ai fais dans le chapitre précédent, et que Lilyep m'a fait remarquer : le Visual Kei n'existait même pas à cette époque, et je m'en vais écrire que Yoshiki est le leader du plus grand groupe de Visual Kei mdr' ! Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas pris assez de recul en me relisant...

Sinon, le chapitre qui vient là devait en fait ne faire qu'un avec celui qui viendra ce week-end, mais comme il faisait trop long et que je voulais concentrer celui-ci sur les cauchemars de hide, j'ai coupé le chapitre en deux :) Ne me tuez pas lol

C'est donc dans le prochain chapitre que nous aurons les 'réactions' de hide, et les nouvelles péripéties qui les attendent, héhé :D

* * *

**La musique de ton âme**

**X – Réveil difficile**

_Il marche au cœur de la nuit. Il a froid, il a peur… mais il continue à avancer, car il sait très bien que s'il s'arrête, ils le rattraperont… autour de lui, tout n'est qu'ombres mouvantes et cauchemardesques, qu'il cherche à fuir chaque fois que leurs contours se font un peu trop précis. Il déteste cet endroit glacial, il ne sait pas où il est, il est terrifié… il les sent qui se rapprochent insidieusement derrière lui, glissant et flottant dans l'air glacé… il accélère encore dans cette pénombre insensée qui a presque une consistance poisseuse. Elle glisse lentement sur lui, s'éloigne et se resserre à nouveau autour de lui… comme de la pluie. Il se noie, ou alors il s'étouffe, il ne sait plus… il a peur… soudain, il trébuche et s'étale sur le sol boueux. Il se sent mal, il se sent sale… il cherche à se relever, mais déjà les ombres s'avancent vers lui. Cette fois encore, elles l'ont rattrapé… elles se pressent tout autour de lui… l'obscurité transcendée par des sourires moqueurs et machiavéliques… il hurle. Des visages apparaissent, s'agitent autour de lui, l'encerclant, se rapprochant sans cesse… _

_« On t'a trouvé, Matsu', chantent-ils joyeusement. Tu vois, tu ne peux pas nous échapper, hein Matsu' ?... pauvre poupée désarticulée… on est là, Matsu'… et on le sera toujours, tu sais… »_

_Le petit garçon se recroqueville sur lui-même. Tous ces sourires terrifiants… ils sont insoutenables… L'un d'eux se précise encore, et un grand garçon s'avance, le regardant méchamment. La lueur qui brille dans ses yeux le terrifie, il rampe dans la boue, cherchant à lui échapper, mais il s'englue et ne parvient plus à avancer. Il s'immobilise en tremblant, affolé, tandis que l'autre se rapproche encore de lui. Un rictus de mépris se peint sur le visage de ce garçon là, et il lui crache au visage avant de retrouver son sempiternel sourire moqueur. _

_« Même pas le courage de te débattre, hein, Matsu' ? Tu n'es vraiment qu'un… »_

_Les insultes pleuvent à nouveau, comme autant de coups de poignard plantés dans son cœur souffrant. Le petit garçon ferme les yeux, comme pour les oublier, mais les ombres ne l'entendent pas ainsi ; les coups remplacent alors les insultes, coups de pieds, coups de poings, coups d'objets tranchants dont les lames sifflent devant lui et l'aveuglent. Son corps tout entier reflète maintenant la souffrance qui hante perpétuellement son âme... et sa main qui le brûle, fort, si fort… comme si elle tenait quelque chose d'interdit… quelqu'un lui tiendrait-il donc la main ?... ce simple contact suffit à brûler sa chaire. Une personne invisible lui tient la main, avec une telle douceur… elle ne devrait pas… elle va… se salir… _

_Les fantômes rient comme jamais encore, d'un rire malfaisant qui fait frissonner son corps endolori. _

_« Tu rêves… personne ne te tient la main, tu sais, Matsu'… comme si quelqu'un voulait te sauver ! Ce serait complètement stupide, hein, Matsu' ? Tu n'en vaux pas la peine… »_

_Les sourires s'élargissent, les uns après les autres. Ils lui font tellement peur… il se sent tellement seul, tellement perdu, abandonné à la cruauté de tous ces revenants bien trop réels, qui ondulent dans la nuit tels des cadavres décharnés… les cadavres de ceux qui ont fait l'erreur de croire en lui…_

_« Tu sais, Matsu', reprennent-ils d'une seule et même voix, même _lui_ pense comme nous… _il_ fait partie de nous, maintenant… regarde-_le_… regarde-_le_ ! »_

_Un homme apparaît entre les ombres… lentement, il s'avance vers lui à son tour, et l'obscurité semble s'éloigner sur son passage… _

Non… pas lui…

_Le petit garçon réprime un cri de désespoir. Sa main le brûle de plus en plus fort – bien plus que toutes les blessures qui maculent son corps… les sourires se rapprochent, avides de sa souffrance… et le visage de l'homme mystérieux se dévoile enfin… _

Non…

_Yoshiki… Yoshiki marche vers lui, la tête baissée, ses cheveux lui balayant le front, comme pour lui dissimuler quelque chose… mais quoi donc ? Que lui caches-tu, Yoshiki… le pianiste s'immobilise à quelques pas de lui, surplombant de toute sa hauteur le petit garçon couché dans la boue, le petit garçon qui a maintenant un corps d'adulte, toujours ensanglanté… ses lèvres tremblent, son regard se trouble. Il a tellement peur… _

Yoshiki… embrasse-moi…

_Une ultime supplique, un tout dernier espoir. Comme s'il allait se baisser, le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser… ! Yoshiki éclate de rire, d'un rire qui sonne douloureusement moqueur aux oreilles du persécuté. Lentement, le batteur relève la tête, tandis que le rire diabolique continue à résonner tout autour de lui. Les yeux de celui qui a été traîné dans la boue s'agrandissent. La terreur la plus totale s'y lit. _

_Ce visage… sur ce visage tourné vers lui, ce visage habituellement superbe qu'il a appris à connaître par cœur, il n'y a plus que du dégoût… du dégoût… du rejet… _

_« Pourquoi t'embrasserait-il ? »_

Yoshiki… Yoshiki, pas toi… ne m'abandonne pas… embrasse-moi…

_La grimace de dégoût se mue lentement en un sourire moqueur – encore un … un sourire malsain, identique aux autres, qui vient s'y ajouter… Des sourires moqueurs… partout… _

Yoshiki… Yoshiki, où es-tu ?

_Des sourires grimaçants qui fondent sur lui en même temps que l'obscurité, comme s'ils appartenaient tous à une seule et même entité terrifiante… tout est froid… tout est sombre… le passé et le présent se mélangent confusément… il a mal… il se sent perdu… abandonné par celui qui compte tant pour lui… _

_Et pourtant. Pourtant, il y a toujours cette chaleur irréelle qui enveloppe sa main, cette chaleur douloureuse mais tellement réconfortante. Et la douce sensation de deux lèvres posées sur les siennes, avant que le néant ne le happe… _

* * *

« Yoshiki… »

C'est en murmurant ce nom que hide se réveilla, plusieurs heures plus tard. Il demeura parfaitement immobile, la respiration saccadée, essayant de rassembler ses idées éparpillées dans son esprit ébranlé. Il sentait la sueur dégouliner lentement le long de son front et de son cou. Il remua lentement sa main, et constata qu'elle ne le brûlait plus – et que personne ne la tenait. Il geignit faiblement. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Il avait peur d'ouvrir les yeux, et de se retrouver à nouveau au beau milieu des ombres mouvantes qui hantaient ses cauchemars…

Il serra les lèvres. Il se sentait horriblement vaseux, et une désagréable envie de vomir le tenaillait. Sans parler de son mal de crâne persistant…

« C'est pire qu'une bonne cuite » songea t-il.

Il entendit soudain une porte s'ouvrir, et quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce. Mais où était-il donc ? Et qui était cette personne ? Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, mais fronça les sourcils. Il sentit l'individu non-identifié s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit, et une voix inquiète lui parvint :

« Tu es réveillé, hide-kun ? »

Yoshiki… ? Etait-il encore prisonnier de son rêve ? Etait-ce réellement des sourires moqueurs et une souffrance infâme qui l'attendaient ?

« Ouvre les yeux… »

Pas de doute, c'était bel et bien la voix de Yoshiki. Etait-il chez lui ? Mais comment diable était-il arrivé là ? Il se rappelait vaguement avoir marché sous la pluie battante pendant de longues minutes, être même tombé dans une immense flaque, mais ensuite… « Faites que je n'ai pas fais de conneries ! » Si il en avait fait, Yoshiki ne serait pas là en train de lui demander d'ouvrir les yeux, si ?

Lentement, il finit par obtempérer. Un plafond couleur crème s'offrit à son regard incertain, et en tournant légèrement la tête, le visage soucieux de son leader entra dans son champ de vision. Il était bien dans l'appartement de Yoshiki, à en juger par le décor quelque peu trop sobre pour être celui du sien. « A moins que Yoshi-chan ne se soit amusé à changer la disposition de ma chambre et qu'il l'ait passablement agrandie, et ben je suis dans son appart'… mais qu'est-ce que j'fais là, moi ? »

La nausée le reprit et il referma les yeux en grimaçant.

« hide-kun ?

- … m'sens mal… »

Un sourire amusé se peignit sur les lèvres du batteur.

« Tu m'étonnes ! Quand on s'amuse à plonger dans les flaques et à déclamer sous la pluie… »

hide ne releva pas, bien trop concentré à réfréner les envolées de la voluptueuse danse que s'amusait à inventer son estomac. Le sourire de Yoshiki devint doux, et il posa doucement sa main sur le front du guitariste, qui l'observa d'un œil légèrement vitreux.

« La fièvre est tombée, c'est déjà ça.

- La fièvre ? Quelle fièvre ?

- La tienne, andouille ! »

Alors comme ça, il avait eu de la fièvre ? Avait-il déliré ? Et était-ce pour cela qu'il ne se rappelait de rien ? « C'que c'est compliqué… »

« Qu'est-c'que j'ai fais ? Qu'est-c'qui m'est arrivé ? »

Il se redressa vivement, un peu trop sans doute, car sa nausée revint en force.

« Calme-toi, gronda Yoshiki. T'es pas encore en état de t'exciter…

- Yoshi-chan, réponds !

- Tss ! Repose-toi, tu en as bien besoin.

- Je vais très bien !

- … dit-il, pâle comme la mort, tout en se tenant l'estomac à deux mains…

- N'importe quoi. »

Boudeur, hide attrapa son oreiller et le jeta sur Yoshiki, qui le réceptionna avec un nouveau sourire.

« Me lancer un de mes coussins dans ma propre maison… odieux gamin ! »

hide lui tira la langue et sourit. Puis il rejeta ses couvertures, dévoilant le haut de pyjama parme que Yoshiki lui avait passé au-dessus de son jean, et fit une moue déplorée.

« Allez, Yoshi-chan… dis-moi… »

* * *

Yoshiki poussa un discret soupir. hide ne lui facilitait vraiment pas l'existence… il ne se souvenait même pas de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux ! Comment allait-il lui annoncer cela, lui ?... « J'espère au moins que tu ne le prendras pas mal… »

Rejetant nerveusement ses cheveux en arrière, il se lança.

« Et bien… hier, car tu as dormi un sacré bout de temps…

- Et tu me dis encore de me reposer !

- … nous nous sommes rencontrés au restaurant…

- Au restau' ? Lequel ?

- Commence pas à m'interrompre toutes les deux secondes ! Comme si je me souvenais du nom, aussi… j'ai choisis le premier qui se présentait… j'avais d'autres préoccupations en tête, figure-toi ! »

hide prit un petit air malicieux.

« Ha oui ? Lesquelles ? »

Yoshiki détourna la tête pour lui cacher le rougissement intempestif de ses joues. Il n'allait quand même pas lui avouer maintenant que justement, c'était à lui, et à lui seul qu'il ne cessait de penser…

« T'occupe. Bref, on s'est retrouvé là, je t'ai invité à dîner… »

hide ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« … et tu as accepté » poursuivit Yoshiki.

Silence. Puis un petit rire nerveux.

« Qu'est-c'qui a ?

- Non, rien. Je redoute juste la suite… » murmura le guitariste.

Ils évitèrent soigneusement le regard de l'autre. Une gêne diffuse venait de s'installer entre eux, et Yoshiki se racla la gorge pour se redonner un semblant de contenance avant de poursuivre son hasardeux récit.

« … bon, on a mangé, et après on est sorti. J'avais prévu de te raccompagner chez toi, vu les trombes qu'il tombait…

- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Yoshiki ne répondit pas.

« Yo… Yoshi-chan ? »

Le batteur eut alors un léger sourire, qui décontenança totalement le guitariste tant il était inattendu.

« Tu m'as embrassé. »

La mâchoire de hide se décrocha. Il ne parvenait visiblement pas à y croire. Peut être y croyait-il bien trop… il resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes, probablement occupé à fouiller sa mémoire. Yoshiki guettait ses réactions, sans rien dire. Finalement, le guitariste eut à son tour un petit sourire.

« On était complètement bourrés. C'est ça, hein ? »

Le visage de Yoshiki se décomposa, et il détourna la tête. Alors c'était donc ça… hide cherchait juste un prétexte, juste un petit quelque chose pour justifier son comportement… « Pourtant, c'est lui qui m'a embrassé, cette fois, songea t-il amèrement. C'est qu'il devait le vouloir au moins un peu, non ?... »

« Non. Tu avais une fièvre pas possible, mais tu n'étais pas bourré…

- Ah. »

Cela semblait surprendre le guitariste, qui finit par fermer les yeux, en poussant un profond soupir.

« Je suppose que je dois m'excuser, alors… souffla t-il en un murmure.

- Pas si tu n'y tiens pas. Mais je suppose que…

- Que quoi ? »

« Que tu ne le voulais pas vraiment, hein… »

Voyant que le silence du batteur s'éternisait, hide rouvrit lentement les yeux et chercha son regard. Lorsqu'il l'eut enfin accroché, il lui fit un petit sourire doux.

« Je ne m'excuserais pas. Si je l'ai fais, c'est probablement que j'en avais envie… et comme je t'ai demandé de ne plus t'excuser, je ne vois pas pourquoi moi, je le ferais. »

Il semblait déterminé. Le batteur était quelque peu étonné par ses propos, mais soulagé aussi, sans doute. hide croisa les bras derrière la tête et se laissa retomber sur le lit, fermant à nouveau les yeux, l'ai serein.

« Et ensuite ?

- … ensuite… tu as un peu… dérapé…

- … ?

- Disons que… tu t'es mis à parler de choses et d'autres, debout sous la pluie, avec un air assez… fou… »

hide éclata de rire, arrachant un sourire au pianiste.

« Je devais être terrifiant… »

Yoshiki hocha la tête, faussement fataliste. hide rouvrit un œil.

« Tu as dis que je t'avais parlé 'de choses et d'autres'… qu'entends-tu par là ?

- … et bien… tu as parlé de notre premier baiser. »

« Si on peut appeler ça un baiser, comme le dit si bien Toshi. » songea Yoshiki en baissant la tête.

« Ah…

- … tu riais. Tu riais, tout en parlant, et tu avais l'air un peu… mélancolique… et pourtant, tu continuais à rire… »

« Et ça me faisait tellement mal, de te voir comme ça… » Le batteur n'ajouta pas sa pensée, et se mit à pianoter sur les draps, l'air absent, tout en murmurant :

« … c'était assez dérangeant.

- Désolé.

- Pour finir, tu m'as dis que tu avais eu ton baiser, et tu t'es mis à me parler de princesse… je t'avoue que je n'ai pas compris grand-chose… »

hide se redressa à nouveau, hilare.

« De _princesse _? Je devais vraiment être atteint…

- C'est aussi l'impression que ça m'a fait » plaisanta Yoshiki.

Le silence s'installa, un silence pendant lequel hide semblait réfléchir à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Finalement, Yoshiki se releva, étirant ses muscles fatigués.

« Bon… la salle de bain, c'est la troisième porte à droite, si tu veux aller y faire un tour. Je t'ai préparé des vêtements, j'espère qu'ils te conviendront. On mange d'ici une heure… j'ai commandé une pizza. »

Yoshiki avait déjà atteint la porte lorsque hide l'interpella, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Yoshi-chan…

- Oui ?

- C'est toi qui… qui me tenais la main, pendant que je dormais ? »

Yoshiki ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris. Il s'en était aperçu ? « Pourquoi me demande t-il ça ? »

« Oui… »

hide hocha la tête, et continua en le regardant intensément.

« Et… c'est toi qui m'a embrassé ? »

Yoshiki, troublé, ne répondit pas immédiatement.

« … oublie ma question, soupira hide.

- Oui… murmura enfin le pianiste. Oui, c'est moi. Parce que… parce que tu me l'avais demandé, et que j'en avais envie. »

hide le dévisagea un instant, surpris, puis répondit à son sourire avant que le batteur ne quitte la pièce.


	11. Viens

Merci pour vos reviews :). Déjà dans les dizaines, houhou, je l'avance vite cette fic' ! A ce propos, j'ai pris l'habitude de mettre une suite le mercredi, mais cette semaine je ne pense pas que j'aurais le temps... je me rattraperais après :). Au sujet de ce chapitre... juste une petite supplique : ne tuez pas l'auteur xD !

* * *

**La musique de ton âme**

**XI – Viens**

A peine la porte se fut-elle refermée que hide poussa un profond soupir et se mit à se masser frénétiquement les tempes. Il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à demeurer calme alors que son cœur battait à si vive allure, enfermé dans sa poitrine…

_J'ai embrassé Yoshiki… Yoshiki m'a embrassé… _

hide s'efforça de faire le vide complet dans son esprit, se traitant mentalement de pauvre petite midinette. Il rigola narquoisement, se leva d'un pas quelque peu chancelant et entreprit de partir en quête de la salle bain, d'une démarche plus ou moins assurée.

Il longea le couloir, ouvrit la porte que lui avait indiqué Yoshiki et laissa échapper un petit sifflement admiratif. Il s'était attendu à une salle de bain typiquement japonaise, ou encore aux douches modernes qui convenaient tellement bien aux appartements, mais certainement pas à un immense jacuzzi en marbre noir étincelant… il entra et ferma la porte, amusé, et remarqua du coin de l'œil les roses rouges, probablement en tissu, élégamment disposées dans de petits vases sombres près du lavabo, au dessus duquel un grand miroir lui renvoyait fidèlement son image. Il s'en approcha à pas lents, et passa son doigt sur la surface lisse, comme pour se l'approprier, la marquer de son empreinte. Il avança son visage tout près de la glace et se plongea dans son propre regard, sans rien dire. Ce ne fut que lorsque la fine couche de buée exhalée par son souffle eut quelque peu embrouillé son double de verre qu'il s'en détacha, et gagna l'immense baignoire. Il ouvrit les robinets, ajoutant toutes sortes de sel qu'il trouva sur le rebord, plus par curiosité que par espièglerie, et contempla l'eau qui remplissait lentement le jacuzzi. De petites bulles se formaient paisiblement au fond de l'eau et venaient éclater à la surface, éclaboussant de minuscules gouttelettes la main qu'il avait avancée au dessus. Lentement, des images de la veille lui revenaient, et il se concentrait sur les flashs capricieux de sa mémoire. Il laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'il se revit enlacer et embrasser passionnément le pianiste…

« Et ben, j'ai pas froid aux yeux, quand j'ai de la fièvre… »

Il s'esclaffa, et reprit la fouille intense de sa mémoire. Il se souvint s'être fièrement dressé sous la pluie, et s'être mis à y déverser sa peine sous forme de larmes amères qui s'étaient mélangées aux pleures insensibles du ciel, sans que Yoshiki ne le remarque. Il s'était senti tellement démoralisé, à cet instant-là… tellement seul… il avait voulu que Yoshiki l'embrasse, pour briser son mal-être. Alors, il avait tout fait pour cela, et il était parvenu à ses fins…

« Je l'ai voulu tellement fort que j'en ai perdu la raison… je suis vraiment terrifiant. »

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, et il trempa complètement sa main dans l'eau, d'un geste vif, avant de la remonter doucement à hauteur de son visage. Il observa le liquide tiède filer entre ses doigts plus prestement encore que du sable doré.

« J'ai vraiment fait n'importe quoi, hier. Heureusement que Yoshiki n'en a pas tenu rigueur… »

Yoshiki… lorsque le batteur lui avait dit qu'il l'avait embrassé, hide avait trouvé quelque peu surprenant qu'il se soit laissé faire. hide avait-il était intimidant à ce point-là ? Il en doutait sérieusement. Il avait alors pensé à une bonne cuite, une déconnexion partielle de la réalité qui les aurait poussé tous deux l'un vers l'autre, mais Yoshiki avait démenti… le batteur avait donc accepté le baiser. Et à en croire la façon dont il lui avait répondu, il avait aimé…

Doucement, hide se releva, faisant machinalement craquer sa colonne vertébrale. Il se dévêtit lentement, appréciant le doux frottement du tissu qui dévalait son corps. Un vêtement à Yoshiki… hide ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Yoshiki ne lui avait pas enlevé son jean. Il n'avait pas profité de son inconscience. A moins qu'il n'y ait tout simplement pas vu d'intérêt ?

Chassant ces pensées de son esprit, le guitariste glissa dans l'eau agréablement chaude, et s'allongea confortablement, la tête contre un rebord de la grande baignoire. Il se mit à jouer avec l'eau et les bulles, son regard se perdant dans le vague, et presque inconsciemment il finit par porter la main à ses lèvres. Il les caressa délicatement.

Plus tard dans la nuit, c'était Yoshiki lui-même qui avait laissé tomber ses propres barrières. Il l'avait embrassé. Parce qu'il le lui avait demandé… et parce qu'il en avait eu envie. Etait-il possible qu'il l'ait entendu par delà les limbes du sommeil ? Que sa supplique ait traversée les ténèbres de ses cauchemars pour parvenir jusqu'à lui ? Et que Yoshiki ait eu envie de le sauver, de lui tendre la main…

L'image des fantômes de son rêve lui revint insidieusement en mémoire, ainsi que leurs sarcasmes incessants, mais il les chassa méthodiquement de son esprit.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, hide sortit de l'eau à regrets, tira doucement sur le petit cylindre qui la retenait et laissa la confortable baignoire se vider lentement. Avisant quelques vêtements posés sur une chaise près de la porte, à son intention, il les enfila distraitement. Il s'agissait d'un jean et d'un T-shirt tout à fait banales, mais il s'y sentait étonnamment bien, malgré l'envie pressante de revêtir une veste à manches longues.

Chassant cette envie familière et déconcertante de sa tête, il se concentra à nouveau sur son reflet et arrangea ses cheveux de quelques gestes professionnels. Il sortit enfin de la pièce embuée par toute l'eau chaude qu'il avait utilisé, et se retrouva en face de Yoshiki, la main levée, visiblement prêt à frapper à la porte qu'il venait tout juste d'ouvrir. hide éclata de rire face à son air surpris, puis s'excusa platement.

« Désolé, j'ai pris trop de temps…

- Non, non... Je voulais juste te demander si ça allait.

- T'as peur que je tombe dans les vapes ou quoi ?

- Exactement. Tu n'es pas encore tout à fait remis, hide-kun… »

Boudeur, hide suivit son leader à travers l'appartement, se faisant la réflexion que c'était la première fois qu'il venait chez Yoshiki. Il était souvent allé chez Toshi, un nombre incalculable de fois chez Pata, deux ou trois fois chez Heath, mais jamais il n'avait posé les pieds ici. Lorsque le groupe se retrouvait en dehors des tournées et des périodes d'enregistrements, c'était le plus souvent chez lui ou chez Pata. Par contre, chez Yoshiki, cela n'arrivait jamais – excepté pour Toshi, évidemment, mais il avait depuis toujours une place à part dans la vie de Yoshiki, statut de meilleur ami oblige. Le batteur était sans doute quelqu'un qui avait besoin de son jardin secret, d'un endroit privilégié où se sentir chez soi, même si hide avait un peu de mal à comprendre cette notion. Lui-même faisait tout pour ne pas se retrouver seul, et même si depuis quelques temps il avait parfois du mal à être naturel et à savoir comment réagir aux côtés de Yoshiki, il était en général à l'aise avec les autres, bien protégé derrière son sourire et son humour particulier…

Il secoua la tête et se concentra sur la salle à manger dans laquelle ils venaient de pénétrer. Décidemment, Yoshiki voyait en grand…

« C'est beau. Comme ta salle de bain. »

Yoshiki sourit.

« J'aime ce qui est beau. »

hide ne remarqua pas le regard doux qui s'était brièvement posé sur lui à l'annonce de ces paroles, occupé à détailler ce qui l'entourait, allant de la grande table en chêne sculptée aux bibelots reluisants et anciens qui comblaient les grandes étagères. « Tout le contraire de chez moi » songea hide avec amusement.

« C'est loin d'une déco' typiquement japonaise… commenta t-il. Je parie que tu as même une salle de répét' insonorisée quelque part ici… »

Le batteur éclata de rire.

« Oui, c'est là que je range mes instruments…

- Pourquoi on y vient jamais ? Ce s'rait mieux que chez Pata, ça finit toujours en beuverie, chez lui.

- Comme si tu n'y étais pour rien…

- J'ai jamais dit le contraire ! »

Le batteur rit à nouveau, puis reprit un air plus ou moins sérieux.

« J'y réfléchirais. Mais hors de question de mettre le bordel chez moi !

- Me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai encore rien fait à part augmenter légèrement ta facture d'eau du mois… »

Yoshiki poussa un soupir faussement excédé. hide choisit de se rattraper :

« Nan mais t'as raison, c'est presque dommage de manger de la pizza ici… »

Le pianiste sourit à nouveau et alla chercher ladite pizza, ainsi que quelques bouteilles de bière et de soda sur lesquelles se riva le regard avide du guitariste.

« Toi, tu prends les sodas ! prévint le batteur.

- Quoi ?!

- Tu n'es pas encore suffisamment rétabli pour prendre de l'alcool.

- Qu'est-c'que t'en sais ?

- Et ne sois pas agressif ! Si t'as fièvre revient, je n'ose imaginer ce que ça va donner…

- Rha, t'es embêtant, Yoshi-chan… »

Un sourire éblouissant de la part du pianiste, une moue boudeuse de la part de hide. « Il se paye ma tête… Rhaaaaaa Yoshiki ! » En désespoir de cause, il se rabattit sur sa pizza ; s'abritant comme d'habitude derrière son 'masque' enjoué et insouciant, hide entama la conversation. Le repas se déroula donc dans une bonne ambiance, et cela rappela une nouvelle fois au guitariste ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il devait en être de même pour Yoshiki, car il devint bientôt étrangement silencieux et se mit à l'observer, troublé. hide se sentait bien sous ce regard insistant. Il releva la tête et y ancra le sien, avant de sourire doucement. Yoshiki avala difficilement ce qu'il avait en bouche et reporta les yeux sur son assiette. Quelques minutes plus tard, il quittait la pièce, prétextant avoir quelque chose à achever…

* * *

hide soupira. Cela devait bien faire une demi-heure qu'il était livré à lui-même dans le grand appartement de Yoshiki, et il commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. Le savoir quelque part dans une pièce pas si éloignée de celle dans laquelle il se trouvait n'apaisait en rien son énervement… de quel droit Yoshiki le laissait-il ainsi en plan ? Avait-il encore fait quelque chose qui lui avait déplu ? Quittant le salon où trônait un immense écran géant, il décida d'explorer la maison – et tant mieux si il tombait sur son batteur !

Ses pas le menèrent le long du couloir qu'il avait emprunté quelques minutes plus tôt, et il s'arrêta en face de la salle de bain. Son regard glissa sur la porte d'ébène, juste à côté. Elle était entrouverte… un petit sourire faisant son apparition au coin de ses lèvres, il se décida à tenter sa chance. Prudemment, il s'approcha, posa sa main sur la poignée – sans deviner l'état exalté dans lequel il ressortirait à peine vingt minutes plus tard – et la poussa doucement.

« Bonne pioche » songea t-il.

Yoshiki était là, dos à lui, immobile. Son corps frémissait délicatement au rythme de sa respiration, et il était assis à un grand bureau couvert de classeurs et de piles de paperasses savamment organisées. hide avait la vague impression de pénétrer dans un lieu sacré, le sanctuaire de son leader, l'endroit où il avait sans doute composé nombre de ses œuvres les plus remarquables…

Sans un bruit, hide se coula jusqu'au pianiste et le contourna. La tête appuyée sur sa main, Yoshiki avait les yeux fermés. « C'est pour ça que tu m'as abandonné ? Rhaaaaaa… le pire, c'est que j'arrive même pas à t'en vouloir ! »

Le guitariste se pencha vers lui, et avec douceur il repoussa une mèche dorée qui retombait sur le beau visage. Yoshiki fronça les sourcils et entrouvrit les yeux, tout d'abord à peine, puis soudain en grand. Il se redressa vivement et l'observa d'un air ahuri et angoissé, en balbutiant :

« hi… hide-kun ! »

hide ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire une nouvelle fois, face à sa réaction.

« Relax' Yo-chan ! C'est juste moi, tu sais…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- … je m'ennuyais. Quelle idée aussi de me laisser en plan pour aller dormir ! Et ne me réplique pas que c'est moi qui en aurais besoin. »

Yoshiki prit un air contrit.

« Désolé…

- Et si tu m'expliquais exactement pourquoi tu es parti ? Hein ? Ma compagnie te déplait à ce point là ? »

Yoshiki soupira et se leva. Il gagna la fenêtre, sans lui accorder un regard. hide le vit contempler silencieusement quelque chose qui semblait à peine esquissé sur le verre, mais il ne parvint à distinguer quoi. Et Yoshiki qui s'était muré dans le silence…

hide en eut soudain assez. Marre de jouer au chat et à la souris, marre de ne jamais savoir comment réagir face à lui. Yoshiki faisait ce dont il avait envie, il jouait avec lui. Et bien soit ! Ils allaient jouer ! Un petit sourire sadique étira les lèvres du guitariste. Il repoussa négligemment les piles de feuilles et s'assit nonchalamment sur le bureau, les bras croisés.

« Yoshiki ! Viens ici. »

Yoshiki se retourna et fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Il semblait désappointé. Le sourire de hide refit surface et il se passa sensuellement la langue sur les lèvres. Yoshiki paraissait maintenant totalement troublé…

« Viens, Yoshi-chan… » répéta t-il d'une voix vibrante, mais pas de colère cette fois.

Yoshiki inclina la tête et plongea enfin son regard embrumé dans le sien, comme pour le sonder. hide s'abandonna sous ce regard, qui peu à peu devint de plus en plus intense, à mesure que les barrières de Yoshiki s'effondraient à nouveau. Il finit par s'approcher lentement et posa ses mains sur les jambes du guitariste, qui en réponse inclina la tête à son tour pour lui laisser cueillir ses lèvres.

* * *

_Une peau rougie par les caresses, des lèvres happées dans de longs baisers sulfureux, deux corps brûlant étroitement enlacés qui déboulent dans un couloir. Deux voix haletantes, quatre mains baladeuses, une lueur de malice. Un exquis parfum de perdition. _

_« Elle est où, ta chambre ? _

_Porte rouge. A côté de la tienne. »_

* * *

_Ils sont deux. A moins qu'ils ne soient plus qu'un ? Deux êtres en totale fusion perdus dans leur propre monde, un mélange de cauchemars et maintenant de rêves, un monde qui tremble un peu plus à chaque balancement de hanches, un monde éphémère qui s'épanouit pleinement entre les voiles argentés d'un lit à baldaquin… des voix, à nouveau. Des prénoms, de l'amour, de la haine… un entrelacs de sentiments douloureusement paradoxales. Espoir… souffrance et plaisir, confusément entremêlés. Un bonheur intense et éclatant qui sait chasser le moindre fantôme. _

_Un délicieux accomplissement, qui laissera bien des marques au creux de leur cœur. Mais il n'est pas encore temps de s'en préoccuper. Pas alors que la cadence folle de leur corps accélère encore, comme pour dépasser celle de leur cœur, pas alors qu'ils s'accrochent si fort l'un à l'autre, pas alors que le septième ciel se révèle enfin à eux… _

_Et tant pis s'ils ne se comprennent pas encore, car plus aucun résonnement n'est possible, à présent. _


	12. Merci

Salut tout l'monde ! Bon, je vous avais prévenu, mais désolée quand même pour mon retard...

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews :) :)

Comme je suis à fond dans cette fic', je me suis habituée à la poster à un rythme rapide. C'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose aussi rapidement ! Et je suis contente, car ça a l'air de vous plaire :). Je m'excuse aussi pour les p'tites fautes d'orthographe qui doivent immanquablement se glisser par-ci par-là, je fais tout mon possible pour y remédier. Pour répondre à Lilyep, je me lancerais peut être dans du M un jour, mais pas dans l'immédiat. Après cette fic', peut être ?

Ce chapitre n'est pas pour rassurer vos doutes ! Bonne angoisse, chères lectrices ! xD Ne vous inquiètez pas, une fois encore, il finira par y avoir une bonne amélioration :).

* * *

**La musique de ton âme**

**XII - Merci**

Le lendemain matin, hide se réveilla aux aurores, gêné par la lumière éclatante du soleil qui était enfin revenu. Son premier réflexe fut de se retourner sur le ventre pour échapper à toute cette luminosité, mais il butta contre un torse collé à lui. Deux bras vinrent se refermer autour de lui, et il se retrouva prisonnier d'un délicieux cocon de chaleur. Il ouvrit les yeux et la vision d'un superbe visage endormi, balayé de mèches dorées, l'accueillit. Il demeura immobile, contemplant cet ange magnifique qui dormait toujours, et qui l'avait machinalement attiré à lui. Un sourire éclaira les lèvres du guitariste, et il les posa avec douceur sur les siennes, en une caresse presque religieuse. L'étreinte autour de lui se resserra, mais Yoshiki ne se réveilla pas. hide se redressa lentement, et repoussa les bras qui l'enserraient. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, sans détacher son regard du bel endormi, et se mit à se masser doucement les tempes. L'ampleur de ce qu'ils venaient de faire lui sauta alors aux yeux, mais son sourire ne se résolut pas à s'altérer. Ca avait été tout simplement prodigieux… et il ne regrettait rien. Yoshiki l'avait voulu, il le savait. Et lui aussi…

« Merci, murmura t-il. Merci de m'avoir permis de me sentir à nouveau vivant sous tes doigts… »

Il lui caressa délicatement les cheveux puis se releva. Il se rhabilla sans faire le moindre bruit, et ce ne fut qu'arrivé prêt de la porte qu'il marqua un temps d'arrêt, les yeux rivés sur la poignée. Ils avaient tous les deux eu ce qu'ils voulaient, il était temps pour lui de partir. Alors pourquoi ressentait-il ce petit pincement au cœur à l'idée d'abandonner le pianiste, après tout ce qu'ils venaient de partager ? Il n'avait pourtant jamais été question de rester avec lui… du sexe, rien que du sexe. C'était ce qu'ils avaient voulu tous les deux, non ?

Etait-ce réellement cela qui avait changé à ce point le naturel de leur relation ?

hide se retourna. Pourquoi Yoshiki l'avait-il pris dans ses bras, il y avait quelques minutes à peine ? Etait-il…

Mais il secoua fiévreusement la tête et quitta rapidement la pièce, comme pour y laisser ses pensées déroutantes. Il se fourvoyait complètement. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, il devait partir, à présent. Avant que ses étranges pensées ne prennent le pas sur sa raison…

* * *

Lorsque Yoshiki finit par ouvrir les yeux à son tour, la chambre baignait toujours d'une lueur éblouissante que le fit les refermer rapidement. Cela ne devait faire que deux ou trois heures que hide était parti, mais il l'ignorait et eut la mauvaise surprise de constater ledit départ. Il s'assit sur son lit en soupirant, resserrant les draps autour de lui. Alors ainsi, c'était comme ça que tout cela devait se terminer… au fond de lui, il l'avait toujours su. hide n'était attiré que par ce que son corps était en mesure de lui procurer. Il n'y avait pas la moindre parcelle d'amour là-dedans…

Il finit par se relever et par s'allumer une cigarette, avant de fuir cette chambre où la présence du guitariste était encore si forte. Il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pendant une bonne heure, tout en essayant de ne penser à rien, allongé au centre de l'immense baignoire. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment aisé avec le jean de hide roulé en boule près de la porte…

« Il faudra que je pense à le lui rendre » songea t-il vaguement, tout en le contemplant d'un air absent.

Il se sentait terriblement vide, si vide qu'il dut se résoudre à repasser la soirée de la veille dans sa tête fatiguée. Il se souvenait très bien du moment où tout avait dérapé… c'était dans sa propre salle à manger, quand il s'était retrouvé face à hide. Cela lui avait rappelé les événements de la veille, et son attirance pour le guitariste s'était brusquement réveillée. Il avait préféré quitter la pièce avant de faire à nouveau quelque chose qu'il serait amené à regretter. Il avait espéré de tout son cœur que hide le croit endormi et qu'il s'en aille, lorsqu'il était venu le trouver jusque dans son bureau… mais le guitariste s'était alors mis à l'effleurer… craignant de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler, Yoshiki avait feint la surprise et avait tenté d'échapper aux dangereuses questions du jeune homme aux cheveux roses. Mais tout n'avait fait qu'empirer, sans lui laisser la moindre chance de garder le contrôle…

Le batteur se prit la tête entre les mains tout en se mordant cruellement les lèvres. Il n'avait pas su résister à l'appel de ce corps qui s'abandonnait à lui … même si son esprit lui disait que hide ne recherchait qu'un plaisir charnel, même si son cœur lui hurlait qu'il allait s'en sortir brisé, son corps avait une fois encore éclipsé sa raison. Il ne pouvait même pas se dire qu'il le regrettait amèrement, car il en avait profité… oui, pendant une seule et unique nuit, il s'était permis d'aimer hide, de l'aimer comme jamais encore il ne l'avait osé. Il s'était mis à nu, il lui avait tout offert. Il avait répondu au moindre de ses désirs avec douceur et amour. Il se rappelait de tout. Du moindre soupir de hide, de ses moindres caresses maladroites ou savamment ajustées, de son regard brillant de désir alors qu'il s'abandonnait enfin dans ses bras… cette fois, ils étaient allés jusqu'au bout, et cela tuait le pianiste de savoir que se serait leur première et leur dernière fois ensemble. Il serra douloureusement les yeux. Il avait senti son cœur saigner à chaque seconde, alors qu'il s'était retenu si fort pour ne pas laisser échapper trois malheureux mots vibrants d'émotion, qui se seraient révélés fatales.

« hide est encore mon ami… je suis au moins cela pour lui… » murmura t-il.

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux. S'en était trop. Il se sentait trop mal. Il n'en pouvait plus… il se releva, laissant des cascades d'eau dévaler son corps – ce corps que hide avait honoré de ses mains et de sa bouche la nuit même -, et enfila son peignoir. Sans prendre la peine de se sécher, il gagna le salon à grandes enjambées – passant devant le jean de hide, pénétrant dans une pièce qu'avait visitée hide - et s'empara du téléphone. Les doigts tremblants, il composa le numéro de Toshi, tout en priant de toute son âme pour qu'il ne tombe pas sur le répondeur. Il ne le supporterait pas…

* * *

Toshi soupira tout en enfilant sa veste. Il était en retard, vraiment en retard. Il avait promis à Kaori de passer la prendre. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'il la fréquentait, et cela commençait à devenir sérieux. Il devait se dépêcher de la rejoindre, et c'était justement maintenant que le téléphone se mettait à sonner… attrapant ses clefs, il sortit et referma la porte. Peu lui importait qui était cette personne, il n'avait plus le temps… il s'immobilisa tout de même, la clef dans la serrure, hésitant à la tourner. L'inconnu semblait quand même tenace… déjà quatre sonneries… plus que trois, et le téléphone basculerait automatiquement sur la messagerie. Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment soudain, Toshi rouvrit la porte à la volée et s'élança dans le salon. Se prenant malencontreusement les pieds dans le tapis, il glissa sur le sol et alla percuter la table basse.

« AIE ! Merde… »

_Plus que deux…_

Il se releva en se tenant la tête, sur laquelle il sentait une douloureuse bosse se former. Il jeta un regard circulaire tout autour de lui et avisa enfin le téléphone, coincé sous une pile de magazines divers. Il parcourut l'espace qui l'en séparait en deux rapides enjambées.

_Plus qu'une…_

Il dégagea l'appareil et décrocha d'un geste brusque, quelques secondes à peine avant que la messagerie ne s'enclenche, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« Allo ? » fit-il d'une voix énervée tout en se massant méthodiquement la tête.

« Toshi-chan… »

Toshi se figea, oubliant immédiatement sa douleur aussi bien que sa colère. C'était Yoshiki, à n'en pas douter, et un Yoshiki totalement désespéré à en juger par le ton presque suppliant de sa voix tremblante.

« Tu es où ? » s'enquit Toshi.

« Chez moi. »

« Bouge pas, j'arrive tout de suite. Attends-moi, ok ? »

« … d'accord. Toshi ? »

« Oui ? »

« … merci… »

« Je me dépêche. »

Toshi raccrocha. Yoshiki devait vraiment être sérieusement ébranlé pour lui dire merci… lâchant un nouveau soupir, il eut une pensée désolée pour Kaori avant de quitter rapidement son appartement.

* * *

Au même instant, hide pénétrait à nouveau dans le sien, pour la première fois depuis deux jours. Il se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil de son salon, une grimace lui échappant lorsqu'il remarqua que son propre bordel lui avait considérablement manqué dans la trop grande et impeccable maison de Yoshiki. Heureusement que son salon avait échappé à la crise de rangement du jeune guitariste, il y avait quelques jours de cela…

Il fut arraché à sa contemplation par la sonnette de l'entrée.

« Hé ben, j'ai même pas le temps d'entrer… »

Il se releva de mauvaise grâce avant de s'arrêter à quelques pas de la porte. Et si c'était Yoshiki ? Yoshiki venu le retrouver, venu lui demander pourquoi il était parti ainsi… comment réagirait-il ?

Secouant la tête pour en chasser ces idées ridicules, hide ouvrit tout en étouffant un bâillement démoralisé. Il tomba sur Pata, qui l'attendait patiemment sur le seuil.

« Pata-chan ?

- hide-chan… où diable étais-tu parti ?

- Quoi ?

- Ca doit bien faire plus de deux jours que tu n'es pas rentré !

- Comment tu sais ça, toi ? »

Pata eut un léger sourire devant son air stupéfait.

« A moins que tu ais débranché ton téléphone, ce qui ne serait vraiment pas dans tes habitudes puisque tu as celle, fâcheuse, d'appeler les gens au beau milieu de la nuit pour leur demander de passer prendre un verre, tu n'as répondu à aucun de mes appels. J'en ai donc conclu que tu avais découché. »

hide tourna la tête, avisant son téléphone, sur l'écran duquel trois appels en absence clignotaient vaillamment.

« Ha. Désolé. Tu voulais quoi ?

- Ben prendre de tes nouvelles, qu'est-c'que tu crois ! Tu commençais à sérieusement me manquer…

- T'es sur que tu commençais pas plutôt à sérieus'ment t'ennuyer ? » suggéra malicieusement hide.

Pata lui offrit un éblouissant sourire.

« Bon, tu me laisses entrer ?

- Tu veux pas plutôt qu'on se trouve un bar ? J'ai plus de Jack, désolé, et j'ai envie de me saouler la gueule…

- T'as un air mélancolique. C'est une première.

- T'occupes. Let's go ! »

hide referma la porte tout en étouffant un nouveau bâillement fatigué – il n'avait pas fait que dormir, cette nuit… D'autre part, même s'il avait bien une bonne dizaine de bouteilles en prévision justement des fréquents passages de Pata, il ne voulait pas qu'il rentre dans son appartement. S'il se rendait compte que presque toutes les pièces avaient été rangées au millimètre près, il allait se poser de sérieuses questions sur son état de santé mentale actuel. Et puis, il voulait se changer les idées. La longue promenade à pied qu'il avait fait pour rentrer chez lui depuis l'antre du pianiste ne lui avait pas vidé la tête, et il se sentait toujours aussi morose. Il savait qu'il allait bientôt commencer à regretter d'être parti, d'avoir quitter ainsi Yoshiki après leur merveilleuse nuit de folie, et il préférait se saouler tranquillement plutôt que d'y penser davantage.

« Je conduis, l'avertit Pata lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les parkings souterrains. T'as une tête de déterré qui n'me dit rien qui vaille. »

hide lui tira la langue et ils s'installèrent dans la petite voiture confortable du second guitariste.

« Au fait, se risqua ce dernier avec un imperceptible sourire, c'est quand tu veux pour me dire à qui appartiennent les fringues que tu portes…

- Mais ! Que ?! »

hide baissa la tête. Il avait totalement oublié de rendre ses affaires à Yoshiki ! Tant pis, il les lui redonnerait dans quelques semaines… en fronçant les sourcils, il détailla son T-shirt et son jean. Ils étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal ! Comment Pata avait-il pu… ?!

« Justement, intervint celui-ci comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Tout cela me paraît bien trop sobre pour t'appartenir, mon petit hide-chan…

- Toi alors ! » pesta le jeune musicien aux cheveux roses.

Son ami éclata d'un rire flegmatique.

* * *

Toshi arriva chez Yoshiki une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, pestant contre les bouchons bien trop nombreux à son goût. « Le Japon entier s'est ligué contre moi, ou quoi ?! » Manquant de peu de renverser un cycliste qui s'était retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, il accéléra et se gara enfin sur le trottoir, peu soucieux de se chercher une place. Il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur après avoir bousculé le concierge (et s'être répandu en excuses diverses et variées sans même prendre la peine de s'arrêter). Il finit par débouler complètement essoufflé dans le salon, où il découvrit son meilleur ami avachi dans un fauteuil, les yeux fermés, le téléphone toujours serré entre les mains. Avisant ses cheveux humides et la flaque d'eau à ses pieds, Toshi poussa un soupir silencieux. Il vint s'agenouiller prêt du pianiste et lui enleva le téléphone des mains, avant de le reposer sur le sol (il avait depuis peu quelque chose contre les tables basses). Il prit doucement les mains de Yoshiki, et ce dernier ouvrit sur lui un regard vide qui s'accrocha désespérément au sien.

« … Toshi ?

- Je suis là. »

Toshi s'assit prêt de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Yoshiki se laissa aller contre lui, plongeant sa tête contre son torse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? murmura doucement le chanteur.

- J'ai mal… »

Craignant une nouvelle crise, Toshi s'alarma.

« Au cou ?! Ca recommence ?

- Non… non, c'est pas ça ! »

Yoshiki se mit à trembler contre lui, visiblement en colère.

« C'est pas ça ! » répéta t-il furieusement.

Et il s'éloigna brusquement de Toshi pour aller se recroqueviller contre l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Toshi ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes, habitué au comportement du batteur, attendant simplement qu'il soit réceptif à son soutien. Tel que Yoshiki se montrait à cet instant, il soulevait en lui les souvenirs de ce petit garçon de dix ans à peine qui venait si souvent pleurer chez lui, peu après la mort tragique de son père. Coupant court à ses réflexions mélancoliques, il s'approcha à nouveau de lui et le reprit délicatement dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui pour lui montrer sa présence. Le batteur se tendit, mais n'esquissa aucun geste pour le repousser.

« Dis-moi où tu as mal, continua Toshi en lui caressant les cheveux avec douceur.

- Je sais pas… ce n'est pas physique, Toshi… mais ça fait mal… très mal…

- Si ce n'est pas au corps, c'est au cœur. Je me trompe ? »

Un silence. Toshi soupira. Bien sur…

« C'est hide ? »

Hochement de tête convulsif tout contre lui.

« Raconte-moi. »

Sans se faire prier davantage, Yoshiki se confia enfin, vidant son sac sous les encouragements attentifs du chanteur, déversant tout son mal-être, toute sa souffrance, tout son désespoir qui, décidemment, ne le quittaient jamais vraiment.


	13. Pour l'éternité

Merci pour vos reviews et désolée pour mon retard uu' Jai eu une semaine horriblement chargée xD. Pour me rattraper, j'ai fais un chapitre plus long que d'habitude (si si).

( Au fait, Je te rassure Lilyep, c'est du 100 fictif xD xD xD ! )

Je remercie d'abord celles qui sont allées sur ma nouvelle fic' et qui m'ont laissé des com's, merci beaucoup ! La suite arrivera probablement en début de semaine.

Bon, j'arrive à ce chapitre xD ! Nos deux bakas préférés vont encore continuer à se chercher un moment, mais ils vont y arriver, c'est pour bientôt xD ! Allez, on encourage Toshi et Pata :). Ils vont ramer un max' mdr'.

* * *

**La musique de ton âme**

**XIII – Pour l'éternité**

Sans rien dire, Toshi contemplait son meilleur ami. Son meilleur ami qui venait de lui apprendre qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de tomber sur hide dans un restaurant, qui l'avait invité, qui l'avait ramené chez lui à cause d'une fièvre pas possible qui habitait le guitariste. Son meilleur ami, qui venait de lui confier les moindres pensées qui l'avaient traversé, son meilleur ami qui venait de lui apprendre qu'il avait succombé au charme du jeune homme aux cheveux roses, et qu'il avait passé la nuit avec lui. Son meilleur ami, qui avait paru complètement anéanti tout au long de son récit, alors qu'il lui expliquait à quel point son cœur avait souffert des intentions de hide, et qui maintenant avait les yeux résolument fermés, comme pour contenir quelque larme amère qui lui brûlerait les joues. Toshi avait mal de le voir comme ça, complètement désespéré, à nouveau en proie à une bien trop grande souffrance.

hide… le guitariste se doutait-il seulement de l'ampleur de ce qu'il avait occasionné ? Toshi serra un peu plus fort Yoshiki contre lui.

« Calme-toi… calme-toi, Yoshiki. »

Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, Toshi ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire pour le consoler. Les choses ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arranger. Comment forcer le guitariste à aimer le batteur ? C'était tout simplement impossible…

Toshi attendit patiemment que les tremblements de Yoshiki se calment progressivement, réfléchissant silencieusement tout en lui procurant tout le réconfort dont il avait besoin dans cette situation un peu trop douloureuse. S'il s'était toujours senti très fier d'avoir une telle place dans le cœur de Yoshiki, d'être celui vers lequel il se tournait toujours pour être rassuré ou encouragé, aujourd'hui toutes ces responsabilités semblaient peser lourdement sur ses épaules, et il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il avait toujours fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour se montrer digne de l'amitié de Yoshiki ; il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus à part le serrer tristement dans ses bras, en se répétant sans cesse que c'était lui qui l'avait encouragé à se jeter dans cet océan d'amour et d'incompréhension qui s'épaississait sans cesse entre lui et hide. Mais était-ce réellement de sa faute ? Avait-il joué un rôle aussi déterminant dans toute cette fâcheuse mascarade ? Il en doutait fort. Tout cela se serait déroulé quand même, qu'il ait intervenu ou pas. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire maintenant, c'était de parler à hide… le plus rapidement possible.

Fort de ses résolutions et soulagé à l'idée de pouvoir essayer d'arranger les choses, il tourna la tête vers Yoshiki et constata que le pianiste le regardait de ses deux grands yeux intenses, qui n'avaient pas leur pareil pour refléter les sentiments les plus violents, allant de l'étincelle de fureur à l'éclat sombre du désespoir. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce dernier qui animait ce regard là, mais plutôt un espoir craintif, comme quelque chose de trop ténu pour que l'on puisse totalement s'y raccrocher. Mais Yoshiki avait la folie d'essayer, et cela fit sourire Toshi, d'un sourire plein de confiance et d'amitié qui savait si bien encourager ledit regard.

« Où vas-tu ? s'enquit le batteur alors que son ami se relevait souplement.

- Tenter le diable, pardi ! Je veux pas te laisser dans cet état. »

Yoshiki commença par sourire, mais finit par paniquer lorsque Toshi se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

« Toshi-chan… tu ne vas pas lui dire, hein ? »

Toshi s'immobilisa, une main appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte. Yoshiki détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise, cherchant une prise neutre à laquelle ancrer son regard incertain. Résigné, Toshi croisa patiemment les bras.

« Mais encore ?

- … mes sentiments pour lui, souffla le pianiste en un murmure. Tu ne vas pas les lui avouer, hein ?... »

Toshi fronça les sourcils, mais retrouva une attitude apaisante en comprenant où Yoshiki voulait en venir. Il revint près de lui, et s'agenouilla une nouvelle fois sur le sol, à deux pas du combiné qui gisait tristement, son éclat sombre se reflétant doucement sur l'impeccable carrelage. Yoshiki fuyait toujours son regard.

« Tu as peur qu'il te repousse, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'il bafoue tes sentiments.

- Il ne me comprendra pas, Toshi… il ne m'a jamais compris…

- hide-kun est celui avec lequel tu t'entendais le mieux dans le groupe, après moi. Tu as fais défiler des dizaines de musiciens, et c'est le seul qui ait toujours compris les moindres subtilités qui échappaient aux autres. Que ce soit pour la musique ou en tant qu'ami, tout a toujours été pour le mieux, n'est-ce pas ? Seulement… il y a eu cette histoire… »

Toshi obligea son ami à plonger résolument son regard dans le sien. Ce qu'il y lu le poussa à continuer.

« Cette relation ne te suffisait plus. Tu t'es mis à rechercher autre chose. Il faut que tu l'assumes, Yo-chan. hide… hide a sans doute essayé de te comprendre aussi, à ce moment-là. Peut être que ce qu'il a compris lui a fait peur, ou alors peut être qu'il a décidé de ne pas te suivre dans cette voie-là. Peut être aussi qu'il n'a rien compris, et que tu te tortures l'esprit pour rien… »

Yoshiki resta silencieux. Sans doute n'était-il pas assez fou pour croire à cela.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Toshi, je vais tâcher d'éclaircir les choses, et je crains que ça ne soit pas une partie de plaisir pour moi… enfin bon, c'est pas comme si on me forçait à quoi que ce soit ! »

Il sourit, mais Yoshiki ne le lui rendit pas. Poussant un petit soupir, Toshi glissa sa main dans les cheveux dorés de son ami, qui reporta son attention sur lui.

« Quoi qu'il se passe, hide ne te rejettera pas comme ça. Sans doute les différentes situations que vous avez traversées ont-elles un peu changées son comportement, mais pas sa manière d'être. hide reste hide, et il n'a aucune raison de te faire souffrir. Il ne t'abandonnera pas, Yoshi-chan ! »

Doucement, Toshi se pencha en avant et scella brièvement ses lèvres à celles de Yoshiki, les effleurant doucement, comme pour insuffler au pianiste un nouvel éclat d'espoir et de confiance. Et il réussit, car l'éclat était bien de retour dans les yeux du batteur lorsqu'il rouvrit les siens.

« Arrête de te tourmenter, Yo-chan. Et promets-moi que tu ne toucheras pas à ta batterie pendant que je serais parti ! »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé à son appartement, Yoshiki accorda à Toshi un léger sourire.

« Promis. Merci, Toshi-chan.

- Arrête de me remercier, je vais finir par croire que hide t'as contaminé et que tu es tombé malade… »

Yoshiki lui tira la langue, et cela rappela tellement l'attitude du guitariste à Toshi qu'il éclata de rire.

« J'ai raison, la contamination a commencée… »

Il s'empressa de fuir de l'appartement avant de recevoir le combiné du téléphone sur la tête.

* * *

Heath soupira, ballotant la tête de gauche à droite, gigotant quelque peu sur son siège pourtant confortable. Devant lui, l'écran impeccable de sa nouvelle télévision, flambant neuve, diffusait une suite ininterrompue de programmes stupides ou lassants qui lui arrachaient de vagues bâillements désabusés. Un sachet de chips entamé à ses pieds, un soda à la main, les yeux dans le vague, Heath passait les vacances les plus ennuyeuses de sa vie depuis son entrée dans X-Japan. D'habitude, ses amis du groupe (hide, Pata, quelques fois Toshi et, bien plus rarement, Yoshiki) l'appelaient par-ci par-là pour l'inviter à toutes sortes de fêtes (il était même obligé de refuser quelques invitations, sa résistance à l'alcool étant quelque peu limitée). Seulement voilà, cette fois-ci, c'était le calme plat, l'ignorance la plus complète… sans doute avaient-ils beaucoup de choses à faire, et peu de temps à consacrer à la fête.

Soupirant à nouveau, le bassiste s'empara de la télécommande et se mit à zapper impitoyablement de chaîne en chaîne, musclant méthodiquement son pouce fatigué.

* * *

hide avait un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. Un sourire qui s'effritait quelque peu lorsque la dépression le reprenait, mais qui persistait tant bien que mal sur sa figure rougie, tandis qu'il enchaînait verre sur verre avec une rapidité surnaturelle malgré l'imprécision croissante de ses gestes. A ses côtés, stoïquement assis dans un calme presque religieux, qui lui procurait d'ailleurs une prestance impassible, Pata descendait les siens avec son habituelle décontraction. Il attendait, les yeux nonchalamment posés sur hide par-delà la petite table ronde à laquelle ils étaient attablés depuis plus d'une heure déjà. Il attendait le plus patiemment du monde que le guitariste daigne enfin lui ouvrir son cœur, et il sentait que c'était pour bientôt. Tout dans l'attitude du jeune homme aux cheveux roses le trahissait, que ce soit son sourire de plus en plus démoralisé ou le léger tremblement persistant de ses mains. Enfin, hide perdit son sourire et s'écroula sur la table, en pleurs, renversant de ce fait son verre qui alla se briser sans plus de cérémonie sur le sol. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers eux avec des moues désapprobatrices, mais Pata les dissuada de s'approcher d'un seul regard acéré. hide pouvait devenir dangereux lorsqu'il était saoul, et il ne tenait pas à ce que leur unique occasion de parler soit perdue à cause d'une stupide escarmouche. hide aurait tout le loisir de se battre après, s'il le voulait, mais dans l'immédiat Pata veillerait soigneusement à ce qu'il reste en un seul morceau. Il souleva donc sa fidèle carcasse légèrement alourdie par la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait incurgité, et contourna la table, sans tituber une seule fois. Il tira une chaise près de celle du désespéré et se laissa tomber dessus, s'allumant une cigarette en faisant claquer son briquet avec une certaine satisfaction. Il passa négligemment un bras autour des épaules tremblantes du jeune musicien secoué de sanglots. Ce dernier se rapprocha immédiatement de lui, se recroquevillant contre son torse, en quête d'un peu de réconfort et de chaleur humaine pour chasser ce vide glacial qui s'était installé en lui depuis qu'il avait quitté le pianiste.

« hide-chan, murmura Pata d'une voix apaisante.

- J'suis con, Pata-chan. »

Pata sourit et lâcha sa cigarette sans l'ombre d'un remord, passant ses deux bras autour de hide qui semblait soudain si chétif et l'attirant complètement à lui. hide passa les siens autour de son cou, se glissa sur ses genoux et frotta son visage humide dans les longs cheveux bouclés de son ami. Les autres clients les regardaient avec dégoût mais, l'alcool aidant parfois Pata à surmonter sa timidité naturelle, il leur fit la plus belle grimace de leur existence avant de sourire à nouveau devant tous ceux qui se détournaient, outrés et choqués.

Il serra encore un peu plus hide contre lui. Il était peu démonstratif, mais là aussi, l'alcool aidait. Il aimait beaucoup hide, et tenait à tout faire pour le réconforter. Il savait que son ami serait probablement honteux de s'être lâché de la sorte quand il reviendrait à lui, et cela l'amusait un peu.

« Raconte-moi ce qu'il t'est arrivé, hide-chan. »

hide se redressa soudain et attrapa la bouteille de Pata, avant de la porter à ses lèvres et de boire goulûment. Un grand sourire, qui sonnait encore plus horriblement faux que le précédent, apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Tu sais quoi Pata-chan ? J'ai couché avec Yoshiki. »

Pata ne cilla pas.

« Et c'était génial, tu sais ? »

hide partit d'un grand fou rire irrépressible, un de ceux qui le pourchassaient à chaque beuverie. Le fou rire se termina néanmoins en crise de larmes, et les sanglots le reprirent violemment. Il replongea sa tête dans les cheveux de Pata et se serra à nouveau contre lui. Pata lui rendit son étreinte, pensif.

Il aurait du se douter que c'était chez Yoshiki que hide avait disparu. Le fait qu'ils aient couché ensemble ne l'étonnait pas outre mesure, pas après le fougueux baiser qu'il les avait vu échanger à l'hôtel, un baiser qui avait eu le don de faire perdre ses repères au grand et intouchable Yoshiki. Ce qui l'étonnait, en revanche, était la réaction de hide…

« Explique-moi, hide-chan… »

Les sanglots qui le secouaient empêchèrent le jeune guitariste de parler immédiatement, mais lorsqu'il le fit, ce fut d'une seule traite, sans s'arrêter un seul instant, les yeux dans le vague, accroché à Pata aussi fort que le lui permettaient ses poings tremblants.

« Yoshiki m'a embrassé, à l'hôtel, une toute première fois. C'était un baiser violent, un baiser douloureux, et j'ai été effrayé par toute la souffrance qu'il y avait fait passé. Mon passé s'est rappelé à moi depuis, plusieurs fois. Comme en réponse à la douleur de Yoshiki. La première fois que les souvenirs m'ont submergés, c'est Toshi-chan qui m'a aidé à remettre mes idées en place. Mais tout a continué à déraper. Yoshiki et moi, on a passé une nuit ensemble, parce qu'on était complètement bourrés je crois. Yoshiki déteste me toucher, il n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser lorsqu'il le faisait. Le problème, c'est qu'à chaque fois je me sentais un peu plus vivant sous ses doigts. C'était vraiment merveilleux comme sensation, même si ça peut paraître stupide. Ca me faisait du bien. Je ne pouvais plus m'en passer. Alors je me suis promis de faire disparaître ses résistances, au moins pour une nuit. »

Il se tu un instant, l'air méditatif, les poings de plus en plus serrés sur le T-shirt de Pata. hide baissa pitoyablement la tête en rencontrant les yeux attentifs du second guitariste.

« Je l'ai eu, ma nuit… une nuit folle. Ca a été fantastique… mais je suis parti. Ce matin, je l'ai vu endormi, paisible… bien plus que lorsque je suis à ses côtés… cette fois, je me suis réveillé avant lui, tu comprends ? Et c'est moi qui suis parti… »

Les larmes se remirent à dévaler ses joues. Pata les essuya doucement du pouce, mais hide ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

« C'est que du sexe, hein, Pata-chan ? Je devrais être heureux… bordel, je _suis _heureux… mais… j'aurais pas du partir… j'ai fais une connerie, Pata-chan… »

Il releva les yeux vers lui, des yeux implorants.

« Dis, tu crois qu'il m'aurait rejeté, si j'étais resté ? »

Pata le contempla sans un mot. Que pouvait-il lui répondre ? Même s'il lui disait qu'il croyait fort que Yoshiki ne l'aurait pas fait, cela serait loin de réconforter le jeune homme aux cheveux roses et au cœur si rouge…

« Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas, hide-chan ? » murmura t-il doucement.

Les yeux de hide se perdirent à nouveau dans le vague. Ses mains lâchèrent la chemise chiffonnée de Pata et retombèrent mollement le long de son corps. Un faible sourire de pantin désarticulé naquit au coin de ses lèvres, un sourire chargé de désespoir.

« J'en sais rien. Je veux juste rester avec lui, Pata-chan. C'est tout… juste le regarder dormir, et ne pas me lever… rester couché à ses côtés… pour l'éternité… »

La tête de hide bascula en avant et il retomba sur l'épaule de Pata. L'alcool avait eu raison de lui. Pata poussa un profond soupir, se releva doucement, portant l'autre guitariste dans ses bras, et quitta le bar.

Il en avait appris bien plus qu'il voulait en apprendre, notamment que hide était trop aveugle pour son propre bien.

« Un passionné et un aveugle, songea Pata. Qu'est-c'que ça va bien pouvoir nous donner, ça ? »

* * *

Toshi se gara dans les parkings souterrains de l'appartement de hide quelques minutes plus tard. Il prit une profonde inspiration, sortit de voiture et gagna le hall avant de pénétrer dans l'ascenseur. Le nœud qu'il avait à l'estomac ne se dénoua pas pendant que celui-ci gravissait impitoyablement les étages. C'était la première fois qu'il allait parler d'un sujet aussi délicat avec un membre du groupe. Il craignait pour son meilleur ami, et pour X-Japan. Il savait que hide était quelqu'un de très ouvert et de très compréhensif, mais il ne parvenait pas à chasser de son esprit les images de la souffrance du guitariste, quelques semaines auparavant, à l'hôtel. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien de tout le mal que hide avait été capable de se faire à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Yoshiki. Comment allait-il le retrouver, maintenant ? Serait-il prêt à l'écouter ou se braquerait-il définitivement ? Toshi ne voyait vraiment pas de solution. Ils devaient impérativement parler, peu importaient les conséquences…

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Le chanteur traversa le couloir jusqu'à la porte de son ami et sonna plusieurs fois, couvrant ainsi le bruit de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrait à nouveau. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. hide n'était pas là. C'était foutu. Il n'y avait plus d'issue… il se retourna, la mort dans l'âme, et sursauta en découvrant Pata qui le regardait fixement, à quelques pas à peine, un hide inconscient dans les bras. Toshi paniqua.

« Pata ! Il…

- Endormi. Juste endormi. M'est avis qu'il a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, hein ? »

Toshi comprit que c'était une façon pour le second guitariste de s'assurer qu'il était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé. Le chanteur hocha gravement la tête.

« Oui. Yoshiki… »

Il se tu. Pata hocha la tête à son tour, puis s'approcha de lui.

« Tu peux me le prendre deux minutes ? Il faut que je trouve les clefs. »

Toshi acquiesça et prit le guitariste dans ses bras tandis que Pata fouillait dans le blouson de hide, à la recherche de ses clefs. Toshi observa le jeune homme endormi. Même dans son sommeil, il ne semblait plus tranquille. Son visage s'agitait sans cesse, et il tremblait parfois légèrement, comme à nouveau habité par la fièvre. Lorsque Pata eut ouvert et qu'il le lui reprit, Toshi vérifia sa température mais son front n'était pas plus chaud que le sien.

« Il fait des cauchemars, expliqua Pata. Depuis l'enfance. Ca s'était calmé, mais… faut croire qu'il a été un peu bousculé, ces derniers temps. »

Toshi ne fit aucun commentaire, et suivit l'autre qui alla déposer hide sur son lit. Le chanteur vit Pata froncer les sourcils en contemplant la pièce.

« Il l'a rangée, murmura t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Je disais : il ne va pas très bien, en ce moment. »

Pata s'assit sur le bord du lit et tous deux observèrent le jeune guitariste en silence. Celui-ci s'agitait de plus en plus ; quelques minutes plus tard, il finit par serrer les poings. Des larmes se remirent à couler sur ses joues.

« Yoshi…ki, murmura t-il d'une voix désespérée. Yoshiki… Yoshiki ! YOSHIKI ! Pars pas… »

Pata poussa un soupir et se leva. Il s'immobilisa néanmoins, remarquant que Toshi n'avait pas détaché ses yeux de hide, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« Toshi ?

- … il l'aime, hein ? murmura Toshi.

- En quelque sorte.

- … rien n'est perdu, alors… »

Voyant l'air interrogatif de Pata, Toshi s'apprêtait à l'éclaircir un peu mais le guitariste lui désigna le salon, et ils y passèrent, refermant la porte sur le sommeil troublé du jeune guitariste aux cheveux roses.

« Tu veux boire un truc ? proposa Pata, partant à l'assaut des placards.

- Non merci. Je disais donc que Yo…

- Bordel ! Mais c'est qu'il lui en reste au moins huit bouteilles ! Le voyou…

- … Pata ?

- Désolé. Je t'écoute. »

Pata revint avec une bouteille de Jack Daniel's et s'assit en face de Toshi. Ce dernier poussa un énième soupir et reprit pour la troisième fois :

« Yoshiki a des sentiments pour hide. Des sentiments très forts, mais de bons sentiments.

- T'es sur de ça ? Vu comment il m'l'arrange à chaque fois…

- Yoshiki a du mal à exprimer ce qu'il ressent. Il est toujours poursuivi par le doute et la peur. Il craint tellement que hide ne partage pas ses émotions… à vrai dire, il en est persuadé.

- hide, s'est exactement la même chose, à cela près qu'il ne s'est pas encore fait à l'idée qu'il pouvait être amoureux de Yoshiki. Il lui est arrivé bien trop de choses… un refus lui ferait beaucoup de tord. hide-chan a besoin qu'on le réconforte, qu'on l'écoute.

- C'est bien là leur problème. Ils s'entendraient à merveille si seulement ils se donnaient la peine de se faire confiance… »

Un silence méditatif suivit cet échange. Pata ne songeait même plus à sa bouteille, et la bonne humeur pratiquement constante de Toshi, pendant les répétitions ou les enregistrements du groupe, avait laissé la place à un air soucieux et sérieux parfaitement adapté à la gravité de la situation.

« Y a plus grand-chose à faire » finit-il par soupirer.

Pata hocha la tête.

« On devrait déjà essayer de les persuader que leurs sentiments peuvent être réciproques… continua Toshi. Mais il faut absolument qu'ils parlent ensemble. »

Pata ne répondit rien. Il savait que si Yoshiki venait lui parler, ce qui serait déjà un sacré exploit, hide se dissimulerait derrière un sourire ou le côté insouciant de sa personnalité. Cela ne servirait à rien si il ne se décidait pas à prendre sur lui…

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et tous deux sursautèrent. hide sortit la tête de la pièce, l'air endormi et le visage cerné.

« Toshi-chan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est toi qui m'as ramené, Pata-chan ? »

Toshi et Pata échangèrent un rapide regard et Toshi se leva tandis que Pata répondait :

« Ouais. T'étais ivre mort, hide-chan, et vu ta tête, t'as pas du récupérer…

- Je me sauve, fit Toshi. J'étais passé prendre de tes nouvelles, et je suis tombé sur Pata. »

Toshi sourit, mais hide ne lui répondit pas. Il avait l'air dans le cirage le plus complet, mais le fixait néanmoins d'un air froid.

« Yoshiki » marmonna t-il avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, fermant soigneusement la porte.

Toshi et Pata échangèrent un nouveau regard.


	14. Deux consciences qui s'entremêlent

Merci pour vos reviews )

Oulà, j'ai cru que je n'aurais jamais publié ce chapitre à temps, mais le voilà xD ! Il risque d'être un peu compliqué à comprendre, surtout vers la fin, mais je pense que vous vous y retrouverez. Le titre est explicite :). Pour répondre à Valir, si si, j'aime bien Heath xD. Le pauvre, c'est vrai que je le délaisse dans cette fic'... enfin bon, je me rattraperai dans l'autre :). Bonne lecture !

* * *

**La musique de ton âme**

**XIV – Deux consciences qui s'entremêlent**

hide prit une profonde inspiration. Devant lui, la porte toute simple de la salle où ils s'étaient tous donnés rendez-vous se dressait fièrement, comme un nouvel obstacle insondable à franchir. Derrière cette porte, il y avait Pata, Toshi, Heath. Derrière cette porte, il y avait sans aucun doute Yoshiki, cet être insensé qui n'avait pas son pareil pour chambouler sa perception des choses. Cette porte, une vieille porte en bois récemment repeinte, symbolisait tous les doutes et toutes les craintes qui s'étaient épanouis en lui au cours de ces dernières semaines. Pendant ce laps de temps, qui avait filé à la vitesse de la lumière lorsqu'il se sentait perdu et qui au contraire s'était étiré avec une indescriptible lenteur lorsque quelque résolution parvenait à voir le jour dans son esprit embrouillé, tout un joli fatras d'émotions contradictoires n'avaient cessé de déferler en lui, le submergeant même par moment. Mais il s'était efforcé de se raccrocher à sa promesse, la promesse qu'il avait faite à Toshi une poignée de jours plus tôt, dans son propre appartement, alors que Pata replongeait son regard dans sa chère bouteille fraîchement entamée de Jack Daniel's.

_Appuyé contre le battant de la porte de sa chambre qu'il venait tout juste de refermer, hide entendait le bruit étouffé des pas de Toshi qui se dirigeait vers la porte. Celle de l'appartement. Une fois qu'il l'aurait atteinte, ce serait trop tard. hide ne saurait jamais pourquoi il était venu… _

_Serrant les dents à cause de la migraine qui le terrassait insidieusement, il essaya de chasser de son esprit les derniers vestiges du mauvais rêve dans lequel il avait plongé. Dans celui-là, il n'y avait pas eu la moindre chaleur tout autour de sa main, pas plus que la sensation de deux lèvres effleurant doucement les siennes. Il n'y avait eu que le froid et l'obscurité. Et un vide intense, quelque part dans sa poitrine, un vide que seule la présence de Yoshiki parvenait à remplir. Il lui avait demandé de ne plus partir, mais pour finir c'était lui qui avait fui… _

_Les larmes réapparurent au coin de ses yeux rouges, mais il se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas les laisser perler sur ses joues. Il ne croyait pas au fait que Toshi soit venu prendre de ses nouvelles, justement _aujourd'hui_. Non, Toshi était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Yoshiki, aussi bien que Pata. Lui et Yoshiki… mais que s'était-il passé, au juste ? Rien qu'une partie de jambes en l'air qui lui avait déchiré le cœur… il ne savait même pas ce qu'il ressentait. Ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas le savoir. Parce que cela ferait trop mal… _

_Soudain animé d'une farouche détermination, que seule la présence encore établie de l'alcool dans son sang lui permettait de concevoir, il rouvrit sa porte et se précipita hors de l'appartement, traversant le salon sous l'œil incrédule de Pata. Il devait savoir pourquoi Toshi était venu ici... _

_« Toshi-chan ! » hurla t-il. _

_Toshi, sur le point de pénétrer dans l'ascenseur, s'immobilisa et se retourna lentement. _

_« hide-chan ? »_

_Le guitariste s'avança doucement vers lui, les yeux baissés sur le sol. _

_« Pourquoi tu es venu ? » murmura hide. _

_Il planta alors son regard dans le sien, et Toshi s'y sentit irrémédiablement enchaîné. _

_« Ne le fais pas souffrir, hide-chan. Il tient à toi. Peut être plus que tu n'es prêt à le croire. »_

_hide le sonda longuement, comme pour s'assurer de l'authenticité des paroles du chanteur. Il finit par hocher la tête, convaincu._

_« Je ne comprends pas bien ce que tu veux dire – ou alors je ne veux pas encore y croire, mais je te promets de faire un effort, Toshi-chan. »_

_Et là, il lui sourit. Un sourire franc, un sourire lumineux. Un sourire à la hide, auquel Toshi répondit avec soulagement. _

_« Toshi-chan ? ajouta hide, retrouvant son assurance. _

_- Oui ? _

_- Tu… tu peux dire à Yoshi-chan que je pense à lui ? Fort. Très fort, d'accord ?_

_- Bien sur. »_

_Toshi s'avança vers lui et vint lui ébouriffer les cheveux, en un geste tellement amical que hide sentit une vague de réconfort venir s'échouer prêt de son cœur douloureux. Il lui sourit à nouveau. _

Maintenant, figé devant cette porte symbolique, il repensait à ces quelques phrases – comme il n'avait cessé de le faire depuis qu'ils les avaient échangé.

_Yoshiki tient à toi, bien plus que tu n'es prêt à le croire… _

_Ne le fais pas souffrir… _

Jamais hide n'avait été aussi décidé à comprendre les sentiments de Yoshiki à son égard, si sentiments il y avait. Il contempla la porte encore quelques instants, comme pour repousser encore un peu le moment fatidique où il devrait revoir Yoshiki et endosser son sourire, qu'il avait tendance à perdre trop facilement ces derniers temps. Enfin, il la poussa.

« Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, et c'est pas en jouant au lâche que les choses s'éclairciront… »

* * *

Toshi et Pata eurent un regard furtif, empreint de soulagement, lorsque le guitariste pénétra dans la pièce encombrée de multiples instruments. Ils avaient tous deux craints que hide ne se montrerait pas… mais il était venu. Et tout était entre ses mains, à présent. Entre celles de Yoshiki, aussi. Mais plus dans les leurs. Plus pour l'instant.

* * *

Le soulagement du chanteur et du second guitariste n'était pourtant rien comparé à celui de Yoshiki lorsqu'il revit enfin le beau jeune homme aux cheveux roses, qu'il connaissait si intimement à présent. Oh, bien sur, lui aussi avait sans cesse redouté ce moment, mais il l'avait également ardemment attendu. Toshi était revenu chez lui avec un léger sourire sur le visage, un sourire tellement empreint de celui de hide que le cœur de Yoshiki en avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Il s'était empressé de questionner son meilleur ami, avec la fébrilité impatiente d'un jeune garçon qui pressent une agréable surprise et qui réclame son dû avec ferveur. Toshi l'avait rassuré en lui disant que hide se montrerait sans doute prêt à l'écouter si Yoshiki faisait un nouveau pas vers lui.

« Des pas, avait songé amèrement, l'espace d'une seconde, Yoshiki. Je ne fais que ça, moi, des pas. Et lui, soit il recule, soit il avance beaucoup trop… »

_Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui, _lui avait dit Toshi, faisant preuve de son habituelle perspicacité. _Lui aussi souffre, tu sais. Et ce n'est pas la première fois…_

C'était ce qui avait le plus étonné Yoshiki. Pourquoi hide ne cessait-il de se braquer, s'il souffrait ? Sans doute n'était-il pas prêt à l'accepter. Peut être redoutait-il justement la souffrance, tout autant que lui.

Suite à ces déductions, Yoshiki avait décidé de tout faire pour balayer les craintes du guitariste – et les siennes, par la même occasion. C'est pourquoi il l'accueillit d'un grand sourire auquel hide, bien qu'un peu surpris, s'empressa de répondre.

« Désolé pour le retard, commença hide.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Toshi. Heath n'est même pas encore arrivé. »

A peine ces quelques mots avaient-ils franchi les lèvres du chanteur que la porte s'ouvrait à nouveau sur un Heath passablement essoufflé.

« Excusez-moi, bredouilla t-il en voyant tous les regards converger vers lui.

- C'est rien. » sourit hide.

Yoshiki accorda quelques minutes à son groupe, dans lequel régnait la bonne humeur des retrouvailles, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

« On va encore avoir droit à un discours » en conclut hide.

Toshi éclata de rire et le batteur les ignora royalement.

« Comme vous le savez, commença t-il, nous allons débuter notre reprise des activités par un concert ce soir. Aussi, j'espère que vous êtes en forme – Pata, ne t'endors pas déjà, veux-tu. Et hide, arrête de te bidonner ! – et que vous êtes prêts à assurer comme il le faudra. En répétition, tout le monde ! »

hide et Heath échangèrent un regard ravi.

« On a échappé au discours ! S'enthousiasma le guitariste.

- Ouais, répondit avec entrain le bassiste. Yoshiki a l'air plus… euh… cool que d'habitude, non ?

- Sans doute, répondit pensivement hide.

- Allez les feignasses, au boulot ! Ou toton Yoshiki va se fâcher, sourit Pata.

- Tu peux parler ! » répliquèrent dans un parfait ensemble les deux jeunes musiciens. Pata pris un malin plaisir à leur ébouriffer les cheveux, malgré leurs grognements réticents.

* * *

La répétition fila à une formidable allure, dans la grande salle de concert où ils allaient se produire pendant deux jours. Le trajet en car fut l'occasion d'une bonne partie de rigolade entre Yoshiki et hide, et lorsqu'il put enfin monter sur scène, Yoshiki eut tout le loisir de se défouler enfin sur sa batterie qui lui avait tant manquée. En effet, Toshi avait veillé à ce qu'il ne s'en approche pas de trop près, et même maintenant il continuait à le surveiller d'un regard sévère.

Le concert, qui arriva tout aussi vite, se déroula dans un bonheur intense et renversant. Le simple fait de retrouver les fans et l'adrénaline des représentations après une période si mouvementée semblait donner des ailes à Yoshiki. Il partit dans un solo de batterie endiablé au bout d'une heure, qu'il continua pendant de longs quarts d'heures, alors qu'un Toshi horrifié l'attendait de pied ferme dans les coulisses. Mais cette fois, il n'y avait pas que de la rage et de la fureur dans le jeu époustouflant de Yoshiki, mais aussi de l'espoir. Ce fut pourquoi une longue et enivrante mélodie jouée au piano succéda quelques instants plus tard à l'envolée musicale de la batterie. Le public, perdu dans l'exotisme et la sensualité qui se dégageait ce soir des notes du leader de X, se mit à scander son nom avec une ferveur retentissante. Un grand sourire fleurissant sur son visage, Yoshiki les écouta pendant plusieurs minutes, débordant pour une fois sur le rigide planning du concert. Ce soir, il n'y avait que le public qui comptait pour lui, _son _public, à qui il offrait son énigmatique sourire lumineux. Il quitta la scène, serein, pour se reposer un moment. hide l'attendait, un grand sourire sur le visage, un sourire aussi lumineux que le sien.

« C'était génial, lui confia le guitariste. Tu es remonté à bloc, ce soir.

- C'est pour toi.

- Hein ?

- Ce que j'ai joué. C'est pour toi. »

hide le considéra quelques minutes, perdu, puis lui sourit à nouveau. A quoi bon faire semblant ? Il était touché par cette intention, bien plus qu'il était prêt à l'avouer.

« Merci, Yoshi-chan. »

Ils se contemplèrent quelques secondes. Poussé par l'euphorie du concert, Yoshiki se sentait prêt à faire n'importe quoi. Plaquer hide contre le mur des coulisses et l'embrasser fiévreusement, par exemple. Et quelque chose dans les yeux de hide lui laissait espérer qu'il n'attendait que cela. Malheureusement, à peine Yoshiki se fut-il avancé vers lui que Heath déboula vers eux, poussant hide vers la scène.

« C'est à nous de rentrer, hide-chan ! »

« C'est la deuxième fois que tu surviens pile quand ça n'arrange personne ! » songea Yoshiki avec énervement en voyant son guitariste lui échapper.

Néanmoins, sa bonne humeur pulsait encore bien trop dans ses veines pour être si vite entamée, et lorsqu'il dut remonter sur scène à son tour, son sourire lui était revenu.

Lors de la fiévreuse Week End, hide vint jouer avec détermination devant la batterie d'un Yoshiki surchauffé, vibrant avec lui de tout son être tandis que Pata les couvait d'un regard suffisant et que Toshi s'époumonait joyeusement aux côtés du bassiste.

Ils étaient tous épuisés à la fin du concert, mais toujours aussi euphoriques, même Pata. Ils fêtèrent cela comme il se devait, et l'alcool fut une nouvelle fois bien présent tout au long de la soirée. Néanmoins, ni hide ni Yoshiki ne prirent le risque d'en abuser. hide monta se coucher très tôt ; il s'était lui aussi bien dépensé, et après plusieurs semaines passées à glandouiller agréablement, une telle dépense d'énergie l'avait épuisé. A peine sa tête eut-elle touchée son oreiller qu'il s'endormit profondément, au même instant que Yoshiki, qui était monté lui aussi se reposer à cause de son cou douloureux.

* * *

_A nouveau le froid, intense, terrifiant. A nouveau la désagréable impression d'être pourchassé. A nouveau, il court, car sa vie en dépend sûrement. Les ombres se pressent derrière lui, sauvages, décharnées. Déterminées. Il sait qu'il va se prendre les pieds dans quelque chose et s'étaler vulgairement sur le sol, mais il continue pourtant à courir, désespéré. Parce que les choses peuvent peut être changer. Même s'il en doute fortement. _

_Ici aussi, il fait froid, très froid. Un froid qui rampe vicieusement jusqu'à son âme. Lui aussi, il court, plus vite qu'il n'a jamais couru. Lui, il n'a pas le diable à ses trousses. Non, lui, le diable l'attend. Tranquillement. Et pourtant, il se précipite vers lui. Car il ne peut rien y faire. Peut être que s'il se dépêche suffisamment, il arrivera à temps ? … comme c'est douloureux d'espérer, surtout lorsque l'on sait pertinemment que c'est en vain. _

_Il dérape. La boue le recouvre, visqueuse, familière. Horriblement familière. Les fantômes l'ont rattrapé. Ils dansent autour de lui, le sourire désobligeant de chacun flottant dans la nuit noire tels d'hideux croissants de lune maudits. Il a peur, il a mal. Il veut s'en aller. Mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça, il le sait. Ce serait beaucoup trop facile. Déjà, l'un d'eux s'avance vers lui, le transcendant de sa moquerie poisseuse. _

_Il dérape, lui aussi. Mais il se relève. Cours, encore et toujours. Pour rien, lui souffle insidieusement son traître d'esprit. Mais il ne l'écoute pas. Une porte se profile devant lui, une porte immatérielle qui semble hors d'atteinte. Dès qu'il s'avance vers elle, elle s'évapore, perd sa consistance. Mais il parvint à la saisir, avec difficulté. L'énergie du désespoir. Dans tout son corps, le froid irradie, plus présent que jamais. Mais il tient bon. La porte s'ouvre enfin…_

_« Alors Matsu' ? » clame le fantôme. Le petit garçon se recroqueville encore un peu plus sur le sol sale, comme pour échapper à cette voix tranchante. Il aimerait disparaître. Il aimerait fuir toute cette obscurité, toute cette souffrance qu'il sent s'avancer avidement vers lui pour froidement l'engloutir. « Tu nous as manqué, Matsu'… cela fait des semaines que tu n'es plus revenu nous voir. C'est très méchant, ça, hein Matsu' ? Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Nous allons devoir te punir… c'est dommage… tu vas souffrir, Matsu'… » Des coups s'abattent sur lui. Des insultes lui transpercent le corps pour venir se ficher dans son cœur à vif. _

_La porte s'ouvre, lentement, trop lentement. Il voudrait se jeter dessus et la pousser de toutes ses forces, mais la vision qui se dévoile sous ses yeux horrifiés l'en dissuade. Il est là, se balançant au grès de la corde à laquelle il pend. Plus rien n'a de couleur, et ce visage blafard qu'il connaît si bien ressort avec une netteté atroce sur le fond noir. « Papa… » murmure t-il. Réagissant à ce son, le cadavre se met à bouger. Les yeux se rouvrent, menaçants, le visage devant lui se distord. Le cou noir de celui qui fut son père se tend dans sa direction, sa bouche s'ouvre, dévoilant des dents abîmées qui se teintent lentement de rouge. Le sang glisse sur son menton creux. Les mains du mort, aussi glacées que le froid qui se renforce encore dans le cœur du petit garçon, cherchent à s'agripper à lui… _

_Le couteau s'approche, traçant des cercles absurdes au dessus de lui. Soudain, il s'abat, fendant sa peau rougie par les coups. Il crie, les larmes viennent lui piquer honteusement les yeux. Par-dessus son effroi, une terreur qui n'est pas la sienne le submerge. « Alors, Matsu'… ça fait mal, hein ? Ne te retient pas… pleure, encore et encore… tu es tellement pitoyable, tu sais. Comment peux-tu croire qu'il a des sentiments pour toi ?... nous, nous t'aimons, Matsu'… nous t'aimons au point de te faire du mal... mais lui… il te hait ! » Le petit garçon hurle. Le couteau fend l'air une seconde fois, lui écorchant la joue. Le sang chaud glisse sur son visage. Se mélange à la boue. Un haut le cœur le prend. Et soudain, ce n'est plus un fantôme décharné qui tient le couteau… c'est Yoshiki. _

_Une voix d'outre-tombe résonne soudain, l'emplissant de son timbre macabre. Le petit garçon cherche à éviter les mains du mort, mais il ne peut plus bouger. Les ongles décharnés lui écorchent la peau, faisant couler son sang pourpre. Et la voix gronde, impersonnelle et chargée de reproches… « Yoshiki ! Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien, Yoshiki… un odieux voyou… tu m'as laissé mourir… tu m'as abandonné, Yoshiki ! Tu ne mérites pas d'être mon fils… » « Non… pardon, pardon papa… arrête… » « Je te hais, Yoshiki… je te hais ! » Le petit garçon hurle à son tour et se débat tandis que les mains se referment sur son cou. Il ouvre démesurément les yeux, et se rend compte que ce n'est plus son père mort qui tente de l'étrangler, pendu à une vulgaire corde… c'est hide. _

_« Yo… Yoshiki… » murmure le petit garçon couvert de sang et de boue. Yoshiki se baisse vers lui, un de ces horribles sourires moqueurs déformant ses si beaux traits. Ses superbes cheveux dorés brillent étrangement dans la nuit noire. Ses deux yeux lumineux, et pourtant si vides, comme une pâle imitation de ceux du véritable pianiste, se plongent dans les siens. Comme pour le tuer d'un seul regard accusateur. « hide… tu dois mourir, hide. Tu me fais tellement souffrir… mais c'est fini, maintenant. Tu vas mourir… » Le couteau s'approche de sa gorge. Le petit garçon se fige, perdu. « Yo… Yoshiki ?... »_

_« hide ! hide ! » hurle le garçon. Il cesse de se débattre, haletant. Le corps de hide se balance lentement, inclinant vers lui une tête cadavérique. Ses cheveux dégoulinent de sang, et son regard, aussi haineux que vitreux, s'accroche au sien. « Tu m'as tué, Yoshiki… tu m'as tué… c'est à mon tour, maintenant… écoute-les… écoute-les qui réclament ta mort ! » Les clameurs d'un public résonnent à ses oreilles bourdonnantes – celles de son public... Mais elles ne sont plus joyeuses. Elles réclament sa mort, à corps et à cris. Ceux du garçon sont étouffés par ces deux mains qui l'enserrent si fort. « hi…de… »_

_La lame s'enfonce dans son cou pâle. Le sang gicle. Asperge ce sourire insolant. _

_L'air s'enfuit. Définitivement. Le garçon suffoque sous le regard froid de son meurtrier. _

_La terreur monte, en même temps que la mort. Elle les emporte. Le visage de l'autre danse sous leurs yeux…_

* * *

Yoshiki se redressa vivement sur son lit, pantelant. De la sueur perlait sur son corps brûlant. Il avait encore l'impression de sentir l'étau mortel se resserrer autour de son cou…

« Un cauchemar, murmura t-il comme pour mieux s'en convaincre. Juste un cauchemar… »

Il se laissa retomber sur les couvertures désordonnées, le sang battant violemment à ses tempes. A peine sa respiration eut-elle repris un rythme normal que la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel s'entrouvrit, et hide apparut sur le seuil. Yoshiki frissonna, les images de son mauvais rêve encore dangereusement présentes dans son esprit.

« hi… hide…

- Je peux dormir avec toi ? J'ai fais… un putain d'cauchemard… »

Yoshiki remarqua alors les traces de larmes encore fraîches sur ses joues, son air perdu et ses yeux baissés. Il lui sembla tellement terrifié que Yoshiki se poussa, soulevant ses couvertures.

« Viens. »

hide se glissa tout contre lui, et Yoshiki referma ses bras puissants autour du petit corps tremblant. Ce n'était que hide. Le véritable hide. Non pas un pantin désarticulé issu d'un hideux cauchemar…

Il embrassa doucement son front. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils dormaient paisiblement dans le grand lit blanc du pianiste, étroitement enlacés, l'ombre cauchemardesque de leur songe disparaissant lentement.


	15. Cette question qui lui brûle les lèvres

Merci :D.

Wow, Valir O.O !! Mais c'est génial, ça :D ! Moi aussi je pensais ça lol. J'suis du Tampon :). C'est super huhu :).

Bon, je ne vais pas m'étendre sur ce chapitre, mais il faut vraiment que Yoshiki dorme dans un bus ou une caravane, xD, parce que les hôtels ne lui réussissent pas... Haeum. :).

Mais où est-ce que je vais chercher des titres aussi longs u.u". Ha oui : suite de Silvery irreality en ligne :D.

* * *

**La musique de ton âme**

**XV – Cette question qui lui brûle les lèvres**

Yoshiki émergea lentement du sommeil, pâteux. Il avait dormi comme une souche, pour la première fois depuis sa précédente nuit avec hide…

« hide… »

Il resserra son étreinte autour du corps chaud contre le sien. Il sentait le souffle calme et régulier du guitariste venir s'échouer dans son cou. Il ouvrit les yeux et se perdit dans la contemplation du jeune homme aux cheveux roses, qui dormait paisiblement tout contre lui. La peau mâte de son visage contrastait avec celle, plus pâle, de son torse dénudé. Yoshiki caressa doucement cette peau douce qui s'offrait à lui, redessinant les contours de ses muscles avec ravissement. hide frémissait légèrement sous ses caresses. Le pianiste sentit une étrange sereinité l'envahir, un bien-être grisant et agréable qui s'emparait lentement de lui, avec une facilité déconcertante. Il se sentait bien, là, couché près de son guitariste endormi. Il avait l'impression d'être là où il devait être, et que plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre tant qu'il y restait. Cette fois, il n'avait pas à craindre les réactions de son amant, puisqu'il était lui-même venu à lui… et qu'il était resté.

Le batteur se dit alors qu'il serait tellement facile de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait, là, maintenant… il se pencha lentement en avant, déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres tentatrices. Les paupières du guitariste papillonnèrent doucement, et il finit par entrouvrir les yeux.

« Yoshi-chan ?

- Bonjour, hide. Bien dormi ? »

hide sourit tout en remontant machinalement ses couvertures. Il promena son regard tout autour de lui avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son vis-à-vis.

« Oui. Très bien, même. »

Yoshiki sourit à son tour.

« Comment je suis arrivé là, moi ? s'enquit hide. J'espère que j'ai pas encore fais de bêtises… »

Le pianiste éclata de rire. Ce son cristallin fit sourire une nouvelle fois hide, qui se pencha pour cueillir ses lèvres entrouvertes. Yoshiki en fut ravi et ne se fit pas prier pour approfondir le baiser, mais le guitariste le repoussa, toujours en souriant.

« Pas maintenant, Yoshi-chan ! N'importe qui peut venir voir ce que tu fais, et en plus, je parie qu'il est déjà tard… »

Yoshiki fit une moue enfantine qui lui valu un nouvel éclat de rire.

« Ton premier argument ne tient pas le route, puisque pratiquement tout le monde est au courant de… enfin, tu me comprends. Par contre, le deuxième… »

Le batteur se pencha par-dessus hide pour déchiffrer les chiffres scintillants de son réveil numérique, qui indiquait 10 :07. Le guitariste, encore un peu endormi, en profita pour se coller encore un peu plus à lui, ce qui le fit sourire.

« Tu avais raison, il est plus que temps d'y aller…

- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

- Laquelle ?

- Comment je suis arrivé dans ta chambre ?

- Tu as vraiment une mémoire de gruyère, toi… »

hide éclata de rire.

« Ben quoi ?

- Non non, rien. Réponds. »

Yoshiki soupira.

« Tu as fais un cauchemar, hide-chan.

- Oh. »

Son visage s'assombrit.

« Effectivement… je m'en souviens. »

Un silence pesant suivit cet échange, alors que chacun se replongeait dans les vestiges de son mauvais rêve. hide finit par secouer la tête, comme pour en chasser quelque image déplaisante, et reprit en le regardant d'un air hésitant tout et en se redressant un peu, ses mèches colorées cascadant sur ses épaules :

« Yoshi-chan… toi aussi, tu en as fais un ?

- De quoi ?

- Ben, de cauchemar… »

Yoshiki s'éclaircit la gorge. Il détourna le regard, le hide pendu et meurtrier de son rêve revenant danser devant ses yeux, et attrapa un paquet de cigarettes sur la table de chevet. Un de ceux qu'il trimballait souvent avec lui mais qu'il n'ouvrait jamais, sauf lorsque sa nervosité refaisait surface. Il en alluma une, la porta à ses lèvres et en prit une profonde inspiration, toussotant un peu, avant d'exhaler une petite spirale argentée qui disparut dans la grande chambre d'hôtel. La montre digitale affichait maintenant 10 :10.

« … oui, lâcha t-il enfin, comme à regret.

- Raconte-moi ton rêve. »

Yoshiki se tourna un peu brusquement vers lui, mal à l'aise. hide avait toujours le don d'exiger des choses… dangereuses.

« Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que. »

_Parce que tu étais mort… parce que tu voulais me tuer. Parce que tu n'as pas à savoir quels sont les fantômes qui me hantent. _

« Ce n'est pas une réponse, ça. »

hide se tu quelques instants, méditatif. Yoshiki en était presque à croire avec soulagement qu'il allait changer de sujet lorsque le déterminé guitariste demanda avec assurance :

« Est-ce que tu mourrais, à la fin ? »

Yoshiki se figea, une onde de froid le traversant désagréablement, mais il ne put détourner les yeux de ceux, tellement profonds, de hide. Deux orbes obscurs qui brillaient d'un étrange éclat, empreint d'un subtil mélange à la fois d'excitation et de mélancolie.

« … oui, lâcha t-il en un souffle.

- Et des fantômes ? Y avait-il des fantômes ?

- En quelque sorte.

- Est-ce que j'y étais présent ?

- … pas comme je l'aurais souhaité mais… oui… »

Le visage de hide semblait animé d'une étrange fièvre, qui le faisait rayonner. L'intensité de son regard augmenta encore.

« Je crois qu'on a fait le même rêve, Yoshi-chan. Mais pas de la même façon. »

La cigarette de Yoshiki trembla légèrement entre ses doigts. Il détourna enfin les yeux. Ils avaient fait le même cauchemar… et alors ? A quoi cela les avançait-il ? Il repoussa nerveusement les mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

« … de quoi as-tu peur, Yoshiki ? »

A nouveau, le batteur s'immobilisa, sentant le regard scrutateur de hide lui parcourir le visage. Peur ? Mais… il n'avait pas peur…

_Ne penses pas de telles conneries, _intervint la voix calme et raisonnable de Toshi dans sa tête. _Bien sur que tu as peur, tu es terrifié, même ! Parce que tu ne veux pas qu'il découvre que tu crains à ce point qu'il t'abandonne… tu ne veux pas rester seul, Yo-chan. Tu ne veux pas être abandonné… »_

Yoshiki soupira, et plongea son regard indécis dans celui, attentif, du guitariste. Il l'entoura doucement de ses bras et l'embrassa, délicatement, avec amour. C'était la seule façon qu'il avait trouvé pour lui faire comprendre ses craintes. Et cela dut sans doute réussir, car hide répondit avec tout autant de douceur à son baiser.

Après tout, s'ils avaient fait pratiquement le même rêve, c'est qu'ils partageaient pratiquement les mêmes angoisses, non ?

* * *

Toshi eut un grand sourire en voyant arriver hide et son meilleur ami, ensemble et apparemment tranquilles, pour prendre leur petit déjeuner à dix heures et demie. Il avait guetté leur arrivée avec impatience, et le fait de voir qu'ils arrivaient en même temps le rassurait. Ils s'entendaient bien ; peut-être même avaient-ils pu se parler.

Néanmoins, son enthousiasme retomba un peu au cours dudit petit-déjeuner, lorsqu'il remarqua l'air soucieux et pensif de Yoshiki. Visiblement, il pensait à quelque chose, et ce quelque chose devait l'inquiéter suffisamment pour qu'il ne fasse pas la moindre recommandation quant à leur concert de ce soir. Il ne mangea pas grand-chose et quitta rapidement la table, sous le regard à la fois insistant et inquiet de hide.

* * *

« Je dois lui dire. Il faut que je lui dise. » se répétait sans cesse Yoshiki. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Il savait qu'il devait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait envers lui, _maintenant_. Il fallait qu'il profite de leur compréhension mutuelle, du soutien qu'ils s'apportaient l'un l'autre. Il ne devait pas attendre.

Mais à chaque fois qu'il envisageait sérieusement d'aller voir le guitariste, il revoyait le hide mort de son rêve, ce cadavre meurtrier aux yeux si ternes qui tendait vers lui ses bras décharnés… ce hide par lequel il préférerait être tué plutôt qu'abandonné…

Il se mordit violemment les lèvres et se prit la tête à deux mains dans l'obscurité de sa chambre d'hôtel, essayant en vain de se calmer. A croire que les chambres d'hôtel avaient une perpétuelle mauvaise influence sur son comportement et ses réflexions. Il y avait l'odeur, la présence de hide dans cette pièce… une présence qui cherchait lentement mais sûrement à l'étouffer…

_Calme-moi !_ lui ordonna Toshi dans sa tête. _hide ne te rejettera pas, je te l'ai déjà dit. Il ne t'a pas repoussé toute à l'heure, au contraire ! hide a des sentiments envers toi, Yo-chan ! Vas-y ! VA LE VOIR !_

Poussant un cri inarticulé, Yoshiki se releva en chancelant et se précipita dans le couloir. Il tomba sur Heath et hide, _hide_, qui discutaient tranquillement. L'urgence le submergeant, il attrapa le bras du guitariste.

« Je… je dois te parler ! »

En remarquant son air perdu mais déterminé, hide hocha la tête. Il s'excusa auprès du bassiste, qui ne fit aucun commentaire, et conduisit Yoshiki jusqu'à sa chambre. Il s'assit sur le lit dès que Yoshiki le lâcha. Le batteur s'immobilisa au beau milieu de la pièce, mal à l'aise. C'était maintenant où jamais. Mais, alors qu'il sentait à nouveau le regard insistant de hide parcourir son visage avec indécence, il sentait toutes ses bonnes résolutions s'effondrer. Pour se redonner un semblant de consistance, il serra les poings avec force derrière son dos au point de dessiner des croissants de lune sanglants sur sa peau, et se mit à étudier la pièce, posant son regard sur tout et n'importe quoi – sauf sur le guitariste de plus en plus perdu, évidemment. C'est alors qu'il remarqua la bouteille qui dépassait de la valise, à moitié enveloppée d'un T-shirt rouge vif. Une bouteille qu'il reconnaîtrait entre milles, même si le soir où il l'avait vue pour la première fois, il était bien trop ivre pour en lire l'étiquette.

« Mais… mais c'est… »

hide suivit son regard et eut un doux sourire.

« Ca ? Oui, c'est la bouteille que nous avons bue à l'hôtel, la dernière fois. »

Yoshiki releva lentement la tête vers lui, les souvenirs de cette soirée remontant lentement à la surface de son esprit.

« Tu l'as gardée, murmura t-il, sidéré.

- Oui. »

hide lui offrit un sourire éblouissant.

« En souvenir… poursuivit-il. C'était la première nuit qu'on a passée ensemble, quand même. »

Et là, devant le grand sourire lumineux du guitariste, Yoshiki se sentit perdu.

« Je ne veux pas le perdre… » réalisa t-il, affolé.

_Tu ne le perdras pas_, intervint Toshi. _Pourquoi aurait-il gardé cette bouteille en souvenir, s'il ne ressentait rien pour toi ? _

Mais Yoshiki ne l'écoutait plus. D'autres souvenirs, bien plus anciens, forçaient maintenant la porte de sa mémoire, se mettant à danser dangereusement devant ses yeux, leurs pieds sales foulant son âme avec jubilation. Il se rappelait d'un premier amour bafoué auquel se superposait le sourire lumineux de hide… il se rappelait une peine de cœur dont il ne s'était jamais totalement remis, et qui le poursuivait depuis toujours… il se rappelait de tous ceux qui l'avaient abandonné… et le sourire de hide se changeait dans son esprit en la grimace de haine d'un père disparu…

« J'ai peur, songea t-il. Et je suis tellement lâche… »

Cette constatation sembla le ramener à la réalité. Détournant son regard du guitariste, il s'enfuit hors de la pièce, honteux et désespéré. hide le regarda partir sans un mot, confus.

* * *

Il jouait. Le public grondait, le public l'accompagnait. Et lui, il jouait. Il jouait de toute sa souffrance, de tout son désespoir lancinant. Son jeu était violent, douloureux. Mais il continuait à jouer. Depuis combien de temps ? Il l'ignorait. Il s'en foutait. Complètement. Pour lui, tout ce qui comptait maintenant étaient ces deux baguettes qui vibraient avec affolement entre ses mains, ces deux bouts de bois si fins auquel se réduisait maintenant son univers, ces longs morceaux d'âme pourtant si solides avec lesquels il frappait ses percussions, encore et encore. Il frappait si fort qu'une douleur aigue remontait insidieusement le long de son bras, depuis son poignet jusqu'à ses épaules tremblantes, traversant son cou en de brefs élancements aussi vifs que désagréables. Mais de cela aussi, il s'en foutait. Il serrait les dents, reprenait son souffle, haletant, sans pour autant se résoudre à s'arrêter. Il _devait _continuer. Même si cela faisait mal, même s'il ne s'en remettrait pas. Car ce n'étaient pas les projecteurs qui l'aveuglaient, c'était sa rage. Une fureur insondable, entièrement destinée à lui-même, qui se répercutait partout en lui, une souffrance qui s'insinuait traîtreusement dans ses veines et qui atteignait lentement son paroxysme, comme l'orgasme le plus douloureux de la terre. Un orgasme dont il ne tirerait aucun plaisir, mais qu'il se devait d'atteindre. Une bien amère délivrance, à laquelle il s'accrochait pourtant…

Il ne supportait plus sa lâcheté. Il voulait faire disparaître ces fantômes qui sévissaient sans cesse dans son âme, les tuer de ses propres mains. Faire taire leurs voix froides et trompeuses, impersonnelles et dépourvues de la moindre pitié. Il voulait oublier qui il était, ce qu'il était. Il voulait renaître, devenir une personne plus pure qui n'aurait pas peur d'aimer. Il le voulait, corps et âme, et peu importaient les larmes qui lui brûlaient les joues. Peu importaient ses membres si douloureux. Peu importait cette étrange lumière blanche, aveuglante, qui l'emplissait lentement. Peu importaient les hurlements déchaînés des fans, ou les cris désespérés de hide.

_hide… je t'aime, hide… je t'aime…_

* * *

hide s'accrochait à ce corps inanimé avec l'énergie du désespoir, les larmes inondant ses joues. L'ambulance filait à travers la nuit, sa sirène morbide lançant ses plaintes inquiètes sur le monde endormi. Mais elle n'allait pas assez vite, et hide se cramponnait de toutes ses forces à son batteur inconscient.

« Pourquoi… pourquoi… » répétait-il sans cesse, telle une douloureuse litanie qui trouvait échos dans les hurlements de l'ambulance.

Les quelques mots qui s'étaient échappés des lèvres de Yoshiki alors qu'il s'était effondré en travers de sa batterie résonnaient encore à ses oreilles, des mots qu'il avait été le seul à entendre…

_Je t'aime hide… je t'aime…_


	16. Une araignée

Excusez-moi pour le retard, je suis vraiment désolée mais je n'avais (et n'ai toujours pas d'ailleurs xD) de nouveau modem. Je dois donc quatter le cyber', et ça m'a donné quelques problèmes d'organisation lol ! Désolée de vous avoit attendre, surtout que cette suite est prête depuis un bail uu.

* * *

**La musique de ton âme**

**Chapter XVI – Une araignée**

_Il fait sombre. Tellement sombre… devant lui, seule une infime raie de lumière cherche à balayer l'obscurité. Dérisoire. Et pourtant, il s'accroche à cette lumière. Fort. Tellement fort que le souffle lui manque, que ses jambes se dérobent sous lui. Des papillons noirs dansent furtivement devant ses yeux. A moins que ce ne soit des chauves-souris… _

_Il les balaye d'un revers de main et se relève. Il n'a même pas conscience d'être tombé. En lui, un sentiment d'urgence gronde férocement, lui emplissant la tête d'un bourdonnement maladif. Il se remet à courir, à demi aveuglé par cette raie de lumière persistante, crue et blanche, dont il tente en vain de s'approcher. Sa poitrine se soulève et s'abaisse à un rythme infernal, douloureux. Mais il continue à courir. _

_Courir. Courir, encore et encore, encore et toujours. Malgré les tremblements d'épuisement qui agitent ses jambes. Tout se trouble devant lui ; ce monde de ténèbres vacille dangereusement, instable. Et pourtant, le puissant sentiment d'urgence le pousse à continuer sa course effrénée, envers et contre tout. _

_Il sait que si il s'arrête, ce sera trop tard. Trop tard… _

_Peut être peut-il encore arriver à temps ? _

_Son propre sang tourbillonnant lui bat violemment les tempes, sa respiration saccadée et rauque s'accélère. Il doit y arriver. Il doit… traverser l'obscurité. Si il arrive à temps, le soleil lui sourira. Une lumière chaude et pure l'enveloppera, le vent du bonheur balayera enfin les ombres noires de son cœur. Mais il a peur. Tellement peur… _

_S'il n'arrive pas à temps, ce seront les ténèbres qui le happeront. Définitivement. Il le sait, et il repousse encore les limites de son corps fatigué. Encore. Toujours. _

_Une porte se dessine sous ses yeux. Planche fantomatique, intangible et relativement rectangulaire, dont les contours tremblotent doucement dans cet univers distendu peuplé des pires chimères. La peur le taraude toujours alors qu'il tend les mains devant lui. La porte disparaît. _

_Il hurle. Tant et si bien qu'elle finit par réapparaître, encore plus floue qu'auparavant. La raie de lumière blafarde qui filtre de sous cette porte le stimule à nouveau. Il tend les mains une nouvelle fois, et il parvient tant bien que mal à la saisir. Il trouve alors la poignée froide en tremblant violemment, son cœur agité des soubresauts incontrôlables de la terreur. Il a vécu cette scène bien trop de fois… _

_Et cette douloureuse illusion n'échappera pas à la règle. Comme toujours, toute trace de lumière disparaît. Seul demeure ce corps raide se balançant sempiternellement entre les ombres. Pendu à cette corde si fine… ce corps dont les yeux morts s'ouvrent déjà sur lui dans toute la splendeur de leur irrationalité acérée, l'enveloppant d'un regard froid, méprisant.. Un regard qui le brûle tant par la haine qui l'anime encore que par la voix grave, impersonnelle et accusatrice, qui l'accompagne. _

_« Yoshiki… c'est toi, Yoshiki… »_

_Il a envie de fuir. De détaller à toutes jambes devant ce spectre grossier qui se balance dans le vide, tout en tendant vers lui deux longs bras décharnés. Il a envie de lui crier qu'il n'est pas Yoshiki. Qu'il est quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui… mais pas Yoshiki. C'est une envie viscérale, laborieuse mais tellement incrustée dans son âme qu'une vague de douleur, lancinante, embrase son identité toute entière. _

_« Yoshiki ! gronde la voix d'un dédain glacial qui suinte insidieusement jusqu'à lui. Tu m'as abandonné, Yoshiki. Tu n'as que ce tu mérites. Les gans t'abandonnent pour te punir, Yoshiki…_ c'est tout ce que tu mérites !_ Tu n'aurais pas du m'abandonner… »_

_Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Il se sent lâche. Il se sent perdu. Prêt à s'abandonner au désespoir qui le ronge. _Qu'aurais-je pu faire ?

_Les yeux du mort se rétrécissent dangereusement. Le petit garçon recule, affolé. La bouche du cadavre s'ouvre en un long cri de souffrance muette, déchirante. Un cri douloureux qui se change en un hurlement de rage, qui le fait se recroqueviller sur place tandis qu'il se répercute tout autour de lui. Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi petit. Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi seul. _

_« Tu aurais du rentrer à temps ! Tu aurais du te montrer digne d'être mon fils ! Tu aurais du honorer ton père… mais tu l'as abandonné… tu m'as abandonné… »_

_Soudain, deux mains glacées se referment autour de son cou, alors que devant lui le fantôme de son père s'estompe en poussant de longs cris s'agonie qui lui déchirent le cœur de honte et de désespoir. Les mains l'enserrent à lui faire mal. Sa vue se brouille à nouveau. Un grondement puissant et régulier monte à ses oreilles : ce sont les hurlements déchaînés d'un public en furie. Et c'est alors qu'ils les voient… tous. Des milliers, des millions de visages grimaçants penchés vers lui, qui lui hurlent de disparaître. Il sait à qui appartiennent les mains qui l'étranglent. Il le sait avant même que son meurtrier ne se matérialise lentement sous ses yeux. _

_hide. _hide…

_« Tu es trop lâche. Bien trop lâche pour que je te permette de m'aimer. Trop lâche pour seulement me comprendre, YOSHIKI… trop lâche… » murmure avec tristesse son amant. _

_Sa gorge lui brûle. L'air lui manque. Il sent le monde lui échapper progressivement. Le visage de celui qu'il aime tant danse encore devant ses yeux. Et la voix de son meilleur ami, empreinte de regrets, l'accompagne juste dans l'inconscience feutrée dans laquelle il se noie._

_« Tu n'as pas su l'aimer. Tu n'es pas parvenu à saisir ta chance. Tu aurais pu, Yo-chan… mais tu as été trop lâche. Comme toujours… »_

* * *

Les larmes dévalaient ses joues. Des larmes de rage, d'impuissance, de désespoir. Il voyait la chambre d'hôpital vaciller tout autour de lui. Sans doute se serait-il effondré, si les bras de Toshi ne l'enserraient pas si fermement, plaquant son dos secoué de sanglots contre son torse solide et rassurant.

« Calme-toi, hide… calme-toi… » lui répétait-il sans cesse en un murmure apaisant.

Depuis combien de temps ? hide n'aurait su le dire. Cela pouvait bien faire des heures que Toshi le soutenait avec patience et détermination, des heures qu'ils demeuraient tous les deux debout, comme enracinés, devant le grand lit blanc dans lequel Yoshiki s'agitait sans arrêt, poussant des hurlements déchirants, le visage baigné de larmes. _Et le temps passait_. Le temps continuait à passer, comme si ce que subissait leur leader et ami n'avait pas la moindre importance.

Toshi, tout comme Heath et Pata, avaient suivi l'ambulance en voiture. hide y était monté ; personne n'aurait pu le détacher du corps inanimé de Yoshiki, personne. Lorsque le chanteur avait pénétré dans la chambre d'hôpital où son meilleur ami avait été admis en assez mauvais état, il avait trouvé hide en larmes, complètement paniqué, de la terreur débordant de ses grands yeux expressifs. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi. Mais il y avait une raison à cela, et non des moindres : le comportement de Yoshiki, qui même plongé dans une moite inconscience, s'agitait sans cesse, hurlant comme un gamin terrifié. En proie à ses plus monstrueux cauchemars. Alors Toshi avait plaqué hide contre lui, pour lui apporter tout son soutien et pour l'empêcher de céder à la panique, et il le faisait encore, même si Yoshiki avait fini par se calmer pour replonger dans le sommeil lourd et sans rêve qu'entraîne la perte de conscience.

Précautionneusement, Toshi aida hide à s'asseoir près du lit de Yoshiki, sur lequel le guitariste laissa retomber son torse, enfouissant sa tête contre le corps immobile du batteur. Toshi posa une main douce et réconfortante sur son épaule tremblante.

« Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, hide-chan…

- Le regarder souffrir comme ça… et ne rien pouvoir y faire, murmura hide d'une voix rageuse.

- Nous n'y pouvons rien » répéta Toshi d'une voix calme.

Il n'ajouta rien pendant quelques instants, aussi fataliste que pensif, puis ajouta :

« Ca faisait des années que je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça… »

hide se redressa un peu, tout en s'emparant de la main de l'inconscient.

« Yoshiki a déjà fait des… des cauchemars pareils ?

- Oui. Il en faisait très souvent, surtout après la mort de son père. Ils ont continué un moment, puis se sont espacés. Je n'aurais jamais cru le revoir dans cet état un jour. »

Un silence suivit cette déclaration, puis il ajouta en un murmure :

« Ses cauchemars ont toujours été si violents… au début, j'en étais terrifié. Lorsqu'il venait se reposer chez moi et qu'au beau milieu de la nuit il se mettait à hurler, je ne savais jamais quoi faire. Je restais pétrifié jusqu'à ce que ma mère vienne exiger que je fasse quelque chose… là, j'essayais de le réveiller par tous les moyens possibles, mais en vain. Il se contentait de tomber dans une inconscience douloureuse, et lorsqu'il ouvrait enfin les yeux, il était toujours complètement perdu et il se cramponnait à moi comme si… comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je faisais de mon mieux pour le réconforter, mais j'avais moi-même tellement peur… »

Toshi se tu. Le silence reprit ses droits sur la petite chambre d'hôpital. hide médita un long moment sur les confidences du chanteur ; arrangea les couvertures de Yoshiki, repoussa les cheveux qui lui cachaient le visage et l'embrassa sur le front, doucement, avant de se remettre à le contempler silencieusement. Toshi finit par gagner la porte, tout en passant une main fatiguée dans ses mèches aussi noires que soyeuses. Il abordait cet air extrêmement las des personnes devant faire face à trop de situations extrêmes en trop peu de temps. Le cœur de hide se serra.

« Je m'en vais rassurer Pata et Heath, je crois qu'ils m'ont attendu dans le couloir.

- Toshi-chan ?

- Hum ?

- Pardon…

- Hein ? »

Il s'immobilisa, la main sur la poignée de la porte incolore. hide releva lentement la tête ; son visage était une nouvelle fois baigné de larmes. Un frisson parcourut l'échine du chanteur.

« Tu m'avais demandé de ne pas le faire souffrir. Pardon.

- Mais… fit Toshi, pris au dépourvu. Ce… ce n'est pas de ta faute, enfin… hide-chan !

- Si, coupa hide avec amertume. Si ! »

Il se leva, chancela un peu, bouscula le chanteur et s'enfuit dans le couloir, sans un mot. Pata le regarda passer avec tristesse, Heath avec un étonnement inquiet, et Toshi, après un instant de réflexion, finit par se lancer à sa poursuite. Il devait faire vite, car il faudrait qu'il soit là lorsque Yoshiki se réveillerait. Le pianiste au cœur brisé aurait besoin de lui. Comme toujours.

* * *

hide courrait, hagard, la tête percluse d'élancements douloureux. Il dévala une volée de marches, traversa un nouveau couloir d'un blanc presque maladif, poussa une porte de la même couleur et finit par déboucher sur les jardins de l'hôpital sous le regard inquisiteur d'une infirmière délurée. Il se précipita vers la fontaine artificielle, se guidant à son chant cristallin et reposant. Malheureusement, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, et il s'effondra sur le sol où il se recroquevilla, en larmes. Il avait l'impression d'être redevenu le petit garçon terrifié de son propre cauchemar… cette part de lui qui le hantait depuis si longtemps.

« C'est ma faute… tout est ma faute. Je n'ai pas su être présent lorsqu'il le fallait. Je n'ai fait que fuir. C'est lamentable. J'aurais du rester avec lui… je… je ne mérite pas de l'aimer… »

Non. Selon lui, il ne le méritait pas. Pas après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Il n'avait même pas su mettre un nom sur ses sentiments… il n'avait même pas su les comprendre à temps. C'était complètement pitoyable.

Et à nouveau deux bras qui se refermaient sur son corps soudain si faible. Deux bras accueillants, puissants. Il s'accrocha à Toshi avec désespoir, la tête basse et les dents serrées. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Il savait juste qu'il était bien trop stupide…

Avec douceur, Toshi le guida jusqu'au banc qui faisait face à la fontaine. Le bruit régulier de l'eau finit par apaiser le guitariste qui se sentait tellement éreinté, emportant momentanément son mal être. Toshi, patient, se perdit dans la contemplation des reflets dorés de la lune dans l'eau claire. La nuit au-dessus d'eux était parsemée d'étoiles lumineuses, et le vent bruissait doucement entre les arbustes fleuris. L'ensemble aurait pu constituer un décor des plus romantiques si les grands bâtiments froids de l'hôpital ne les cernaient pas tels de grands gardiens en béton, immuables et impassibles, entièrement vêtus d'un blanc franchement écoeurant.

La voix légèrement éraillée du guitariste finit par s'élever à son tour dans l'inquiétante quiétude nocturne.

« Oh, une araignée… »

Toshi suivit son regard. Une petite araignée courrait prestement au pied de leur banc. hide se pencha en tendant la main, mais l'araignée l'esquiva et détala, disparaissant sans bruits entre les ombres. Le bras de hide retomba mollement le long de son corps.

« Mais elle n'est pas rose… »

Un rire nerveux lui échappa. Le ton de sa voix laissait transparaître tout son désespoir, un désespoir qui n'avait rien à voir avec la couleur trop sombre d'une malheureuse bestiole. L'espace d'un instant, Toshi se demanda qui était cette personne perdue au visage si pâle, éclairé par un monde sans soleil. Il se demanda comment le guitariste aux cheveux aussi lumineux que son âme avait-il pu devenir aussi taciturne et désespéré. Le chanteur sentit un nouveau frisson lui caresser la nuque. Un frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec la fraîcheur de la nuit.

hide devenait si facilement ébranlable, dès qu'il s'agissait de Yoshiki…

Maladroitement, il entoura ses épaules de son bras et l'attira à nouveau à lui. Lui qui avait toujours su réconforter son entourage, cette fois il ne voyait pas vraiment comment lui venir en aide. D'un doux murmure, il s'y risqua tout de même.

« hide-chan… Yoshi-chan t'aime, tu sais. Il t'aime bien trop fort pour que tu désespères ainsi.

- …

- Tu l'aimes toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Faible hochement de tête furtif.

« Alors tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Yoshiki va s'en remettre, tu sais. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui lui a pris, mais-

- C'est à cause de moi, coupa le guitariste d'une voix morne.

- Quoi ?

- Cette rage… cette souffrance… c'est ma faute, Toshi-chan. Je n'ai pas sur le retenir, ce matin… je n'ai même pas cherché à le faire… »

Les larmes brillaient comme de longues traînées de paillettes argentées sur ses joues. Son regard se perdait au loin, hors d'atteinte. Il frissonnait doucement dans la nuit froide, isolé par sa souffrance, et même la formidable chaleur humaine que dégageait Toshi ne parvenait à le réchauffer.

« hide-chan…

- Non. C'est ma faute, je te dis !

- Ecoute-moi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Yoshi-chan est quelqu'un de très instable, et il a besoin de tout l'amour qu'on peut lui donner. Il a besoin de toi, hide-chan. Autant qu'il a besoin de moi – et sans doute plus.

- …

- Tu m'as avoué toi-même tenir énormément à lui ! Ne l'abandonne pas ! Tu devras être là, à son réveil. Pour qu'il puisse comprendre que tu seras toujours là pour l-

- Non » coupa une nouvelle fois hide, d'une voix soudain étonnamment calme.

Il s'écarta de Toshi, et fit doucement couler ses doigts entre ses propres mèches désordonnées tout en fermant les yeux.

« Non, reprit-il. J'ai pris une décision, Toshi. Une décision qui va nous convenir à tous… j'aurais du y penser plus tôt. Beaucoup plus tôt. »

Il se releva lentement, et s'alluma une cigarette de ses doigts tremblants. Le bout incandescent rougeoya entre ses doigts alors qu'il la portait à ses lèvres pour en aspirer une longue et profonde bouffée. Sans plus de cérémonie, il la laissa tomber sur le sol et l'écrasa méthodiquement avant de prendre la direction des bâtiments, le visage totalement inexpressif, apparemment habité par une torpeur comateuse.

Toshi le regarda partir sans rien dire, profondément troublé par le vide terrifiant qui hantait le regard du guitariste. Il demeura immobile quelques instants afin de rassembler ses idées, puis se leva à son tour et se mit à marcher vers l'hôpital dans lequel hide avait déjà disparu. Quelques secondes plus tard à peine, il revint sur ses pas, ramassa la cigarette à peine consommée qui traînait sur le sol sombre et la jeta dans la poubelle prévue à cet effet, d'un geste purement machinal.

« hide-chan… j'espère que tu ne vas encore nous faire une bêtise… tu me fais peur, parfois. »

Le cœur lourd, il se hâta vers la chambre de Yoshiki. Il n'avait plus le temps de s'inquiéter pour hide. Il devait absolument être là lorsque son meilleur ami ouvrirait les yeux…


	17. Déferlante de ténèbres

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et excusez-moi pour mon nouveau retard xD ! Décidemment, moi et l'organisation u.u.

Bref, voici un chapitre trèèès joyeux, comme d'habitude expldr. J'ai hésité entre ce titre plutôt "L'Invasion de l'Espace" et le charmant "Papillons", mais après je me suis dit que cette fic' allait avoir l'air de collectionner les insectes, alors j'ai choisis l'Invasion de l'Espace expldr.

J'hésite de plus en plus quant à la tournure que je vais lui donner, à cette fic'. J'avais un "scénario" à peu près défini, que j'ai évidemment modifié un peu au cours des chapitres, mais maintenant j'hésite de plus en plus... elle échappe à mon contrôle, vilaine fic' xD. Bon allez j'arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, et je vous laisse lire expldr.

* * *

**La musique de ton âme**

**XVII – Déferlante de ténèbres **

Chaleur. Douceur. Bonheur ? Presque. Bien-être. Une sensation d'engourdissement cotonneux, qui semblait anesthésier son corps tout entier. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Pas encore. En cet instant, tout ce qui importait, c'était cette délicieuse torpeur, cet avant-goût d'oublis. Et ces petits papillons multicolores qui dansaient allégrement sous ses paupières closes. Des paillettes intangibles, irréelles. Lui-même se sentait ainsi. Aussi intangible qu'irréel… oh, la réalité finirait bien par le rattraper. Elle y arrivait toujours. Elle était vile, douloureuse. Mais c'était la sienne. C'étaient ses propres choix qui l'avaient modelée. C'étaient de ses réussites que parfois elle brillait, mais c'était aussi ses erreurs qui la ternissaient sans cesse.

Des erreurs… il lui semblait n'avoir fait que cela. Tout le temps. Et pourtant, il ne parvenait toujours pas à les comprendre. Sans doute n'y arriverait-il jamais.

_N'y pense pas. Les papillons. Observe les papillons. _

C'était la voix de la raison, dans sa tête. La voix aux intonations fermes et réconfortantes, la voix que sa conscience se plaisait à emprunter à Toshi. Il fit ce qu'elle lui conseillait. En général, cette voix ne le blessait jamais. Elle lui faisait découvrir des trésors aussi lumineux que les ailes de ces papillons imaginaires. Elle le guidait vers le seul chemin qui n'était pas trop sinueux. Mais son âme était butée. Bornée. Stupide ? Peut-être. Toujours est-il qu'il lui arrivait bien souvent de s'écarter de ce chemin métaphorique, au profit d'un autre, rempli d'ornières et d'orties. Un chemin dont il ne sortait jamais indemne. Un chemin qui le menait à travers les profondeurs les plus sombres, les plus terrifiants de son âme. Les plus dangereuses. Celles dont il avait à chaque fois un peu plus de mal à revenir.

Bien souvent, il ne voulait même pas s'en arracher. Des milliers d'épines de roses rouges, couleur de son propre sang, se fichaient dans son cœur. La douleur, quoique mentale, était intolérable et débordait bien souvent sur son état physique. Elle oblitérait tout. Mais la voix de Toshi venait en aide à son âme torturée ; il lui présentait une perche inopinée à laquelle il s'accrochait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Peut être était-ce le cas.

Sûrement. Quoi d'autre que la mort pourrait l'attendre s'il abandonnait enfin aux ténèbres son esprit complexe et suicidaire ?

Mais cette fois… la voix de Toshi ne l'avait pas aidé. Cette fois, même pendant son cauchemar, elle n'était pas apparue. Elle n'avait été que reproches, là où d'habitude elle était amour.

Yoshiki était fatigué. Il sentait ses barrières s'effondrer les unes après les autres, ses certitudes s'effritaient. Si la voix de sa raison avait elle-même déclarée forfait, cela voulait sans doute dire qu'il était perdu. Ou trop las pour continuer à se battre.

_Ne pense pas de telles choses. Je suis là. Tu ne dois pas abandonner. _

Et pourquoi pas ? Cela faisait des années qu'il se battait, qu'il rejetait les ténèbres. Qu'il leur interdisait d'envahir ses sentiments, de faire disparaître ses émotions. Mais peut-être que s'il se laissait aller, rien qu'une fois… peut être qu'il n'aurait plus mal ?

_Yo-chan. Yoshi-chan. _

Le froid. L'obscurité. Le néant qui l'enserrait lentement, amoureusement. La torpeur qui s'assombrissait, lui faisant perdre conscience de son corps. Les fantômes qui se réveillaient…

La mort l'avait toujours aimée…

_Les papillons. Les papillons, Yo-chan. _

Les papillons. Les papillons aux ailes multicolores. Les papillons, de minuscules étincelles d'espoir et de raison, se dressant vaillamment devant la folie… cela lui donna envie de sourire. Il essaya d'étirer les lèvres. Il n'y parvint pas, mais sentit la vie affluer à nouveau dans son corps. Les ténèbres s'éloignaient. Grâce aux papillons. Une fois encore, sa raison avait réussie.

Il sentait la lourdeur agréable des draps sur lui. Il entendait les stridulations régulières de quelque étrange machine qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Une chaleur bienfaisante émanait de sa main. Il sentait une présence, penchée au dessus de lui. Une présence bienveillante, protectrice.

« Toshi-chan… » murmura t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il ouvrit les yeux, cligna une ou deux fois des paupières et le visage souriant et réconfortant de son meilleur ami apparut dans son champ de vision. Comme toujours.

« Yo-chan.

- Toshi… tu ne vas peut-être pas y arriver, la prochaine fois, tu sais ? Tu n'arriveras pas à me sauver…

- De quoi parles-tu ? »

Yoshiki l'observa bizarrement. Pendant un instant, une étrange lueur passa dans ses yeux, et son regard devint celui d'un petit garçon terrifié, perdu. Celui qu'il avait été autrefois, et qu'il était encore, tout au fond de lui. Toshi sentit un nouveau frisson le traverser. Puis le regard de Yoshiki redevint limpide, quoi qu'une ombre sombre y subsistait encore. Il prit une expression un peu gênée tout en murmurant :

« Pardonne-moi. Je t'ai confondu avec… ma conscience. C'est con, hein ? »

Un sourire triste assombrissait son visage. Toshi se sentit énormément touché par l'aveu de Yoshiki. Bouleversé, même. Yoshiki l'associait à la raison… à_ sa_ raison… à ce à quoi il semblait toujours vouloir se raccrocher. Le chanteur serra un peu plus la main de Yoshiki dans la sienne, lui apportant d'agréables fourmillements. L'émotion qui le submergeait l'étonnait, mais il la chérissait tant qu'elle vibra dans sa voix :

« Je serai toujours là, Yo-chan. Toujours. Je te l'ai promis… »

Le regard de Yoshiki s'éclaira un peu plus. Il s'accrocha à celui de Toshi, y puisant soutien, réconfort et amitié. Pendant de longues minutes, ils ne bougèrent pas et demeurèrent parfaitement silencieux, s'abreuvant du regard de l'autre et des promesses dorées qui redonnaient enfin un peu d'espoir à l'âme torturée de Yoshiki. Il s'en sortirait. Toshi était là. Toshi avait toujours été là. Toshi… Toshi était l'incarnation matérielle des papillons de l'espérance. Ceux aux grandes ailes multicolores. Ceux qui tiennent tête aux ténèbres. Depuis toujours. Et qui n'abandonnent jamais.

Un sourire reconnaissant finit par naître sur les lèvres fines du batteur. Il pressa à son tour la main de Toshi dans la sienne.

« Merci. »

Ce n'était qu'un chuchotement à peine audible, mais le chanteur l'entendit. Il en sentit toute la gratitude, et se pencha vers lui pour déposer avec douceur un tendre baiser sur son front brûlant, qui accueillit avec bonheur cette caresse fraîche. Il ferma les yeux, et se serait sans doute rendormi le cœur habité par l'espoir et l'âme merveilleusement apaisée si la porte ne s'était pas ouverte sur Pata.

Toshi se tourna vers lui. Pata paraissait soucieux. Rien qu'un peu. Mais cela suffit à déclencher une véritable alarme dans sa tête.

_C'est mauvais, ça. Très mauvais. _

Il aurait voulu attraper Pata par le bras et le tirer le plus loin possible de la chambre. Pour préserver l'apaisement momentané de Yoshiki. Mais cela ne servirait à rien. Yoshiki finirait bien par prendre connaissance des faits, quels qu'ils soient et quelle que soit leur gravité. Il se leva néanmoins, inquiet. Pata s'avança vers lui.

« hide… hide m'a demandé de te remettre cette lettre… »

Il se saisit d'une enveloppe blanche qui dépassait de la poche de son jean, mais semblait hésiter à la lui donner.

« Pata ?

- Toshi… il avait l'air… je sais pas… bizarre. Je crains le pire. »

Il lança un coup d'œil nerveux à Yoshiki, qui écoutait le dialogue avec attention. Toshi prit doucement l'enveloppe, et la déchira. En reconnaissant l'écriture hâtive de hide, il sentit la peur grandir en lui et lui serrer douloureusement le cœur. Une peur qui se mua peu à peu en une terreur inconditionnelle au fur et à mesure que ses yeux parcoururent les quelques lignes expéditives de la lettre.

_Toshi-chan,_

_Comme je te l'ai dis, j'ai pris une décision. Je vais droit au but, hein ? Tu vas probablement penser que ce n'est pas la bonne, et être en colère contre moi. Mais je n'y peux rien. J'essaie de réparer le casse, tu comprends ? J'essaie d'éloigner les ténèbres. Je me demande si je vais y arriver. _

_Non. Oublie les deux, les trois dernières phrases. Je vais les barrer. _

_Je fuis. C'est simple. Je peux écrire ça de dix milles façons différentes, je peux te tourner des belles phrases énigmatiques que tu ne comprendrais qu'à moitié, mais la vérité c'est je fuis. J'ai peur. Trop peur de lui faire du mal. Je lui en ai déjà fait tellement ! C'est de ma faute. Je te le dis, je te l'écris. C'est de ma faute, Toshi. _

_Tu peux me traiter de lâche, mais oui, je fuis. _

_J'ai sans doute l'air désespéré, hein ? Normal, puisque je le suis. Totalement. Et perdu, aussi. Mais je sais ce que je dois faire. Je me serais bien raccroché à lui, mais j'ai bien trop peur de le faire sombrer avec moi. Lui faire perdre l'équilibre, tu comprends ?On est au dessus de l'abîme. C'est toi qui dois l'aider. Ca a toujours été toi. Tu y arrives bien mieux que moi. Moi, je ne fais que le faire souffrir. Guide le jusqu'à ce qu'il touche la terre ferme, Toshi, là où il ne risque plus de tomber. Et reste avec lui ensuite, pour qu'il ne se jette pas dans le néant. _

_Il sera bien plus heureux une fois que j'aurai quitté sa vie. Il apprendra à vivre sans moi, et il comprendra que cette vie là est bien mieux. Une vie qui ne fait pas mal. Moi je l'aime, Toshi. Seulement, l'araignée, elle n'a pas d'ailes, hein ? Elle ne peut pas atteindre les anges. _

_Je l'aime et je l'oublierai pas. Je penserai à lui. Tout le temps. Toujours. Et tant pis si à moi, ça me fait mal. _

_Prends soi de lui, Toshi-chan. Je sais que j'ai pas le droit de te dire ça, encore moins de te l'écrire, mais tu le feras. Tu l'as toujours fait. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je m'en vais. Je ne ferais pas d'acte inconsidéré, si c'est ce qui te fait peur. Je vais juste partir. T'auras plus à t'inquiéter pour hide. Je sais que je peux pas te demander de ne pas me rechercher, mais alors me trouve pas, d'accord ? Et tant pis si ça revient au même. Tu me comprendras, toi. _

_J'aurai bien voulu te remettre ça en main propre, mais comme je te l'ai dis, je suis lâche. Je ne voulais pas le revoir. Toutes mes résolutions seraient parties en fumée, tu comprends ? Je ne veux pas de ça. _

_Je vous aime tous. Toi, Pata, Heath. Et lui. Bien sur. Pardonnez-moi, pour X. Tu sais bien que c'est aussi une part entière de ma vie, de mon cœur, hein Toshi ? Mais c'est aussi – et surtout – la sienne. X, c'est carrément son âme, ni plus ni moins. Alors je dois quitter ça aussi, même si j'en crèverai sûrement. _

_Trouve-leur un autre guitariste, Toshi-chan. Un type sympa, qui ait le cœur bien accroché et dont le sourire ne soit pas qu'une façade. Tiens, pourquoi pas un qui le séduira et qui le rendra heureux ? Plus heureux qu'il ne l'aurait jamais été avec moi. _

_Pardon Toshi-chan. Pour tout. Mais tu me pardonneras, hein ? Tu pardonnes toujours. _

_hide._

Puis, rajouté encore plus hâtivement en un douloureux PS :

_hide est parti. Dis-le, Toshi-chan. hide est parti. _

« hide est parti… » murmura Toshi d'une voix blanche.

Il n'eut pas besoin de relever les yeux pour sentir les larmes qui y brûlaient, mais il les repoussa vaillamment. Il trouvait cette lettre stupide. Complètement stupide. Il la froissa en une boule de papier informe qu'il fourra dans sa poche. Pata le regardait avec de grands yeux horrifiés. Cela redoubla la colère sourde qui grondait en lui.

« Où t'a t-il donné cette lettre ?! » s'énerva t-il.

Mais Pata n'entendit pas la question. Il le regardait toujours, d'un air totalement perdu à présent.

« hi… hide-chan est parti ? » répéta t-il en un infime murmure.

La fureur de Toshi retomba d'un coup, tant cette terrible nouvelle qu'il avait lui-même annoncée lui apparaissait dans toute son ampleur. _hide _était parti. _hide. _

« C'est impossible… » songea t-il.

_Mais tu me pardonneras, hein Toshi-chan ? Tu pardonnes toujours. _

Les larmes revinrent, et cette fois-ci, il ne fit rien pour les contenir, et elles se mirent à perler doucement sur ses joues. Pendant quelques minutes, il fut incapable d'avoir la moindre pensée cohérente. Il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Une nouvelle fatidique, une véritable énormité qui éclipsait tout le reste. Le départ de hide…

Puis il se tourna vers Yoshiki, qu'il avait momentanément oublié pour la première fois de sa vie.

« Yo-chan ? »

Yoshiki s'était redressé sur son lit pendant que Toshi lisait silencieusement la lettre, mais ses yeux semblaient vides, fixant un point invisible sans le voir depuis l'annonce du chanteur. Il ne réagit pas à l'appel de Toshi. Ce dernier soupira et s'approcha de lui. Il lui caressa doucement la joue avec sollicitude :

« Recouche-toi, Yo-chan. Je reviens dans quelques minutes. Promis. Rien n'est perdu, tu sais. Nous le retrouverons. »

Mais Yoshiki ne semblait même pas avoir entendu la voix douce de son meilleur ami. Toshi poussa un nouveau soupir. Le pianiste était étrange depuis son réveil. Ce dernier ne s'était d'ailleurs pas déroulé comme d'habitude. Yoshiki n'avait pas émergé de ses cauchemars en s'accrochant fiévreusement à lui, il n'avait pas eu l'air perdu puis rassuré. Non, il avait semblé presque absent. _En proie aux ténèbres. _Les ténèbres que hide avait voulu repousser, mais qui semblaient avoir maintenant pris possession de Yoshiki.

_hide…_

Toshi se redressa et fit signe à Pata de sortir de la pièce. L'air inhabituellement grave des deux hommes alarma Heath qui les attendait dans le couloir. Pata se chargea d'une voix morne de lui apprendre la terrible nouvelle. Le bassiste semblait interloqué.

« hi… hide ?! _hide _s'en va ? Mais enfin… hide… hide quitte X ? hide ?! »

Il se tu, incapable de continuer. Pata posa une main sur son épaule et la pressa longuement, autant pour lui apporter son soutien que pour exprimer son propre désarroi et sa douloureuse incrédulité.

« Pata… reprit Toshi. Où et quand hide t'a-t-il donné cette lettre ? »

Le faux air de commissaire du chanteur fit sourire Pata, même dans une telle situation. Sans doute parce qu'il avait l'impression de nager en pleine irréalité.

« Il y a une vingtaine de minutes, sans doute plus. Il s'est ramené de la réception avec cette enveloppe à la main. Il a du la demander là-bas. Tu étais déjà parti au chevet de Yoshiki. »

Il fit une pose, cherchant à se rappeler précisément de la scène.

« Il avait l'air… hagard. Ouais, je crois que c'est le mot qui convient. Mais en même temps, il avait l'air déterminé. Ca faisait un drôle de mélange. Comme du whisky éventé, quoi.

Il m'a donné cette lettre en me regardant droit dans les yeux, et il m'a demandé de te donner ça d'ici un quart d'heure. J'ai pas posé de question. J'en pose jamais. Il avait l'air mal en point, mais moi je pensais que c'était à cause de ce qui était arrivé à Yoshiki. Alors je me suis levé et je lui ai dit que j'allais trouver quelque chose à boire. J'allais lui demander s'il voulait venir avec moi, pour lui remonter un peu le moral, mais il m'a coupé la parole. Il a dit… »

Un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres et assombrit davantage son visage marqué par la crainte et la fatigue.

« Il m'a dit : 'c'est ça, va rejoindre Jacky !' Et il a éclaté de rire. J'ai fait pareil. »

Il y eut un court moment de silence, pendant lequel seuls le brouhaha surmené du hall et le cliquetis rapide des talons des infirmières vinrent accompagner leurs réflexions.

« Je crois que c'est pour ça que je l'ai pas retenu, reprit Pata. Jamais… je pensais pas que… je… »

Il se tut à nouveau, incapable de poursuivre. Mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Les sombres pensées des trois membres de X Japan s'entortillaient tristement dans ce couloir blanchâtre à l'habituelle fragrance d'éther.

Mais le monde n'était pas entièrement blanc. Car derrière une certaine porte, dans une certaine chambre maintenant silencieuse, il faisait noir. Très noir.

Ce n'était pas une obscurité matérielle.


	18. Vaincre l'obscurité

Voici enfin la suite. Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires ! :)

Alors, ce chapitre-ci est plutôt long. J'avais prévu quelque chose de plus petit, mais il s'est étiré de lui-même XD C'est un chapitre décisif pour Yoshiki (comme le sera le prochain pour hide). Pauvre Toshi, je ne le ménage pas XD. Pourtant je l'adore u.u. J'espère que vous allez aimer this chapter, envers et contre tout (je suis très rassurante, ne ? XD) :)

* * *

**La musique de ton âme**

**XVIII – Vaincre l'obscurité**

_Toujours le noir. Toujours l'obscurité. Toujours cette glaciale sensation de perte, de chute. Cette solitude terrifiante, dont les grandes ailes sombres le recouvrent avec ironie. Mais cette fois, il va danser avec les ténèbres. Cette fois, il va les laisser prendre totalement possession de lui. Pour mieux se les approprier. Parce qu'il est fatigué… et parce qu'il n'a plus rien à perdre. Les papillons ont déserté son esprit. Il les a chassé. Pour la première fois. Il sent la noirceur opaque qui l'enveloppe pulser tout autour de lui, en lui. Une sensation douloureuse, laborieuse, mais tellement suave… tellement dénuée d'émotions… _

_Des images défilent devant ses yeux aveugles. Des images qui lui crient toutes les erreurs qu'il a commises tout au long de sa vie, pour ensuite disparaître, noyées dans tout ce vide, tout ce néant. Il s'abandonne à sa souffrance, prisonnier de son âme et de ses nombreuses blessures. Ses tréfonds les plus insondables. Ceux dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. _

_Ici, il n'y a ni couleurs ni sentiments. Juste le silence, troublé par moment par quelques envolées de piano satiriques et par le grondement puissant des battements de son cœur. Il sait qu'il pourrait les arrêter. Il sait qu'il pourrait sombrer pour toujours dans ces volutes de ténèbres qui s'enchevêtrent silencieusement les unes aux autres, dans le chaos le plus complet, le plus sublime. Mais même si les papillons se sont envolés de son cœur fissuré et que la folie la plus sauvage s'est emparée de sa raison, l'écho de la voix qui l'accompagne depuis toujours résonne encore. Il ne sait plus à qui elle appartient, il ne comprend même pas les mots qu'elle lui murmure avec tant d'ardeur, mais il sait qu'elle lui est chère. Il ne veut pas la faire disparaître. Pas encore. Il le fera uniquement lorsque tous ses souvenirs auront enfin disparus pour l'éternité… _

_L'un d'eux s'approche encore. Un éclat de mémoire terni par le temps, et qui pourtant rougeoie avec insistance dans la pénombre. Il ne veut pas s'en approcher. Les ombres qui s'y profilent lui sont bien trop familières. Elles le terrifient, mais sa conscience est happée par cette lueur rouge quasi fantomatique. Le piano qui résonne en lui hurle brusquement dans les aiguës avant de cavalcader prestement jusqu'aux graves. Un solo aussi saccadé qu'endiablé débute alors, lentement étouffé par les souvenirs douloureux qui se répandent dans son âme, y plantant à nouveau leurs crochets venimeux. Des fleurs de sang écarlates explosent tout autour de lui, des gerbes de pétales cramoisies dégringolent. La lueur rouge sang du souvenir empoisonné l'engloutit alors. _

* * *

_Il marche. Il court. Vite. Aussi vite qu'il le peut. Il dérape, glisse, tombe. Se relève. Soulevant des gerbes de poussière sablonneuse tout autour de lui. Une porte se profile. Il s'escrime à l'attraper. La lumière qui filtre de sous cette porte est rouge sang, elle tend ses tentacules immatériels vers lui. Il patauge, se projette contre la porte, en saisit enfin la poignée. La tourne. Les ténèbres se ruent sur lui, repoussées par un cadavre blafard qui pend à une corde étonnamment usée et qui pourtant résiste encore et toujours. Les orbites vides se rivent au sien ; le mort se met à trembler. Ses longs bras décharnés, animés de soubresauts incontrôlables, se tendent vers lui. Sa bouche sans lèvres s'ouvre sur des dents ensanglantées, et une voix d'outre-tombe trop bien connue s'élève une nouvelle fois :_

_« Les ténèbres… donne-toi aux ténèbres, _Yoshiki_…fils lâche, traître… toi qui n'a pu me sauver… _te sauver_… tu es tellement… tellement lâche… abandonne-toi aux ténèbres ! Oublie ton identité, oublie tes crimes. Tu disparaîtras, _Yoshiki_… »_

_Le petit garçon qui se tient là, une main encore sur la poignée de la porte, se met à hurler. Son nom le brûle. Il veut le fuir. Il veut disparaître. Les mains du mort se referment autour de son cou pâle, comme pour exaucer ses souhaits. Elles se mettent à serrer ; à nouveau, la noirceur l'enveloppe, mêlée à une douleur fulgurante qui peu à peu s'assourdit, obscurcissant ses pensées. _

_Au moment où la lumière rouge va définitivement disparaître, un filet de voix ténu surgit et l'arrache aux ténèbres menaçantes. La voix de son meilleur ami. Mais elle n'est pas assez puissante, étouffée par son refus envers lui-même. Il devrait s'y accrocher de toutes ses forces, mais il n'en a pas le courage. La voix le relâche, ses mots sans signification s'éloignent. _

_Il se retrouve à courir, courir comme si sa vie en dépendait, courir pour l'éternité en soulevant des nuages de poussière effilochée. Déjà, une porte apparaît. Une porte qu'il lui sera très difficile d'ouvrir, une porte en dessous de laquelle filtrera une inquiétante raie de lumière rouge sang…_

* * *

« Yoshiki… ouvre les yeux, enfin ! Reviens-nous, Yoshiki… reviens-moi… »

Depuis combien de temps Toshi s'escrimait-il ainsi ? Des heures, probablement. Des heures qu'il serrait la main de Yoshiki, fort, très fort. Que tantôt, il lui criait des encouragements, que tantôt il lui murmurait des suppliques ferventes. Son attitude devenait de plus en plus désespérée, et cela inquiétait profondément Heath.

_« Veille sur lui » lui avait demandé Pata quelques temps plus tôt. _

_Il avait toujours un air fatigué, mais également déterminé à présent. Heath avait pris peur : lorsqu'ils avaient regagné la chambre de leur leader et ami, ils l'avaient retrouvé en proie à de nouveaux cauchemars déchirants. Le bassiste n'avait jamais assisté à cela, mais plus encore que l'agitation inconsciente de Yoshiki, c'était la réaction de Toshi qui l'avait profondément terrifié. Voir Toshi, qui était pourtant quelqu'un de très calme et réfléchi, se mettre à paniquer complètement avait de quoi en inquiéter plus d'un ! Il avait bondi jusqu'au chevet de son ami et s'était mis à crier son nom tout en le serrant dans ses bras. Il était à bouts, c'était indéniable, et la rechute de Yoshiki n'y arrangeait rien. _

_« Surveille-le, Heath, reprit Pata tout en enfilant son blouson de cuir. Veille à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de conneries, parce que dans l'état où il est, bonjour l'angoisse… et on aurait pas besoin de ça. Préviens-moi par téléphone s'il y a du nouveau pour Yo-chan – même si ça m'étonnerait sérieusement. _

_- D'ac… d'accord. Mais où tu vas ? _

_- Essayer de retrouver hide, pardi ! Il n'y a que lui qui peut faire quelque chose pour Yoshiki, j'en suis persuadé – peut n'importe ce que c'est, c'est urgent. Il faut que je le retrouve, et tout de suite. _

_- Tu crois qu'il voudra revenir ?... »_

_Pata s'immobilisa, la main sur la poignée de la porte qui ouvrait sur la rue, et tourna vers lui son regard profond dans lequel brillait une petite étincelle de colère :_

_« Et comment ! Je le porterai jusqu'ici s'il le faut, mais fais-moi confiance, je le retrouverai. Je sais pas quelle stupidité il lui est passé par la tête, mais il va m'entendre… »_

_Heath s'autorisa un sourire ; Pata lui rendit un signe de tête et ouvrit la porte. Il se passa alors quelque chose dont le bassiste était voué à se rappeler toute sa vie avec la même intensité : le monde extérieur explosa à ses oreilles en un véritable capharnaüm de crissements de pneus, de klaxons de voiture, d'interpellations. Il vacilla légèrement sur place. Après le calme doucereux de l'hôpital, le vacarme de la rue était totalement assourdissant. Puis la porte s'était refermée et il s'était retrouvé seul dans ce silence morbide, abandonné à l'angoisse qui lui étreignait les entrailles. _

Maintenant, il contemplait Toshi avec une inquiétude croissante, Toshi qui passait de supplications étouffées à hurlements désespérés, le visage dissimulé par un rideau de cheveux noirs. Le bassiste se leva et vint poser une main apaisante sur son épaule tremblante :

« Ca ne sert à rien, Toshi-chan, murmura t-il. Il ne peut pas t'entendre. Calme-toi. Calme-toi, et…

- Non. » coupa Toshi.

Il secoua résolument la tête, sans pour autant la relever. Il semblait plongé dans une intense contemplation des mains de son meilleur ami, qu'il serrait si fort entre les siennes. Comme pour s'y raccrocher. Corps et âme.

« Non, reprit-il tout aussi doucement. Tu ne comprends pas.

- Toshi… tu vois bien que… »

Mais Heath se tu. Toshi avait enfin relevé la tête, plantant son regard brillant de larmes dans le sien avec une déconcertante intensité. C'était l'un de ses regards francs, l'un de ses regards qui ne cachaient rien. Un regard dans lequel on pouvait tout lire, depuis le désespoir qui le rongeait à la détermination qui semblait l'animer. Un regard empli d'une bonté insondable, une bonté qui vous dilatait presque le cœur. Un regard pour lequel vous seriez prêts à tout donner… un regard à la Toshi. Tout simplement.

Un regard qui renfermait bien tous les papillons lumineux du monde entier, et bien qu'il ne le comprit pas, Heath le sentit.

« Yo-chan a besoin de moi, murmura le chanteur. Je dois l'aider. Je ne peux pas le ramener, mais je peux l'aider. J'ai toujours pu. Il me l'a dit lui-même. »

Une larme solitaire lui échappa. Il ne fit pas un seul geste pour l'essuyer.

« Cette histoire dépasse de loin une simple déception amoureuse, Heath. C'est bien plus profond que cela. Ils ont chacun leur côté sombre, et leur côté lumineux. Je pensais que leurs lumières s'uniraient, qu'elles seraient assez fortes pour repousser les ténèbres. Mais… les fantômes ont décidé de danser ensemble… »

Toshi laissa échapper un petit rire triste. Heath ne trouva rien à répondre à de telles révélations. Il regarda Toshi se tourner et se remettre à couver Yoshiki du regard. Il avait froid, tout à coup. Il se sentait même entièrement glacé.

Ce fut la sonnerie de son portable, aussi assourdissante que l'invasion du monde extérieur dans cette chambre silencieuse, qui le ramena à la réalité et dissipa la torpeur glacée qui avait pris possession de lui. Il se hâta de prendre son téléphone et de décrocher, tout en s'éloignant de quelques pas :

« Allô ?

- Heath ? s'enquit une voix lointaine mais heureusement familière.

- Pata ! s'exclama le bassiste.

- Tu as l'air heureux de m'entendre.

- Comment… comment se passent tes recherches ? »

Il avait soigneusement évité de prononcer le nom de la personne disparue, mais du coin de l'œil il vit Toshi tourner la tête dans sa direction. Il entendit Pata pousser un profond soupir fatigué.

« Rien. Ca ne donne strictement rien. C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Je suis passé chez lui : rien. Pas un chat. Il n'a même pas pris de vêtements, tout est en place. J'ai essayé tous les bars où il a l'habitude d'aller, je suis passé chez ses potes. J'ai visité les appartements de Chirolyn, de Kiyoshi, d'I.N.A., de Joe… j'ai téléphoné à Sugizo, à Tusk. Je suis passé dans tous les coins où il aurait pu être, et c'est partout le même résultat. J'ai _tout _essayé, Heath. Tout. »

Il se tu quelques instants, puis ajouta d'une voix morose :

« Je suis même allé chez Taiji. J'avais tout de suite pensé à ça, et ça me paressait logique, mais rien. Même Taiji y est pas, alors… »

Un nouveau soupir, résigné celui-là.

« Attends, intervint Heath en un murmure. Tu veux quand même pas me faire croire qu'il a tout bonnement _disparu _?!

- Moi je fais que constater : hide est nulle part. Envolé. Y a rien. Pas le moindre foutu indice.

- Mais quand même… c'est… c'est hide ! Il ne peut pas disparaître comme ça… »

Heath se rendit compte qu'il serrait le téléphone avec tant de force que les jointures de ses doigts étaient devenues d'un blanc inquiétant. Il tenta de prendre sur lui et de se calmer un peu à son tour.

« Si hide a décidé de faire quelque chose, Heath, il y arrivera, reprit Pata d'une voix implacable. Je le connais trop bien pour savoir que s'il veut disparaître comme il nous l'a dit, et bien on ne le reverra pas avant qu'il l'ait décidé.

- Et… et si il a décidé de ne _pas _revenir, justement ? demanda Heath d'une toute petite voix.

- Et bien dans ce cas-là, on est dans un sacré pétrin. »

Heath hocha la tête, puis se rappela que Pata ne pouvait pas le voir et se fit la réflexion qu'il y avait vraiment beaucoup trop de pression dans cette foutue journée. Et dire qu'elle commençait à peine… la nuit avait été une véritable folie destructrice, et il craignait que le jour ne soit qu'une longue et épuisante attente.

« Comment ça va de ton côté ? s'enquit le guitariste.

- … Toshi… enfin, il est un peu… euh… éprouvé…

- Légèrement hystérique ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Mais il assure. Il veille sur Yoshiki.

- Bien. Tant qu'il s'inquiète pour Yo-chan, tout va bien. Et toi ?

- Moi ?

- Tu tiens le coup ?

- … je … je crois…

- Si Toshi a la situation bien en main – enfin, autant qu'elle peut l'être -, tu devrais te reposer un peu, Heath. On a eu un concert hier, une longue journée et une nuit agitée. Profite que nous ne pouvons rien faire, aussi rageant que ce soit, pour te reposer un peu.

- D'accord. Ca me fera pas de mal.

- Moi je vais essayer encore. Je le chercherai jusqu'à ce que je tombe de fatigue, je te l'ai promis.

- N'en fais pas trop, Pata-chan. »

Il devina le sourire de Pata lorsque celui-ci répondit :

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »

Il raccrocha. Heath songea un bref instant que Pata savait assurer les responsabilités avec calme et détermination lorsqu'elles se présentaient, avant de reporter son attention sur Toshi, qui le regardait toujours.

« Rien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Rien. »

Toshi hocha la tête. Il ne s'était attendu à rien d'autre.

« hide ne voulait pas être retrouvé, dit-il simplement. Raconte-moi tout ce que t'as dis Pata. »

Heath s'exécuta. Lorsqu'il eut finit, n'omettant que ce qui le concernait lui et le chanteur, ce dernier sourit légèrement, ravivant une lueur de vie sur son visage :

« Peut-être qu'il a bel et bien une idée derrière la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Qu'il soit parti sans rien emporter. Ca ne ressemble pas à quelqu'un qui veut seulement s'enfuir. Si il avait décidé de partir aussi loin qu'il le disait, il aurait au moins pris ses affaires. Il a un plan… »

Toshi reporta son regard sur son meilleur ami endormi.

« … et j'espère pour lui qu'il en a un bon. »

* * *

_Il coure. Il sent le sol trembler sous ses pieds. Mais cela ne l'inquiète pas. Non, ce qui l'inquiète, c'est cette porte qui se profile devant lui. Un porte qu'il connaît par cœur, bien qu'il aimerait l'oublier pour toujours. Il ne sait que trop bien ce qui l'attend, une fois qu'il l'aura ouverte… et pourtant, il ne peut s'arrêter de courir. _

On ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut, dans la vie.

_C'était l'un des premiers préceptes que lui avait enseigné son père. Son père qui maintenant était mort. Peut-être avait-il fait le bon choix, tout compte fait ? Peut-être que cela valait le coup d'aller visiter la mort ? _

Non !_ hurle la voix-aux-papillons. Celle qui est à présent si faible. _

_Le petit garçon qu'il est redevenu empoigne la poignée et pousse la porte. A nouveau, le cadavre intangible de son père défunt apparaît devant ses yeux. Pendant au bout de sa corde… le petit garçon est terrifié. Il voudrait tellement s'enfuir… mais déjà les mains l'enserrent et lui broient le cou. La voix s'élève, froide et menaçante, alors que des geysers de sang noirâtre jaillissent de la bouche édentée : _

_« _Yoshiki _! Qu'attends-tu donc ? Qu'attends-tu donc, lâche ? Tu es mon fils, _Yoshiki_. Mon fils indigne… et je veux tu meures ! »_

_Les larmes lui brouillent la vue. Il ne se débat pas. Il sait que c'est inutile : cette fois, la mort l'aura. La voix-aux-papillons qui veillait sur lui a disparu. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à embrasser les ténèbres de ses yeux rouges… _

_Soudain, du coin de l'œil il voit une ombre sur le pas de la porte qu'il a laissé ouverte. Il distingue un visage d'enfant essoufflé mais déterminé, couvert de boue et de plaies mais resplendissant d'un étrange charisme immaculé. Dans ce royaume d'obscurité, ce garçon est comme une étoile filante. Ou un papillon lumineux. _

_« Non ! » s'écrie le nouveau venu alors que les mains du mort se resserrent un peu plus sur le cou de son fils. _

_Il tente visiblement de s'approcher, mais les ténèbres le repoussent. Loin de battre en retraite, il se relève effrontément et se met à lui hurler :_

_« Yoshiki ! Repousse-le ! Tu peux y arriver !_

_- Je… ne suis… pas… _Yoshiki_… » halète le petit garçon à demi étranglé. _

_Il voit un éclair de colère traverser les iris sombres de l'autre. _

_« Oh que si, tu es Yoshiki. _Tu es Yoshiki_. Et tu sais quoi ? Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte ou à vouloir le nier. Yoshiki est quelqu'un de très bien, quelqu'un qui fait parfois des erreurs, certes, mais qui n'en fait pas dans ce foutu monde ? C'est vrai qu'il peut être hautain, autoritaire et franchement agaçant quand il s'y met – en plus, il tient même pas l'alcool -, mais moi, c'est comme ça que je l'aime. »_

_Les mains du cadavre serrent encore plus fort. Des étoiles rouges scintillent devant les yeux du petit garçon au bord de l'évanouissement. Il se raccroche à la vision floue de l'autre, qui le regarde toujours d'un regard franc et décidé. _

_« Je… j'ai tué… mon… père… _

_- Tu n'as tué personne. Tu n'es pas responsable de sa mort. Tu n'aurais rien pu y faire, tu sais ? C'est ton père qui a été stupide. On n'abandonne pas comme ça une femme et un enfant, même si on vit dans une société impossible ! »_

_La voix de l'autre se radoucit alors :_

_« Yoshiki… peut n'importe ce qu'a fait ton père, mais où qu'il soit maintenant, tu crois réellement qu'il aurait envie de te tuer ? Au contraire ! Il doit être fier de toi, Yo-chan. Tu t'es fixé des objectifs, et tu les as atteint. Tu as réussi, Yo-chan. Personne ne veut ta mort. Personne. »_

_Cette voix sûre et enfantine soulage le cœur de Yoshiki. Elle a peut être raison. Sûrement, même. Sinon, pourquoi ce garçon brillerait-il de cette lumière pure et aveuglante ? Une lumière qui chasse l'obscurité qui tapisse son âme… _

_Yoshiki pose les mains sur celle du mort avec confiance, et plonge ses yeux dans les deux orbites vides qui lui font face. Une délicieuse assurance a pris possession de lui. Il sent les mains invisibles de l'autre garçon se poser par-dessus les siennes, lui apportant foi et réconfort. _

_« Tu n'as pas le droit de me tuer, papa. Je n'ai rien fait de mal. C'est toi qui n'avais pas le droit de m'abandonner… tu m'as laissé seul face à une vie entière, à seulement dix ans. Une vie entière avec le poids de ta mort à porter sur mes épaules. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'en veux plus, Papa. Je suis fatigué. Très fatigué. Mais je t'aime toujours. Même si je t'ai haïs pendant des années, pendant chaque moment de solitude… je t'aime, papa. »_

_Les mains cadavériques le relâchent. Peu à peu, le fantôme de son père disparaît et redevient ce qu'il a toujours été : une illusion. Juste une illusion. _

* * *

_Yoshiki se tourne alors vers celui qui l'a aidé, et qui attend toujours sur le pas de la porte. Par-delà cette dernière, il aperçoit une vaste forêt sombre et inquiétante qui semble s'étendre à l'infini. Yoshiki s'approche de l'autre en silence. _

_« Arrête-toi, le prévient-il. A partir de là, ce sont mes illusions qui commencent. Je ne veux pas que tu sois happé par mes propres fantômes._

- … _hide… merci. »_

_Le petit garçon en face de lui sourie :_

_« J'aurais au moins réussi à te sauver, Yo-chan. Maintenant, je te dis au revoir… _

_- Où tu vas ? _

_- Nulle part. Je suis prisonnier de mes cauchemars, comme tu l'étais des tiens._

_- Alors tu peux en sortir. Comme moi. »_

_Mais le petit garçon secoue résolument la tête. _

_« Non. Tu es sauvé maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte. Oublie-moi, Yo-chan. Va retrouver Toshi, il doit s'inquiéter pour toi. Ils doivent tous le faire. _

_- hide… »_

_Le petit garçon, tout comme la forêt mystérieuse, commence déjà à disparaître. _

_« hide ! M'abandonne pas ! Toi non plus tu n'as pas l'droit !_

_- Au revoir Yo-chan. Je t'aime. _

- hide !!_ » _

_L'autre s'est évaporé. _

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la chambre 311 d'un grand hôpital silencieux, un Yoshiki Hayashi adulte ouvrit les yeux.


	19. Jardin secret et forêt mystérieuse

Youpi !! J'ai finis cette suite !! XD

J'en ai bavé mdr. J'arrêtais pas de la reprendre sans cesse, de la recommencer... ce chapitre est tellement important, je ne voulais pas le rater mdr. Je remercie tous mes reviewers ! Ha, je vous préviens, dans la première partie de ce chapitre on passe d'un "moment à l'autre" en une sorte de course spatio-temporelle... Bon, je ne vais pas vous embrouiller davantage u.u". J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire, autant que j'en ai pris à l'écrire (même si je suis contente de l'avoir terminé mdr). Le chapitre prochain sera l'épilogue, cette fic' est donc pratiquement terminée. :)

* * *

**La musique de ton âme**

**Chapitre XIX – Jardin secret et forêt mystérieuse**

Le plafond blanc, aussi immaculé et impersonnel que sa chambre elle-même, fut la première chose que son regard enregistra. Sa vision lui semblait étonnamment nette, anormalement claire. Sans doute l'univers blanc qui l'entourait renforçait-il cette impression. Il tourna la tête sur le côté, et découvrit son meilleur ami profondément endormi prêt de lui, la tête entre les bras et le corps affaissé sur sa chaise. Même dans son sommeil, il conservait une expression à la fois bienveillante et fatiguée qui étreignit le cœur de Yoshiki. Il ressentit une profonde bouffée d'affection pour Toshi, mêlée à un sentiment diffus de culpabilité. Tout ce qu'il avait été contraint de subir à cause de son comportement lui apparaissait aussi clairement que ce qu'il voyait, et il en concevait un fort sentiment de tristesse et d'amour.

Il se redressa, ôta doucement les mèches sombres qui retombaient sur le visage endormi et déposa un baiser sur son front. Il dégagea lentement sa main toujours fermement agrippée à la sienne et se releva, tout en ôtant avec une grimace les petits tuyaux transparents qu'abordait son bras gauche. Sans se soucier des minces filets de sang qui ne manqueraient pas de couler de leurs anciens emplacements, il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet en direction de Heath, qui semblait dormir aussi profondément que Toshi sur une chaise près de la fenêtre. Pendant combien de temps le batteur avait-il été inconscient ? Un bon bout de temps, à en juger par ses gardiens à ce point éprouvés… il devait faire vite.

Et il savait précisément ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

* * *

Il y avait au moins dix bonnes heures de cela, un jeune homme aux cheveux roses dissimulés par un grand bonnet sombre quittait hâtivement le grand hôpital de Tôkyô. Evitant habilement journalistes avides d'informations et fans rongés par l'inquiétude, il remonta la rue sans s'arrêter un seul instant, soigneusement enfermé dans sa sphère de fatigue et de découragement. Ses grands yeux brillaient dans la semi pénombre.

Il avait pris une décision. A l'instant même où l'araignée des jardins de l'hôpital qu'il venait de quitter s'était enfuie devant lui, emportant avec elle ses dernières étincelles d'espoir. C'était l'affolement le plus total qui l'habitait, alors qu'il se retenait de courir dans les rues d'une ville qui lui paraissait soudain trop bruyante.

Apercevant un taxi, il s'y précipita, tâtant nerveusement les quelques yens qui restaient au fond du jean qu'il avait rapidement enfilé quelques temps plus tôt. Sans réfléchir davantage, il donna l'adresse de celui qui avait longtemps été pour lui l'un de ses amis les plus précieux. Il s'appuya nerveusement contre le dossier de son siège, tout en tentant de chasser de son esprit enfiévré l'image de Yoshiki qui revenait sans cesse le hanter. Et le souvenir d'une certaine forêt, aussi. Une forêt grande et mystérieuse, qui s'étendait avec de plus en plus d'insistance dans son esprit, mais dans laquelle il se refusait encore de sombrer. Le moment de laisser les racines perfides de ces grands arbres ténébreux et poussiéreux s'enchevêtrer douloureusement en lui n'était pas encore venu. Il le serait, bientôt… très bientôt. Mais pas maintenant.

Le chauffeur le déposa à l'adresse qu'il avait demandée tout en observant d'un œil prudent son étrange passager, qui semblait à la fois terrifié et épuisé. Ce dernier paya et attendit que le véhicule ait disparu dans la nuit pour remonter lentement l'allée qui menait à l'immeuble de Taiji. Il resta une bonne dizaine de minutes devant la porte, en proie à une inquiétude saisissante. Il craignait que l'ancien bassiste ne soit pas là ; il craignait que l'ancien bassiste ne veuille pas l'aider ; il craignait que l'ancien bassiste ne lui pose trop de question, des questions auxquelles il ne pourrait donner de réponse sans prendre le risque de passer pour un véritable fou. Mais tout cela n'était que prétextes : en réalité, il ne voulait tout simplement pas passer cette foutue porte. Il ne voulait pas, sachant qu'une fois qu'il aurait rassemblé suffisamment de courage pour le faire, il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. Il serait obligé de se tenir à son plan, aussi dangereux et incertain qu'il lui semblait maintenant.

Il employa alors son esprit fatigué à se souvenir du visage déformé par la souffrance de Yoshiki, de ses hurlements déchirants. Des quelques mots significatifs qu'il lui avait murmuré sur le sol d'une scène gigantesque, des années entières plus tôt lui semblait-il. Il retrouva alors un semblant de détermination, frappa et attendit, les pulsations agitées de son cœur résonnant bruyamment à ses oreilles. Quelques paroles de ses propres chansons lui revinrent en mémoire, et un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elles lui semblaient tellement incongrues, alors qu'il se tenait là, planté devant la porte d'un immeuble au beau milieu de la nuit, sous l'amer scintillement des étoiles… était-ce réellement lui qui les avait chantées, ces paroles pleines de vie et dénuées de ce patchwork de sentiments contradictoires qui l'étreignait maintenant ?

La porte finit par s'ouvrir et Taiji apparut, les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil, vêtu d'un simple T-shirt et d'un long bermuda noir rapidement enfilé.

« hide ? Qu'est-c'que tu fous ici en pleine nuit ?

- Je peux entrer ? Je t'expliquerai. »

Taiji le dévisagea un instant, se faisant sans doute la réflexion que si le guitariste venait le réveiller à une heure pareille, ce n'était probablement pas pour lui demander des nouvelles de sa carrière solo ou de ses dernières conquêtes. Il s'effaça et lui laissa le passage, le guidant ensuite jusqu'au salon et se servant un verre de whiskey avant de se laisser retomber dans un fauteuil. Dès qu'il fut un peu plus réveillé, il remarqua la mine profondément fatiguée de son ami, qui semblait pourtant trop nerveux pour s'asseoir. Il en conçut une inquiétude diffuse et une vive appréhension qu'il ne parvenait à s'expliquer. hide prit une profonde inspiration, ancra un regard impérieux dans le sien et commença :

« Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps, et je… je dois aller quelque part. Est-ce que tu peux m'y conduire immédiatement, s'il te plait ? C'est… c'est vraiment très important… il en va de la vie de Yo-chan. »

Taiji ouvrit de grands yeux :

« Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

- C'est trop long à expliquer. Je… pardonne-moi. »

Taiji le considéra longuement, puis s'enquit :

« Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Pata ou même à Toshi, si ça concerne Yoshiki ? »

hide baissa la tête et serra les poings, rassemblant tout son courage pour un aveu qui allait lui brûler les lèvres :

« J'ai quitté X. »

Si l'écrire lui avait déjà demandé un effort presque surhumain, le dire aussi clairement lui broya littéralement le cœur. Cela en faisait un fait établi, une vérité implacable. Il sentit une onde glacée parcourir son corps tout entier. Ce qu'il projetait de faire aurait tout intérêt à réussir… il ne supporterait pas d'avoir fait tout cela pour rien.

Taiji le regardait à présent avec de grands yeux totalement incrédules. Il faillit même en lâcher son verre. Il se reversa dans son canapé, ses cheveux bruns retombant en désordre sur son front, et répéta d'une voix faible :

« Tu as… quitté X ?!

- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer.

- Tu as… mais enfin, hide… tu ne peux pas avoir…

- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer ! » interrompit sèchement le guitariste.

Il se mordit la lèvre, mal à l'aise, sentant son propre contrôle lui échapper.

« Désolé. Il s'est passé beaucoup trop de choses, Tai-kun. Je… tu ne peux pas… »

Il soupira, se tu quelques instants puis reprit :

« Emmène-moi où je veux aller. C'est tout. »

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent un instant du regard. Celui de hide était à la fois vacillant, incertain et étrangement déterminé, et celui de Taiji brillant de questions et d'incompréhension mêlées. Puis l'ancien bassiste se leva et vint poser ses deux mains sur les épaules de son ami :

« Très bien. Je vais t'emmener où tu veux. Puisque la vie de Yoshiki est en jeu – je ne m'entends plus avec lui, mais je n'en suis quand même pas à souhaiter sa mort ! – mais aussi parce que je veux t'aider, hide. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça… tu es sur que tu ne veux pas te reposer un peu ? »

hide lui sourit doucement :

« Non, ça ira. Je me reposerai pendant le trajet… merci. Merci, Tai-kun. »

Taiji hocha la tête.

« Je vais me changer, et on y va. D'accord ?

- OK. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous deux assis sur la moto de Taiji, hide solidement agrippé à son ami. Il lui avait soigneusement expliqué le chemin, et n'hésiterait pas à lui rappeler ses indications en cours de route. La moto filait déjà rapidement dans la nuit, à une vitesse vertigineuse, presque suicidaire.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait promis à l'ancien bassiste pour le rassurer, hide ne risquait pas de dormir, et la vitesse était loin d'en être la cause principale. Il employa le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait pour lutter contre ses cauchemars, qui ressurgissaient dans son esprit embrumé avec de plus en plus de force…

* * *

Pata soupira en laissant retomber un carnet de note qui traînait dans le salon de hide. Un petit carnet décoloré qui contenait les esquisses de quelque nouvelle chanson particulièrement rythmée (et presque odieusement joyeuse, dans le contexte actuel), mais aucun renseignement sur l'endroit où pouvait bien se trouver son auteur. Cela faisait bien une quarantaine de minutes que Pata retournait l'appartement de hide, le fouillant désespérément à la recherche d'un infime indice, d'un petit n'importe quoi qui les sauverait tous. Mais il n'y avait rien, comme il l'avait si bien assuré à Heath, et même s'il le savait pertinemment, il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner ses recherches. Cela signifierait bien trop de choses – des choses trop déplaisantes pour qu'il se permette seulement de les envisager. La disparition définitive du guitariste, par exemple.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le petit calepin zébré de rouge qui traînait près du téléphone, il s'arrêta brusquement. Il entendait des pas, dans le couloir. Des pas qui se rapprochaient indubitablement de la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Et si… ? Une improbable petite étincelle d'espoir se ralluma en lui. Il se tourna lentement vers la porte, et attendit, le cœur battant presque douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il vit la poignée s'abaisser, le battant coulisser avec une lenteur exaspérante…

Mais il ne s'agissait pas de hide, aussi fort l'eut-il espéré. C'était bel et bien Yoshiki qui se tenait maintenant devant lui, encore vêtu d'un T-shirt incolore fourni par l'hôpital, ses cheveux courts en bataille et de petits sillons de sang séché sur les bras. Pata le contemplait la bouche ouverte d'incrédulité, et l'expression de son visage semblait presque faire échos à celle de Taiji, quelques heures plus tôt.

« Yo… Yo-chan ? Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que…

- On a pas le temps. Je vais avoir besoin de toi, et tout de suite. Je savais bien que je te trouverai ici… Pata, tu m'écoutes ? »

Pata se frottait énergiquement les yeux. Lorsqu'il les reporta sur Yoshiki, et son étonnement se mua lentement en soulagement :

« Yo-chan, tu es réveillé ! Tu as vaincu tes cauchemars… j'avais peur que sans hide…

- hide m'a aidé, coupa impatiemment Yoshiki. Et c'est pour ça que je dois le retrouver. Tout de suite.

- Mais… Yoshiki, tes bras… tu ne t'es quand même pas _enfuis _de l'hôpital ?! »

Le batteur se massa distraitement les tempes :

« Si. Et ne prends pas cet air scandalisé, je vais bien.

- Mais… Toshi est au courant ? Et Heath ?

- Ils dormaient ! Je les ai laissé récu…

- Tu imagines la réaction de Toshi lorsqu'il va se réveiller ? l'interrompit Pata. Il va être complètement paniqué ! »

Yoshiki porta lentement la main à ses yeux, sous l'air affligé du guitariste.

« Oh merde…

- Tu ne penses vraiment à rien, soupira Pata. Je vais lui envoyer un message pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter. J'espère qu'il pensera à regarder son portable…

- Très bien, mais dépêche-toi. On a pas le temps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- J'ai besoin de toi. Je dois retrouver hide.

- Je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Je l'ai cherché partout, et…

- Téléphone, le coupa à nouveau Yoshiki. Téléphone et grouille-toi. »

Pata, habitué aux ordres souvent indiscutables du leader, ne discuta pas davantage. Il s'empara de son téléphone, hésita un instant puis choisit de laisser à Toshi un message vocal. Une voix rassurante aurait sans doute plus d'effet qu'un simple alignement de mots.

Cela fait, il se tourna vers Yoshiki. Pendant qu'il téléphonait, le pianiste avait été chercher une bouteille de Jack Daniel's dans la réserve de hide. Pata haussa un sourcil interrogateur :

« Tu vas te saouler ? Tu sors juste de l'hosto', ce n'est pas très prudent…

- C'est pour toi.

- Pour moi ? » répéta le guitariste, perdu.

Il comprenait de moins en moins où Yoshiki voulait en venir, et cela commençait à l'énerver sérieusement.

« Viens t'asseoir dans ce fauteuil, lui intima Yoshiki. Sers-toi un verre et détends-toi, j'ai besoin de toutes tes capacités mentales. »

Renonçant à y comprendre quoi que ce soit, Pata fit ce que lui demandait Yoshiki. Après tout, il n'allait pas refuser un bon verre de whiskey, même dans une situation pareille…

En face de lui, négligemment installé dans l'autre canapé, Yoshiki s'alluma une cigarette de laquelle il tira de longues bouffées bénéfiques, qui eurent le don prodigieux de le calmer un peu. Il contempla Pata avec insistance à travers le filet de fumée bleutée qui montait de l'embout du mégot, et lorsqu'il parla, ce fut d'une voix claire et assurée :

« Pata, si tu veux retrouver hide, il va falloir que tu te souviennes de quelque chose. J'aimerai que tu y mettes tout ton cœur, que tu fouilles ta mémoire plus attentivement que tu ne l'as jamais fait. Nous n'avons pas droit à l'erreur, Pata-chan. Nous jouons un morceau très compliqué. Une seule fausse note, et la mélodie disparaîtra définitivement. Nous perdrons hide… et nous ne voulons pas ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Fasciné par les paroles de Yoshiki aussi bien que par sa prestance charismatique, il secoua la tête. Il venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose, quelque chose que son étonnement initial à voir subitement débarquer le leader lui avait tout d'abord caché. Yoshiki avait toujours semblé entouré d'une sorte de halot mélancolique, qui s'alliait parfaitement à la finesse et au passé torturé du personnage. Et pourtant aujourd'hui, il semblait aussi lumineux que le soleil qui pénétrait à flots dans la pièce par les grandes vitres du salon. Il semblait dégager une douce luminosité, quelque chose d'immatériel et de délicat, qui dissipait toutes traces de son ancienne mélancolie. Il irradiait d'un épanouissement hypnotique, qui ajoutait encore à son charme naturel et suave. Pata se fit la réflexion qu'il ressemblait à un ange, et il en fut profondément troublé. Mais outre le fait que Yoshiki pouvait devenir une créature dangereusement surnaturelle pour peu qu'on y regarde à deux fois, Pata comprit également que hide avait réussi – quoi qu'il se fut décidé à faire -, et il en ressentit un étrange sentiment de fierté mêlée d'admiration. Il concentra son attention toute entière sur Yoshiki qui se penchait maintenant vers lui, les joues rougies par l'excitation :

« Pata-chan… je veux que tu te souviennes si hide ne t'a jamais parlé d'une forêt. Une forêt qui t'a paru mystérieuse, ténébreuse, même à travers de simples paroles. Réfléchis bien, Pata. Le moindre petit détail… la moindre petite impression peuvent être importants. »

« Des indices, songea Pata. Voilà ce que nous cherchons tous désespérément. Des indices… »

Et si Yoshiki croyait qu'ils étaient en sa possession, il ne voulait pas le décevoir. Il se concentra donc, vidant tout d'abord son esprit fatigué de toute pensée, puis tentant d'invoquer à lui des éclats de souvenirs disparaissant à moitié derrière le voile du temps. Plusieurs fois, il crut saisir quelque chose, mais sa mémoire lui faisait défaut et lui fermait brutalement son accès, interdisant à des pensées concrètes de se cristalliser complètement en lui. Il s'escrima ainsi pendant dix bonnes minutes, mais il finit par soupirer, gagné par le découragement. Il se prit la tête entre les mains :

« Je n'y arrive pas… pardon… je… on a pas le temps, je le sais et… ça ne… »

Il se sentait totalement perdu. Et surtout, il avait peur. Il était même totalement terrifié. Et s'il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir ? Et si hide _disparaissait par sa faute ?_ Il se sentait ployer sous la lourde responsabilité qui planait sur lui, la plus lourde face à laquelle il ne s'était jamais retrouvé confronté.

Soudain, il sentit une main lui redresser brusquement la tête ; l'instant suivant, il nageait dans un épais brouillard pourpre. Il n'avait plus conscience que de deux choses : la dureté du sol sous lui et surtout, surtout, la brûlure cuisante qui résonnait encore sur sa joue. Il ne se souvenait plus ni d'où il était, ni de ce qu'il faisait au sol. Deux mains l'agrippèrent par le col et le redressèrent. Il ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver face à deux orbes étincelants et insondables dans lequel se perdirent ses pensées. Il comprit alors ce qu'il s'était passé : Yoshiki l'avait giflé. Avec tant de force qu'il avait atterri par terre. Mais la voix profonde et envoûtante du leader dissipa la colère et l'indignation avant même qu'elles ne se forment en lui :

« Une forêt. Mystérieuse, terrifiante. Rappelle-toi. »

Pata ferma les yeux. Et le geste de Yoshiki, visant à chasser sa panique et à lui rendre ses esprits, s'avéra d'une redoutable efficacité. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, il savait exactement où ils devaient se rendre.

* * *

Bien que le trajet fut plutôt long, Taiji ne mit pas longtemps à trouver l'endroit dont hide lui avait parlé. Les indications avaient été claires, et ils y parvinrent à l'aube, qui baignait d'une lueur surnaturelle la vaste forêt sombre. Les grands arbres qui peuplaient les cauchemars de hide se dressaient en un complexe enchevêtrement de branches et de troncs tout autour d'eux, se redessinant en imposantes formes noires dans la lumière pâle du jour naissant. Taiji sentit des frissons furtifs lui parcourir traîtreusement l'échine. Cette forêt ressemblait à n'importe quelle forêt, elle était même plutôt banale, mais les ombres fantomatiques des grands arbres qui les cernaient de toutes parts n'en étaient pas moins indubitablement inquiétantes. On s'attendait presque à les voir bouger, se tortiller, s'arracher au sol en une série de grincements terrifiants et se dresser fièrement sur leurs grosses racines brunâtres dans leur direction. Les dernières effluves de la nuit rôdaient encore tels des fantômes acharnés, et l'irréalité gardait toujours une emprise dangereusement conséquente sur la rationalité.

« Par là » fit hide.

Dans le silence de mort qui régnait dans la forêt, sa voix résonna comme un claquement de fouet sec et incertain, dont les nuances semblaient se décolorer en s'élevant dans l'air immobile du matin. Le guitariste avait indiqué à Taiji un petit sentier en terre battue sur leur droite, et le bassiste, qui n'avait même pas conscience de s'être arrêté, y engagea lentement sa bécane. Il lui semblait rouler en faisant un boucan phénoménal dans ce lieu presque solennel, et les grands arbres qui se dressaient de chaque côté du chemin lui semblaient écrasants de réprobation. Taiji sentit la torpeur glaciale de la peur venir lui engourdir les membres. Une peur sans aucun fondement – quoi de plus inoffensif qu'un arbre ? – mais une peur tout de même sacrément présente.

Les arbres qui défilaient de chaque côté de la piste se rapprochaient d'eux à mesure que le sentier se rétrécissait encore. Au bout de quelques minutes, Taiji fut contraint d'arrêter une seconde fois sa moto. La voie devenait inextricable, perdant toute délimitation, et il ne voulait pas courir le risque de s'y perdre. Pas dans un coin aussi paumé, où il n'y avait ni réseau téléphonique ni secours possibles.

hide resta quelques minutes collé silencieusement contre le dos de Taiji, et ce dernier se rendit compte qu'ils tremblaient tous les deux. Il eut beau s'exhorter de se ressaisir et concentrer toute son attention sur le mince filet de vapeur blanche qu'il exhalait à chaque expiration, il ne parvint pas à reprendre totalement le contrôle de lui-même. Cela l'agaça, mais rien qu'un peu. Ce n'était pas la situation rêvée pour se reprocher sa manière d'être. D'ailleurs, celui qui lui avait demandé de l'amener jusqu'ici ne semblait pas en meilleur état… il le sentit se redresser, et quitter sa moto. Taiji se tourna vivement vers lui, inquiet :

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

La perspective de continuer à pied dans cette épaisse forêt, dont le feuillage cachait une bonne partie du soleil rassurant qui commençait tout juste son ascension, n'avait rien de très plaisant à être envisagé. Comme s'il avait compris ses pensées, hide eut un sourire sans joie :

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ca ne me plait pas, mais je dois y aller tout seul. Il faut que je continue. Je te remercie, Tai-kun. Tu peux t'en aller, maintenant. »

Même si quitter cet endroit était un projet follement attrayant, Taiji afficha une mine perplexe :

« Je suis sensé te laisser seul ici et me barrer ?!

- Je trouverai bien un moyen de revenir, ne t'inquiète pas. »

hide avait l'air curieusement mélancolique. Taiji, toujours sceptique, s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose mais le guitariste ne lui en laissa pas le temps ; il fit un pas dans sa direction et prit doucement sa main dans la sienne. Il la serra fort, très fort, y diffusant toute sa rassurante chaleur, et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

« Va t-en. Va t'en, Taiji. Et ne te retourne pas. Oublie ce sentier. Oublie cette forêt. »

La voix de hide, claire et douce, coulait avec douceur et fluidité en lui, le charmant, l'hypnotisant presque. Il était prisonnier de ce regard sombre, qui avait toujours été si franc et impudent. hide semblait réellement être redevenu lui-même, alors que quelques instants plus tôt, il tremblait encore de peur. A moins que ça n'ait été de froid ? Taiji s'attendait presque à voir se dessiner sur ses lèvres fines l'un de ses éternels sourires à moitié moqueurs, qui avaient tant d'impact et dont lui seul avait le secret.

Taiji fit alors quelque chose d'insensé : se laissant totalement enivrer par les éclats chatoyants de la voix du guitariste qui résonnaient encore en lui, il remit le moteur de sa moto en marche, fit demi-tour et rebroussa chemin sur le sentier sinueux, l'esprit vide de toute pensée. Refusant de penser à ce que hide allait bien pouvoir faire seul dans cette vaste forêt sombre…

* * *

Debout à la fin du sentier, à l'endroit où la piste s'évanouissait comme son courage, hide regardait la moto de Taiji s'éloigner rapidement sur le chemin caillouteux. Il n'en détacha le regard que lorsqu'elle eut totalement disparue dans la végétation. Une larme avait coulé le long de sa joue. Une seule.

Si tout se déroulait exactement comme il le pensait, il ne reverrait jamais Taiji. Il ne reverrait jamais personne, d'ailleurs. A part peut être dans quelque hideux cauchemar qui lui en renverra une image scrupuleusement déformée…

Mais il n'avait plus le temps de se laisser aller à de si tristes constatations. Maintenant que Taiji était parti et qu'il n'avait plus aucun rôle à jouer, le masque qu'il avait enfilé s'était effrité et laissait dénoter toute l'ampleur de sa terreur. Il se retrouvait dans un endroit qui hantait depuis toujours ses moindres cauchemars… mais c'était bien ici qu'il devait aller, s'il tenait à sauver Yoshiki. Il allait falloir qu'il s'abandonne totalement à ses démons intérieurs pour parvenir à atteindre les siens. Et il y comptait.

Il faudrait qu'il se montre encore plus ferme et déterminé face à Yoshiki qu'il n'avait du l'être avec Taiji. Ca allait être difficile, mais pour Yoshiki, il était capable de bien des efforts… et tant pis s'il ne devait plus jamais ressortir de cette sombre forêt. Tant pis s'il devait rester prisonnier de ses fantômes, terrassé sous un arbre gigantesque, à attendre la mort comme la plus exquise des délivrances.

Relevant fièrement la tête, hide s'enfonça sous l'obscurité de la voûte du feuillage, la laissant le happer avec gourmandise.

* * *

« Pata-chan… tu es sûr que c'est par là ?

- J'en sais rien… je fais de mon mieux ! Il ne m'a jamais expliqué ça clairement ! »

Pata freina sèchement et changea de direction, faisant un demi-tour complet en plein milieu de la piste. Oh, il pouvait facilement se le permettre : cela faisait des heures qu'ils roulaient dans des campagnes vides, empruntant des petites routes cahotantes qui les faisaient claquer des dents au rythme des soubresauts incontrôlés de la voiture. Pata commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. Il allait devenir dingue, s'ils ne trouvaient pas cette fichue forêt. Il y avait bien des arbres, mais…

« PATA-CHAN ! » s'exclama brusquement Yoshiki.

Ramenant son attention égarée sur la route, Pata laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée. Devant eux se dressait maintenant une imposante forêt, étonnamment sombre en dépit du soleil radieux qui brillait fièrement aux alentours de son zénith. C'était là. A n'en pas douter. Les deux musiciens le sentaient intensément dans chaque fibre de leur être : c'était là.

Yoshiki était en proie à une excitation difficilement contenue. Son visage fin empourpré, il exhortait Pata à se dépêcher. Le guitariste obéit donc, et c'est dans un vrombissement exaltant que la voiture pénétra dans la forêt mystérieuse. Cependant, pas un seul oiseau ne s'envola, et le silence pesant qui régnait sous les arbres le frappa. Mis à part le bruit du véhicule, on entendait ni craquements ni bruissements du vent dans les feuilles. Et partout, un entrelacs d'ombres et de branchages obscurs les entourait…

« C'est oppressant, ici » souffla Yoshiki.

Son excitation persistait, nullement altérée par la peur qui croissait en lui. hide était quelque part ici, il le sentait. Tout ce qu'il leur restait à faire, c'était de le trouver…

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par le chuchotement incrédule de Pata :

« Bordel, Yo-chan… regarde un peu ça… »

Yoshiki tourna la tête dans la direction que lui indiquait son ami. Il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer : assis contre le tronc d'un arbre, ses traits dissimulés par l'un de ses grands chapeaux noirs, sa moto appuyée à quelques mètres de lui, il y avait Taiji. Taiji, chez qui Pata s'était rendu quelques temps plus tôt et n'avait trouvé personne… ça ne pouvait pas n'être qu'une simple coïncidence. hide était ici. C'était à présent un fait établi, aussi matériellement qu'intuitivement.

Pata gara sa voiture sur le bord de la route et Yoshiki bondit jusqu'au bassiste. Des cigarettes tapissaient le sol tout autour de lui ; Yoshiki souleva le chapeau, étonné par l'absence de réaction de Taiji. Il n'y avait pourtant rien d'étonnant à cela : son ancien musicien était profondément endormi. Peu soucieux de prendre le temps de le réveiller en douceur, Yoshiki lui asséna une gifle monumentale. Pata se fit la réflexion que c'était la journée des baffes pour le batteur, mais il jugea plus prudent de s'abstenir de tout commentaire. Taiji émergea rapidement, retrouvant immédiatement ses réflexes ; sans même ouvrir les yeux, il balança son poing dans la figure de Yoshiki, l'envoyant valser sur le sol.

« Ca va pas ?! » s'exclama le batteur en se redressant.

Il se massait vigoureusement la joue gauche ; Taiji en faisait de même avec sa droite.

« C'est toi qui m'a frappé » rétorqua t-il.

Yoshiki allait riposter quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par un puissant éclat de rire de la part de Pata. Il avait bien tenté de se retenir, mais trop, c'était trop…

« C'est nerveux » s'excusa t-il.

Yoshiki réfléchit quelques instants puis, se rappelant la raison première de sa venue, il se tourna à nouveau vers Taiji :

« Où est hide ?

- hi… hide ? »

Taiji semblait maintenant parfaitement réveillé, et accessoirement complètement perdu. Il contempla sa moto d'un air ahuris puis se tourna vers un petit sentier qui partait sur sa gauche.

« Oh mon dieu… mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais… ?!

- Où est-il ? répéta impatiemment Yoshiki.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, au juste ? » ajouta Pata, reprenant activement part aux événements.

Taiji se massait douloureusement les tempes. Il parla d'une voix rauque :

« hide est venu me voir cette nuit. Il voulait que je l'emmène ici. Il… »

Le bassiste s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils tout en dévisageant Yoshiki. Le batteur, toujours assis sur le sol et un peu d'herbe dans les cheveux, attendait la suite.

« Une minute, murmura Taiji. T'es pas sensé être à demi-mort, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là ?

- Il l'était » répondit Pata avec un sérieux déroutant.

Puis il repartit dans un grand éclat de rire nerveux et préféra s'éloigner de quelques pas. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se repose… il était indubitablement surmené. Taiji, quant à lui, semblait toujours aussi incertain.

« T'occupe, intervint le batteur. Je m'en suis sorti.

- Grâce à hide ?

- Oui. Alors continue. »

Le bassiste hocha la tête.

« J'ai vraiment dormi une plombe alors… enfin bref, je l'ai conduit ici, comme il me l'a demandé. On a pris ce sentier… j'ai pas pu continuer longtemps avec ma bécane, alors je l'ai arrêtée. hide est descendu… il m'a… je sais pas… il m'a carrément _ensorcelé_… c'est… c'était dément. »

Si Yoshiki haussa un sourcil dubitatif, Pata, en se rappelant l'impression que lui avait faite son leader quelques temps plus tôt et l'effet envoûtant de sa voix, comprit exactement ce qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de retranscrire. Il lui offrit l'assurance de son regard, et Taiji s'y accrocha avec soulagement. Il murmura d'une voix blanche :

« Je serais vraiment parti. Je l'aurai vraiment abandonné ici, si je n'étais pas à ce point épuisé… je me suis arrêté, j'ai fumé quelques cigarettes et je me suis endormi, tout bêtement. »

Il se tu un instant, puis reprit en un souffle :

« Je suis même certain que j'aurai fini par tout oublier. »

Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis Yoshiki tendit la main vers Taiji et la posa fermement sur son épaule :

« Tu as fais ce que tu avais à faire, Tai-kun. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Rien du tout. »

Taiji plongea son regard dans le sien. Et, au bout de quelques instants, il lui sourit. Un simple fantôme de sourire au cœur d'une forêt sombre et intimidante, mais il suffit à illuminer son visage tout entier. Yoshiki le lui rendit, et toute trace de conflit entre les deux hommes disparut enfin, balayée après tant d'années d'incompréhension et de tension. Taiji se releva, Yoshiki l'imita.

« Montre-nous, Tai-kun. Montre-nous ce chemin que tu étais sensé oublier. »

* * *

Tout comme hide, Yoshiki se départit de ses amis à l'endroit où le chemin de terre disparaissait dans l'épaisseur de la végétation. Les deux musiciens ne protestèrent que pour la forme ; ils savaient bien que tout reposait maintenant sur les épaules de Yoshiki, et même si ça ne leur plaisait pas, ils étaient bien obligés de s'y faire. Ils s'assirent sur le sol, inquiets, attendant la suite des événements avec appréhension.

En s'enfonçant parmi les buissons et les branchages, Yoshiki craignit un instant de ne pas retrouver la piste de hide, tant les troncs enchevêtrés compliquaient son avancée et ne trahissaient aucune trace d'un passage récent, mais il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il n'avait pas à s'en inquiéter. Il _sentait _la présence de hide, une présence qui le guidait aussi sûrement qu'une étoile filante. Yoshiki se hâtait de plus en plus, se griffant les bras et s'écorchant le visage à cause des ronces qui lui barraient sans cesse le chemin. Il fonçait au travers, ne se souciant que de l'appel silencieux de hide et de la crainte qui l'habitait. Comment allait-il donc le retrouver ?...

Et soudain, au détour d'un bouquet d'arbustes, presque surnaturellement, hide apparut. Le batteur s'immobilisa, le souffle court. hide était là, couché sous un arbre, les bras en croix et le visage totalement inexpressif. Si son souffle calme et régulier ne trahissait pas son sommeil, il aurait tout aussi bien pu passer pour mort, tant sa figure de cire demeurait vierge de toute émotion. Yoshiki savait qu'il aurait beau le secouer à l'en blesser, hide ne se réveillerait pas. Il était prisonnier de ses cauchemars, à un stade qui dépassait tous ceux que le leader avait déjà traversé.

Silencieusement, presque religieusement, Yoshiki s'agenouilla dans l'herbe à ses côtés. Même l'ombre qui régnait sous les arbres ne parvenait à cacher les cernes du guitariste. A cette constatation, Yoshiki sentit son cœur se contracter si violemment que des étoiles sombres explosèrent à la périphérie de sa vision. hide avait tellement souffert, pour lui…

« Je t'aime, murmura Yoshiki d'une voix tremblante d'un trop plein d'émotions. Je t'aime… »

Il l'aimait à en souffrir, il l'aimait à en mourir. Et constater tout ce que le guitariste avait été prêt à faire pour lui, lui laissait espérer qu'il en était de même pour son amant aux cheveux roses. Il promena doucement sa main sur son visage, le caressant avec passion. C'était un visage tellement sacré, pour lui… tout en redessinant ses traits, il se souvint de tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble pendant toutes ces années. Il lui sembla se rappeler de chaque moment de complicité, de chaque sourire, de chaque live. De chaque dispute, de chaque réconciliation. De toute cette amitié qui s'était étalée entre eux, une amitié tellement forte, tellement puissante… suffisamment pour se transformer en un amour éclatant ces dernières semaines. Eclatant et probablement maudit, mais éclatant tout de même. Il se remémora ce dernier mois attentivement. Chaque moment de joie, chaque moment de désespoir. Leur rapprochement, mental et corporel. Cette découverte plus poussée de l'autre qui les avait chacun fait replonger dans de vieux cauchemars oubliés… toutes leurs différences et tous leurs points communs sautaient maintenant aux yeux de Yoshiki. hide était le seul qui pouvait totalement le comprendre, le seul qui avait pu refermer ses si nombreuses blessures. hide était un être merveilleux, un être qu'il était prêt à idéaliser avec foi et amour. Oui, un être qu'il était prêt à aimer toute sa vie durant… celui qu'il avait recherché pendant si longtemps.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement, avant de le serrer dans ses bras avec toute la force de sa passion. Il se coucha à ses côtés, prit sa main dans la sienne et referma les yeux, en se faisant la promesse solennelle de ne pas les rouvrir avant d'être parvenu à prouver à hide la force de son amour.

* * *

_Il coure. A nouveau, il coure. Mais cette fois, il n'a plus peur. Il court certes dans les ténèbres, mais elles lui semblent dénuées de toute substance. Animé par la détermination, il ouvre la porte qui se dresse devant lui. Il a beau être redevenu un petit garçon, il a déjà vaincu ses démons et la pièce dans laquelle il pénètre est totalement vide. Il ne s'attendait pas à autre chose. _

_Il fait quelques pas, puis se retourne. La porte par laquelle il est venu ne s'ouvre plus sur les ténèbres qu'il a du traverser, mais sur une immense forêt mystérieuse et menaçante, qui s'élève fièrement dans la nuit noire. Malgré l'obscurité qui y règne, il distingue facilement le tronc de chaque arbre, les feuilles qui ornent chaque branche. _

_Il repousse la peur avant qu'elle ne plante ses griffes acérées en lui et entre dans la forêt. Immédiatement, le froid prend possession de lui. Un froid glacial, viscéral, propre à chaque cauchemar, à chaque douloureuse illusion. Il se remet à courir, presque aveuglément, se fiant à son instinct et à la présence de hide qu'il sent l'appeler faiblement. Il doit se dépêcher. Une fois encore, il n'a pas intérêt à arriver trop tard… il s'emmêle pourtant les pieds dans les racines sombres qui couvrent le sol, trébuche et tombe. Le choc l'engourdit autant que le froid, mais il se relève et repart. Il est couvert de boue à présent. Mais il n'a pas le temps de s'en préoccuper. _

_Il finit par arriver à proximité d'une clairière, dans laquelle il devine à travers le feuillage des dizaines et des dizaines de fantômes. Il s'immobilise ; le froid qui l'a envahi se renforce encore. Les fantômes s'avèrent être des enfants tout comme lui, mais leur sourire est cruel et leur regard aussi haineux que méprisant. Ils lancent un tumulte d'invectives sur une forme recroquevillée sur le sol. Yoshiki sent les battements de son cœur s'accélérer : il reconnaît le petit garçon couché sur le sol. Le petit garçon qui est venu le sauver… _

_« hide » murmure t-il d'une voix rauque. _

_Depuis combien de temps cela dure t-il ? Depuis combien de temps doit-il subir tout cela ? Et combien de temps tiendra t-il encore… même de là où il se trouve, il voit bien que les injures ne sont pas les seules choses qui lui ont été jetées. Mais cet assemblage de voix perfides est le pire, il en est persuadé. Il s'approche un peu, toujours dissimulé par les buissons protecteurs, puis s'immobilise brusquement. _

_« Ce n'est pas parce que tu l'as sauvé qu'il t'aimera à nouveau un jour, Matsu'… pas après tout ce que tu lui as fait, hein… »_

_Yoshiki a saisi cette phrase parmi tant d'autres, et il se rend soudain pleinement compte qu'il se trouve dans un des endroits les plus intimes de tout être : son âme. Un grand jardin secret, qui peut se métamorphoser en une terrifiante forêt sombre pour peu qu'on y enfouisse des cauchemars au lieu d'y entasser des rêves. Et lorsqu'un tel malheur arrive, son inaccessibilité devient maudite…_

hide t'a toujours aimé, Yo-chan, _intervint la voix lumineuse de Toshi, chassant pour quelques instants le froid qui sourde toujours en lui. _Il a toujours eu peur pour toi… tu dois le sauver, maintenant. Tu dois lui prouver ton amour. Ne l'oublie pas.

_Le cœur battant, Yoshiki relève impétueusement la tête et s'avance d'un pas décidé. Il se faufile entre tous les fantômes sans substance, faisant abstraction de leur souffle glacé lorsqu'il les frôle, et s'arrête à moins d'un mètre de hide. _

_« Ne les écoute pas, hide-chan. Je suis là. Je suis venu te chercher, et… »_

_Mais il s'interrompt, dérouté. _Personne _ne semble lui prêter la moindre attention. Absolument personne. Les voix des garçons fantômes continuent toujours leur litanie assourdissante et leur baragouinement perfide. Quant à hide, rien n'indique qu'il l'ait entendu. Ses grands yeux exorbités fixés devant lui reflètent toujours la même terreur, inconditionnelle et insondable. Son regard semble passer au travers de Yoshiki, le traversant sans s'arrêter pour aller s'accrocher aux fantômes si bavards. _

_Yoshiki sent une fureur sans nom se mettre à bouillonner en lui. La rage l'aveugle et se met à couler vicieusement dans ses veines. De quel droit l'ignorent-ils tous ainsi ? Lui qui a recherché hide avec une telle détermination, lui qui a eu le courage de parvenir jusqu'ici… s'il avait eu une batterie à disposition, il s'y serait acharné jusqu'à l'évanouissement. Il se campe effrontément sur ses solides jambes d'enfant et élève sa voix tranchante dans l'air froid :_

_« JE SUIS LÁ ! hurle t-il. JE SUIS VENU TE CHERCHER, HIDE, ET C'EST PAS POUR DES STUPIDES FANTÔMES QUI AFFABULENT QUE TU VAS M'IGNORER, COMPRIS ?! »_

_L'espace d'un instant, les voix se taisent avant de repartir de plus belle, se répercutant dans la forêt toute entière. Mais Yoshiki n'en a cure : le regard de hide est maintenant fixé _sur lui_, et non _à travers lui_. C'est un regard hagard et apeuré qui ressemble fort peu à ceux de hide, mais c'est sur lui qu'il s'arrête, et sur personne d'autre. Sentant la confiance affluer à nouveau en lui, Yoshiki se penche vers le petit garçon :_

_« Je suis venu pour toi, hide-chan. Pour te sortir d'ici. On va le quitter ensemble, cet endroit cauchemardesque, d'accord ? »_

_Lentement la bouche du petit garçon s'ouvre et il murmure :_

_« J'ai… peur… _

_- Je sais bien, hide-chan. Moi aussi, j'avais peur. Mais tu es venu et tu m'as sauvé. Je ne crains plus rien, maintenant. Alors je vais te sortir d'ici. »_

_Mais le petit garçon secoue la tête avec lenteur. _

_« J'ai peur… que tu… ne m'aimes plus… jamais… »_

_Le regard hagard est maintenant voilé de tristesse et de mélancolie. Yoshiki se sent déchiré par cette vision ; comment a-t-il pu l'amener à douter autant ? _

Ce n'est pas toi, _intervient en lui la douce voix de Toshi. _Tu le sais bien. Ce sont tous ces garçons, tout autour de lui. Les fantômes d'une enfance trop douloureuse. C'est le moment de le réconforter, Yo-chan. Dis-lui tout ce que tu as sur le cœur…

_Yoshiki s'approche encore un peu, accrochant fermement le regard du petit garçon apeuré. _

_« Je t'aime, hide-chan. Je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais cessé, tu sais. C'est juste que j'ai toujours du mal à dire les choses simplement… je craignais que tu me rejettes. Si j'avais su que tu étais capable de subir tout ça pour moi… oh, hide-chan, jamais je n'aurai laissé les choses se compliquer à ce point ! Je ne referai plus les mêmes erreurs. Je serai toujours présent pour toi désormais, comme toi tu l'as été pour moi. Je t'aimerai toujours, hide-chan. Tu n'as plus à douter. Tu n'as plus à avoir peur. »_

_Yoshiki se tait, bouleversé par le regard de hide redevenu si éclatant et débordant de sentiments tout au long de sa tirade. Gratitude, espoir et amour y sont mêlés. Mais la crainte est présente également, une crainte qu'il est grand temps de chasser. Il lui tend la main, le visage rayonnant :_

_« Partons, hide-chan. Quittons cet endroit horrible. Il n'y a que des illusions, ici. Des illusions et des immondes fantômes. Viens avec moi. »_

_Tout d'abord, le petit garçon n'a aucune réaction. Puis, lentement, il tend à son tour la main et s'empare de la sienne ; la crainte a enfin déserté son regard. Le visage illuminé d'un grand sourire, Yoshiki le relève. Derrière eux, les grondements sinistres des fantômes se muent en hurlements aigus de protestation. Echangeant un regard complice, les deux petits garçons couverts de boue s'élancent à travers les grands arbres tout en riant aux éclats face à la mine scandalisée des lanceurs d'insultes. Ils traversent à toute allure la forêt qui se désagrège lentement sur leur passage, et cette fois ce n'est ni la peur ni l'appréhension qui leur donne des ailes, mais bel et bien le bonheur et le soulagement. Bonheur de se retrouver et soulagement de laisser enfin un tel endroit derrière eux. Bientôt, la porte par laquelle Yoshiki a pénétré ici apparaît à nouveau ; ils s'y précipitent. _

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, à l'ombre d'un arbre massif au feuillage largement déployé, deux jeunes musiciens ouvrirent les yeux. Ils se tenaient toujours étroitement la main lorsqu'ils se redressèrent lentement, tournant immédiatement la tête l'un vers l'autre. Leurs deux regards pétillaient de la même allégresse, et le même amour les faisait resplendir. Yoshiki porta doucement son autre main aux lèvres du guitariste, tout en murmurant d'une voix vibrante d'émotion :

« hide…

- Yo-chan. »

Ils se rendirent alors compte qu'ils pleuraient. Et pourtant, le même sourire trouvait échos sur leurs deux visages.

« Tu es venu me chercher, souffla hide.

- J'allais pas te laisser là-bas après que tu m'aies sauvé, quand même…

- Tu t'es sauvé toi-même, Yo-chan. Moi, je t'y ai juste encouragé.

- Mais sans toi, je ne m'en serais jamais sorti. » murmura Yoshiki en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils échangèrent un long et profond baiser, y mettant toute leur passion et toute la profondeur de leur gratitude l'un envers l'autre. Couchés sous une arche de végétation verdoyante, leurs mains fermement liées, ils semblaient totalement à l'abri du reste du monde – qu'il soit extérieur ou intérieur, d'ailleurs -, protégés par la douceur de leur amour et par la joie de leurs retrouvailles tant espérées. Lorsque leur baiser prit fin, hide posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Yoshiki, respirant avec délice son odeur agréable et réconfortante qui lui avait tant manquée. Le pianiste laissa ses doigts fins glisser doucement dans les cheveux roses du guitariste.

« Cette forêt… murmura Yoshiki. Qu'est-ce qui s'y est réellement passé, hide-chan ? »

Le guitariste s'appuya un peu plus contre lui et murmura d'une voix neutre :

« Je m'y suis fait tabasser quand j'étais gosse. Parce que j'étais trop différent, tu comprends ?

- Non, répliqua Yoshiki en serrant plus fermement sa main. Je ne comprends pas comment on peut faire du mal à quelqu'un comme toi pour une stupidité pareille ! »

hide le contempla un instant avant de lui adresser un sourire aussi éblouissant qu'attendri :

« C'est fini, maintenant. Je n'y repenserai plus. Grâce à toi. »

Il se tu encore, puis ajouta d'une voix mutine :

« Quand même… s'entendre adresser une déclaration d'amour pareille de la bouche d'un gamin, c'est assez traumatisant… »

Yoshiki prit une moue boudeuse et hide éclata de rire.

« Tu te moques de moi, là…

- Mais non… » hide l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. « Je ne saurai pas faire ça, enfin… »

Ils échangèrent un sourire.


End file.
